Galactic Goverments and Civilizations
by SithDan
Summary: The year is 2065 and the world has been ruined by a Nuclear war. What is left of the World Population's is forced to leave Earth and search for a new star system in the Galaxy to call home. As time goes on the human's of Earth explore the Galaxy discovering new star systems and meet new alien lifeforms.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The date is January 12, 2065 the world is on the brink of nuclear war with North Korea, China and their allies building up their military forces and supplies to start a massive war with someone but United States and their allies didn't which country (Maybe Japan, Mongolia, or the Philippines;Hint North Korea and their allies were planning to start a war with South Korea to unite the whole country under communism rule.) Ever since the end of the cold war with Russia in 1993 and over the course of 72 years the United States have become very good friends with all their North America neighbors(Canada, Mexico Etc..) and have formed a very Strong Alliance between all the North America Nations Called the United North America Union or U.N.A.U. for short. they were very good friends with the Recent establish European Union(which finally was fully formed in 2045 with all European countries pulling aside their differences and combined all their resources and formed the European Union) and support each other and formed a very strong alliance and together become one of the most power alliances in the world called the United North America Union-Europe Union alliance.

On May 21, 2070 Air force General John Bow to President Barley Rome: "Madam president we have received word that North Korea, china and their allies have invaded South Korea and is overrun by North Korean, Chinese and their allies forces. South Korea is Outnumbered, unprepared, and outmatched for a full scale war." President Barley Rome: "Tell all our nuclear silos to arm all the nuclear warheads and prepare to launch, have all air forces around the world to be armed with nuclear warheads to be ready to attack and eliminate all of North Korea, china and their allies. Send a message to North Korea, china and their allies to withdraw their forces from South Korea or we will retaliate against them with a full nuclear response." Air force General John Bow: "Yes, Madam President." It took 4 hours to arm the nuclear missile silos and other 12 to have all their Air forces around the world armed with Nuclear Warheads.

May 22, 2070 President Barley Rome to air forces General John Bow: "Has North Korea and their allies withdrawn from South Korea?" Air force General John Bow: "No Madam President it looks like North Korea, china and their allies aren't going to withdraw from South Korea and their ignoring our warning to retaliate with full Nuclear Response." President Barley Rome: "Then they left us with no another choice than to retaliate with a full nuclear response (she says the codes to give the US. military permission to launch a full Nuclear response against China and their allies.) God help us all." China and their allies did the same as the U.S. and their allies went they detected the launching of U.S. and allies air forces nuclear missiles begin a massive nuclear war that would nearly destroy the whole Earth. The U.S. and allied air forces were able to shoot down 75 nuclear warhead missiles that were heading for the US. and their allies to save 75 of all allies cities around the world before time ran out. The Nuclear war lasted for 18 hours with the all the nations in the world destroyed with most of the US. and their allies but most of the US. and their allies was able to keep part of their Government intact to along with about 45 million survivors around the world that survived the Nuclear War unharmed that were in their cities that were not touched by the nuclear Missiles launched by North Korea, china and their allies.

A team of the world's best scientists estimated that the human race had less than 100 years to live on the earth before Earth's atmosphere was too toxic to breath from nuclear rotation and the use of natural resources. In the science team there were 3 climatologists, 3 physicists, and 3 environmental scientists. The leading Scientists in each of these Sections were Dr. Blake Jones (leading climatologist), Dr. Adam Cooper (leading nuclear physicist), and Dr. Alisa Kimbell (leading Environment scientist).

Dr. Blake Jones said to the surviving people of Earth that Earth's environmental climate was rapidly declining and was getting from bad to worse from all the worse from using natural resources and from nuclear radiation in Earth's atmosphere. Dr. Adam Cooper said to the surviving people of Earth that the nuclear radiation from the Global Nuclear war was spread across the global and killed any humans were the nuclear radiation was heading by the Earth winds and oceans. Dr. Alisa Kimbell said to the surviving people of Earth that the Co2 levels in Earth's atmosphere were getting extremely high for humans because of the lack of plant life to turn the Co2 back to oxygen for them to breathe and that the nitrogen cycle is ruined due to the massive amount's Nuclear radiation and the Earth was running out of oxygen and nitrogen to put back into it's atmosphere for human's to breath. They decided to leave earth and go into the Milky Way galaxy more to search for new star systems to settle down and to start over.

An astrophysicist scientist named Abraham Johnson and an engineer named Marcos Michelson with a team of the world best scientists and engineers designed and build the colonization transports that would transport the survivors to other star systems. The transport's have artificial gravity installed in them to not let the crew members and passengers flow in space without gravity, how to recycle unused food and to use it later, and on to recycle their breathed air back into oxygen and nitrogen to breath again. They build 3000 colonization transports that were able to carry 15,000 survivors along with a crew of 1,500 to run and maintain the transports maintain systems and to fix any of a ship's maintain systems that needed to be repaired. the transports had no weapons to defend themselves.

The ships were 11,000 meters long with all the rooms, 2,158 meters in width and 647.82 meters in height/depth. The transport had a sensor relay to scan for any other ships to the area. The transports has massive 30 spacecraft hangers that were 229.166 meters in length, 76.38 meters in width, 343.749 meters in height/depth inside the transports with 2 doors (one outer door that was on the outer hull of the ship in outer space that would open to and another inner door that was 350 meters away, the outer door would close to seal the outer hull to not allow the air pressure of the ship out. The inner door would then open and the shuttle or Transport could come in and land and then it would remain open until another shuttle was going to come in than the inner door would close to not let the transports air pressure to but sucked out when they open the outer hull door.) to allow smaller shuttles (a small transport to transport Captains or fleet admirals with about 12 soldiers to guard their Commanding Officer to other star-ships.) to land.

The colonization transport had 30 massive double doors (meaning two doors in one) on each both of it sides so that went the transport landed on other planet the doors would open and let the human's out faster. The doors were 4 inches thick like the hull and were 8 meters tall by 31.17 meters in width to let massive amounts of people out of the transport at once. The colonization transports had an intergalactic transmitter to send messages to their other transports. The transports have an anti-light and time efforts generator on board each of them for when the transport went into light speed the people and transport won't be turned into light but the generator created a force field not as strong as a shield but strong enough to go around the ship to not let it be turned into light went they went into light speed. The Generator also protected the transports from space time efforts that will happen if they travel faster than the speed of light to travel went they are about to explore around the Milky Way Galaxy faster instead of taking 1000's if not million of years to travel around the galaxy.

The transport had 2 hyper dive engines to travel to light speed and 40 sub-light engines to slow down the ship went it came out of light speed and to travel to a planet in the same star system faster. The hyper dive engines could travel .1014 light years(over 598.26 billion miles) each hour and could travel the Milky Way Galaxy in 10,000 years. The sub-light engines could make the ship go 1% as the lowest speed and to 10% as the highest speed went the ship is not in light speed with the light speed engines. The transports has over 4,000 rooms to hold all the survivors and it crew of the transport. The transports had 400 workout areas and 800 entertainment areas to have fun and to socialize with others.

They founded their own company called Abraham and Marcos Galactic Systems or the A.M.G.S. they made a deal with the United States government that they would continue build the Survival transports and of the hyper dive engines for all their transports and future star-ships. (Later in the future they would one rivaling company making similar Hyper dive engines to their own and other rivaling companies and on making survival Transports later renamed Colonial Transports to transport colonists to other star system to colonize.)

They left earth and decided to go to the Sagittarim arm of the Milky Way Galaxy to begin exploring for new star systems to colonize to begin again in other star systems. The arm was 3,000 light years from the Orion arm were earth was located in the Milky Way Galaxy. (A light year is 6 trillion miles.) It took 3 years to travel to the Sagittarim arm of the Milky Way galaxy. as the survival fleet was travel to another arm of the Milky Way Galaxy Dr. Blake Jones gave a brief speech to continue what happen and what while happen. The speech was: "the once beautiful Planet Earth is now all but destroyed by a Nuclear War and the use of natural resources. Humanity is forced to leave their once beautiful home, Earth and go into exploring the Milky Way Galaxy for other star systems with a planet(s) just like Earth. Maybe went humanity's technology is advanced enough to restore own planet back to its original beauty before the Nuclear War and the use of Natural resources.


	2. New Beginning

A New Beginning

The year is now 2071 and the Earth survivors were able to find a star system with a planet that was orbiting around a blue giant star and it was a little bigger than the earth that had the same atmosphere as Earth before the nuclear war. The planet had 2 moons to keep the planet balanced on its axis. The first moon was 2x's the size of earth's moon and it had the same atmosphere as the planet did. The 2nd one was the same as earth's moon; it had no atmosphere for any living things to live. The planet was covered by 75% of water and has 6 continents on it, 2 were the size of north and south America, 2 more the size of Russia, and the last two were the planets north and south poles and had ice round them for fresh water and to not cause the continents to stink went the ice became to melted. The Russia size continents were 35% plains for planting, 30% forest, 15% desert and the rest were mountains. The north and South America continents were 50% plains for planting crops, 25% forest, 15% desert, and the rest were mountains. The north and south poles were twice as big as Antarctica and were 25% mountains and the rest was ice sheets and glaciers.

The moon was able the same but there was something different on the moon. The moon had a mountain that was 10,000 ft. higher than Mount Everest. The moon was covered by 47% of water and has 8 continents: 2 the size of Australia, 1 the size of Asia, 2 the size of North and South America, 1 the size of Africa, and the North and South Pole continents. The Asia continent was 30% plain for crops, 30% desert, 25% mountains, and 15% forest. The Africa continent had 50% forest, 30% was plains good for farming, and 20% mountains. The Australia continent was 50% desert, 25% forest, 15% plains for farming, and the rest was mountains. The North and South Pole were the same size as earth's North and south poles but the continents were 15% mountains and the rest of them were ice sheets and glaciers for giving fresh water to the moons plants to live on the continents to make air to breath.

They saw that the planet and its first moon were protecting to colonize. They gave the star system the name Arsinoe for the planet Arsinoe, and for its moon's name: Caere. They landed 20% of their transports on the planet to begin building a civilization on the planet to start over on a new world. They landed 15% of their transports on the moon to begin build a civilization on the moon as well. They but in charge a governor named Bush Lee to supervise over the planet's and the moon's development well the rest of the fleet let to go search for more planets with moons to colonize. Lee's first ordered the building of a 20 cities to be constructed as soon as possible for people to started living in houses and buildings, instead of in the transports anymore. Lee wanted farms to be built to start planting and producing food to eat and fresh water to drink.

The fleet explored for 5 mouths and found another star system with a planet and a moon orbiting a yellow sun. The planet and moon both had inhabitable atmospheres to breath and were ready to be colonized because there was no another intelligent life of civilizations on the planet. The moon was slightly bigger than the earth's moon. The planet had an atmosphere of 65% nitrogen, 33% oxygen, and 2% Co2. The planet's surface was 50% land and 50% water. The planet had 5 massive continents that were the size of Asia and Greenland combined. The continents were 65% forest, 20% plains to plant crops, and 15% mountains. The fleet thought that this planet would because the supplier for wood to build houses for people to live in. The fleet landed 10% of their transports on the planets surface to begin building another civilization on a planet.

The moon's atmosphere was just like earth's atmosphere. The moon had 4 continents from the size of Australia to the north and south poles. The moon was 65% water and 35% dry land. 2 continents were the size of Australia and were 80% plains for farming, 10% forest, 5% desert, and the rest was mountains. The other 2 continents were 65% ice of ice sheets and glaciers to store fresh water and not to flood to moon, 20% mountains, and 15% hills. The fleet landed 5% of their transports on the moon to begin building another civilization. The fleet put a governor named Joshua Stark in charge of developing the civilization, while the fleet was away searching for more planets and moons to colonize. The first thing that Stark did is order the building of 20 cities on the planet and on the moon. Shark also wanting farms build to begin planting and harvesting food and to gather fresh water for the people on the planet to drink. They gave the star system the name Brixia for the planet Brixia and its moon the name of: Zarytus.

They fleet explored for 5 mouths and they found a star system with a planet with a moon that was 2 1/2x's bigger than earth's moon and they both inhabitable atmospheres and they were orbiting a blue star. The planet surface was 55% water and 45% dry land. The planet had 6 continents ranging from Asia to Australia. 2 continents were the size of Asia and they were 50% plains for planting, 20% forest, 15% % desert and the rest was mountains. 1 continent was the size of Africa and it was 40% desert, 25% forest, 15% plains for planting, and the rest were mountains. Another one was the size of Australia and the continent was 50% forest, 25% mountains, 10% plains for planting, and the rest was desert. 2 continents were the size of north and south poles and the continent was 80% of solid ice to store and hold fresh water and not to let the planet it flooded, 15% mountains, and the were was hills. The fleet landed 15% of their transports to begin a civilization on the planet.

The planet's moon has an atmosphere that was similar to earth's atmosphere. The moon had rings around it of ice and rock. The moon was 75% water, 25% dry land and it had 5 continents on the moon. 1 continent was the size of North and South America combined and it was 25% desert, 25% plains for planting, 30% forest, and the rest was mountains. Another continent was the size of Asia and it had the same type of climate. Another continent was the size of Australia and India combined and it had the same type of climate. The last continents were the north and south poles and the continents were 55% of solid ice, and 25% mountains, and the rest were hills. The fleet landed 10% of their fleet on the moon to begin a civilization. They put another governor named Samuel Jacob in charge to supervise the development of the civilization on the planet and moon, while the fleet was away searching for more planets and moons to colonize. They gave the star system the name Asturica for the planet Asturica and its moon the name: Sulis.

The fleet explored for another 5 mouths and found another star system that had a planet that was twice the size of earth and that was orbiting a blue star in a solar system that had 2 planets and 4 moons. The star system 2 planets both had breathable atmospheres and one moon that was 2 3/4x's as large as earth's moon and it has a breathable atmosphere. The 2nd planet was a litter bigger than earth and its moon was the size of the earth's moon but it had no breathable atmosphere. The first planet was 55% water and 45% dry land and it had 4 continents on the surface of the planet. 2 continents were the size of South America, Africa, and Australia combined and the continents were 30% desert, 25% mountains, 20% plains for planting and the rest were forest. The 2 continents had 2 climates around them controlling the weather around them. The last two were the North and south poles of the planet but the pole were the size Antarctica and Greenland combined the continents were 60% ice to store water and to keep the ice from melting causing the world to flood, 25% mountains, and the rest was hills.

The moon around the first planet had a surface of 65% water and 35% dry land and it had 3 continents on it. 1 super continent that was the size of Asia, north and South America, and Africa combined. The super continent was 35% desert, 25% forest, and 25% plains for planting, and the rest of the continent were mountains. The super continent had 2 climates around it to control the weather around the continent. The other continents were the north and South Pole of the moon and were 80% ice to store water, and 15% mountains and the rest were hills.

The 2nd planet had the same amount water and land on the surface as the 1st planet. The 2nd planet and the 8 continents and the same type of land and climates to control the weather around the continents that was on the 1st planet. The size continents were from of Asia to the Antarctic. 2 continents were the size of Asia, 2 were the size of north and south America, 1 was the size of Australia and Japan combined, another was the size of Greenland, the last 2 continents were the north and south poles of the moon to hold water to not let the planet flood. The explorer fleet decided to land their remaining transports with the survivors to unload and to start 3 civilizations in the star system. The fleet put 1 governor named Jacob Williams in charge of the star system to watch over the development of their civilizations in the star system. The fleet gave the star system the name Juliobona system, the planet's and moon's name were: Juliobona for the large planet, Aquae for the other planet, and Ammaia for the inhabitable moon.

* * *

New Galactic government

Date: March 19, 0049 N.E.(Neo Era, after the Exodus of Terra(Earth) the Human's of Terra decided to Begin a New Era by resetting their Calendar.)

The human populations in the star systems reached over 225 million people living in all the star systems they colonized. The Humans wanted a galactic Government to maintain order of the planets and moons that they colonized. The humans thought while having planetary governments to maintain order in the star systems they needed a galactic government to maintain order between the star systems and to have hyperspace galactic lanes way routes to travel between each planet easier. They began to gather all the governors all of the star systems on the planet Juliobona in the Juliobona system to talk about forming a Galactic government to keep order began all the planet and moons that they colonized.

They all wanted a stable galactic government that would be strong in times of war and had the power to made treaties with other races in the galaxy, the power to ended war and the power to declare war if they were attacked by other humans, aliens, or other things. The governors decided to set up a galactic Government called the Federation of United Star Systems or the F.U.S.S. The governors decided that the planet Juliobona in the Juliobona star system would become their capital star system for their new government and that they would began the first representatives in the Galactic government they of founded. With the foundation set the F.U.S.S. needed a Galactic constitution to make laws of F.U.S.S. to follow and for all the star system in the F.U.S.S. The constitutional laws were very similar to the US. constitution and it's amendments but the F.U.S.S. changed it a little.

They put in the 1st new amendment was is the security press to keep an eye on reports that might try to get to very classified information out things that the public shouldn't know yet. The 2nd the only religion that would be allowed is the Christian faith for all the F.U.S.S. to follow, any other religions would cause wars to break out from different ideas and opinions. 3rd all equal rights for everyone to have went their born in the F.U.S.S. or if they became a citizen of the F.U.S.S. 4th the right for each star system to have it own army to maintain order with the police if necessary or to protect the star system from any other spices or anything else. 5th The F.U.S.S. must have defense armies and fleets to protect itself if the F.U.S.S.* was under attack, and attack armies and fleets to counter attack an enemy.

6th The F.U.S.S. has the right to declare war on an enemy that attacked the F.U.S.S. and its territory or Colonies first. 7th Each star system must show respect to one another and are allowed to trade between one another with goods to use. 8th the F.U.S.S. has the right to stop any war conflict between star systems. 9th The F.U.S.S. has the right to cut off trade with the star systems that were at war with each other. 10th The F.U.S.S. would allow other galactic governments to have representatives to join the F.U.S.S. 11th The F.U.S.S. would have 3 main government branches and 2 secondary branches. The 3 main branches were: The Galactic Legislative Branch*, the Galactic Executive Branch with the Galactic F.U.S.S. president and other key Galactic representatives in the other branches and the Galactic Judicial branch. The 2 secondary branches were: Galactic Financial and the Galactic Science branch.

The 12th any factories or businesses that are destroying a planet Eco-system can't ruin no more than 25% of a planet's Eco-system. There won't be any dams blocking any major rivers of creek. The towns and cities would use massive pipes to pump water to them to drink and for other resources. The 13th the pipes can't stop the natural flow of any major rivers or creeks. If the company does stop the natural flow of a major river or creek would force to find a way to restore the natural flow of the river or creek. If they that a 2nd time they would but fined 10 million dollars and be forced again to find a way to restore the natural flow of any major rivers or creeks. If they do did a 3rd time they would be fined 100 million dollars and sentenced to a year of community service or 50 years in prison for ruining the Eco-system of a planet. The last two laws of the constitution were the Eco-system laws to protect all the planets in F.U.S.S. territory.

The Federation would have for every 25 million people in a star system the system was allowed to have one representative to represent them in the House of Representatives until the population 250 million people living in the star system, then House of Representatives would a maximum number of 10 to representatives for every star system but a star system with a population less than 25 million people living was given 2 free Galactic senators* to serve their star system of a term of 4 years* until they needed to be reelected by their people in their star system to be represented in the F.U.S.S. senate. The House of Representatives would a maximum number of 10 representatives for every star system after its population reaches over 250 million people living in the star system. Along with their Galactic senators in The Galactic Legislative Branch they had a Galactic House Representatives for Galactic Representatives that served for a term of 6 years* until they needed to be reelected back into the Galactic House of Representatives to represent the people and the star systems in their territory.

They built to building for all 5 branches to senators and Representatives to stay in called the Galactic Congress building* to hold meets and to let both Galactic senators and the Galactic representatives of all the 5 branches of government and of each star system to have a place to live while they were way from the star system. The build would have over 3,000 rooms for the present Galactic senators and the Galactic Representatives and for more Galactic Senators and the Galactic Representatives*. There was a massive meeting chamber in the Galactic Congress Building to hold meetings for the Galactic senators and the Galactic Representatives to talk and express their opinions.

The Galactic executive Branch would have the Galactic President Scott Jacob*of the F.U.S.S. that could serve for 4 terms each 4 years long*, Vice F.U.S.S. Galactic president that could serve as long as the Galactic President of the F.U.S.S., Galactic speaker of the house that could serve for 3 terms each 6 years long*, along with 22 Galactic Cabinet members to advice the F.U.S.S. President. The Galactic Executive Branch would have one of each of a star systems top military personal like A Brigadier General and up or a Rear Admiral and up for a total of 10 or 11(in-case of a tie in voting on a decision) top military officers serving in the Executive Branch*. The Branch had 18 politicians in the other Galactic branches along with 5 Galactic Judges for a total of over 72 Executive branch members. They were also able to vote on bill with all other branches that would later become laws for the F.U.S.S. government and their people to follow.

The numbers for the Galactic executive branch worked like this 1 Galactic senator for every group of 10 Galactic senators in the senate would be serving in the Executive Branch. 1 Galactic Representative for every group of 10 Galactic Representatives in the Galactic House of Representatives would be serving in the Executive Branch. 1 Galactic Financial politician out of a group of 10 in the Galactic Financial branch would be serving in the Executive Branch. 1 Galactic scientist and 1 Galactic engineer out of a group of 10 Galactic scientists and 10 Galactic engineers in the Galactic Science branch would be serving in the Executive Branch. Finally 1 Galactic Judge from one of the 19 to serve in the Galactic Judicial branch would be serving in the Executive Branch. although the branch was small in it increase in size as the would continue to explore feather into the Milky way Galaxy for more star systems to find and as the populations in the star systems increased for more Galactic Representatives to be elected into the Galactic House of Representatives.

The foundation of their Galactic Judicial branch would be made up of 19 Main Galactic Judges to be the main judges to see if a Galactic law the executive branch and the Legislative Branch made for their people was Galactic Constitutional or Galactic unconstitutional for the F.U.S.S. to follow. These Galactic Judges to serve in the Galactic Supreme court with the appointed of the executive branch by the F.U.S.S. president and the approval though the Legislative Branch(only the senate). The Judicial branch would have a single Judge elected from each star systems to represent them in the Judicial branch. These Galactic Judges would check over the Galactic laws that the senate and the house of representatives the Legislative Branch were passing to see if they were Constitutional or unconstitutional for the F.U.S.S. to follow. This branch was put into the Galactic Congress build to watch over the senate and the house of representatives more closely to make share that both branches were following the Constitution and weren't making in laws that violated the F.U.S.S. people rights except bring a time of civil war in the F.U.S.S. territory then they violated the F.U.S.S. people's rights if it mean ended the civil war quickly this was called Galactic Marshall law.

The Galactic Financial branch was the branch that would control all the finances of the F.U.S.S. government and to make sure the F.U.S.S. doesn't fall into bankrupt from spending on things that the F.U.S.S. does need to spend on like a war that they ready needed to fight an alien spices that was attacking them or if a new deathly disease that the F.U.S.S. science branch couldn't fine a cure quickly because the Galactic Financial branch didn't them enough funding the Galactic Financial branch would give them unlimited amount of funding to find a cure but after they found a cure the Galactic Financial branch would limit their funding again or if the Galactic Science branch was just worsening money the would limit their funding.

For the Galactic Executive branch the Galactic Financial Branch watch them closely because if the Galactic Executive branch was worsening money on a war that they couldn't win they would limit their funding to find a peaceful way to end the war or to withdraw from a war with their allies that was un-winnable. For their Admirals and Generals were just wasting money for personal gain they would limit they funding. For each star system was allowed to have 3 and in some case to have 2 to 4 of their was an even amount of financial people in the Galactic Financial branch to broke a tie that they had a hard time figuring out something that both sides thought were equally important and equally unimportant to their thought. Although each star system was allowed to have 12 of their best financial people of their planet to serve in the Galactic Financial branch at all times to control all the finances of the F.U.S.S. government and to make sure the F.U.S.S. doesn't fall into bankrupt from spending on things that the F.U.S.S. doesn't need to spend on. They were also able to vote on bill with all other branches that would later become laws for the F.U.S.S. government and their people to follow.

The Galactic Science branch was to fund projects for new technology that they developing that would help the F.U.S.S. to become more advanced in medicine to cure diseases to make life better for the F.U.S.S., math to help the scientists and engineers to design new technology like new ships, a new hyper dives, or new weapons with the support of the Galactic Financial branch to funding their projects to develop new technology to help the F.U.S.S. people and to defend the F.U.S.S. Government and people if they were attacked by another alien spices. For each star system they were allowed to have 2 scientists and up to 3 engineers for a total of 5 votes in Science branch for each of the star systems or in some cases 3 to 4 scientists or 4 to 5 engineers for a total of 7 to 9 votes to brake a tie if they had an even amount to agree and to disagree on building new technology like new ships, new hyper dives, or new weapons to defend the F.U.S.S. if they were attacked by another alien spices. They were also able to vote on bill with all other branches that would later become laws for the F.U.S.S. government and their people to follow.

With the New Galactic Government in place they needed a Galactic Nation flag*. They asked their designers to create a flag to representative their Galactic Nation in the Milky Way Galaxy. The designers created a Galactic flag that had three sections to represent them in the Galaxy. The 1st section would be a small inner box on the far left corner of the Flag that had a picture of their home planet Earth before the nuclear war. The 2nd section would was a medium box that overlapped the small in box that had a picture of Earth. The section was mostly medium color blue that had 4 whole spot shaped stars for the first four star systems of the F.U.S.S. and more would be added went they one of the still developing star systems form their colonists to build a civilization in the star system that they colonized. A star would add to the flag went a Star system population reaches over the number of 25 million people living in the star system.

The 3rd and finally section of the Galactic would a full picture of the Galaxy to shown that they are a Galactic Nation of the Milky Way Galaxy. The section overlapped the other 2 sections that had a picture of Earth and of the Number of Galactic Stars representing the number of star systems that they have in their Galactic Territory. The main Galactic Nation flag at the Galactic Congress Building to represent their Galactic Nation was 8ft. by 11ft. flag with the present number of Galactic Stars for their present number of star systems in the F.U.S.S. territory.

* * *

New Education system

February 21, 0050 N.E.

The F.U.S.S. Started to see that if they were going to continue exploring the Milky Way Galaxy they would their avenge F.U.S.S. citizen Education to be higher to travel around the Milky Way Galaxy. The Galactic Education department adviser Juno Macros to the F.U.S.S. President Scott Jacobs both agreed to increase the education level for the avenge F.U.S.S. citizen. They changed the name of the schools they called collage to the Galactic Academy. Now instead of requiring just High school Diploma to enter society that now needs to go a Galactic Academy 4 years to get a Galactic Academy Diploma to enter society. They decided that the population that have already Graduate from high school with a diploma are seniors in high school that were going to graduate to learn their High school diploma didn't have to go to the Galactic Academy but any grade below a senior in the school needed to go to the Galactic Academy.

The Galactic Academy had the following classes to learn a Galactic Academy Diploma:

4 years of advance mathematics (pass at least algebra II) to make it into the Galactic Academy.

2 years of standard Physics

2 years of advanced Galactic Physics

2 years of standard Galactic Engineering

2 years of Galactic Advance Engineering

2 years of standard Galactic Economics

4 years of Galactic life Science*

2 years of standard astronomy to get a basic understanding in the universe

2 years of Galactic Advanced Astronomy*

4 years of other electives (music, drawing, painting etc.)

A total of 2800 credits to receive the Galactic Academy Diploma

The New Galactic Academy would add more classes if their came in contact with other alien spices in the Milky Way Galaxy and want to learn the Basic of their language they would require 4 years of Galactic Foreign Language.* The Galactic Academy students had an optional 2nd level Galactic Academy called Advance Galactic Academy Collage for the Galactic Academy Graduating students to go to the same Classes they in the Galactic Academy but on the most advance level possible get advanced degrees in many fields or arts. The Advance Galactic Academy collage was 4 to 6 years to Graduate with an advance degree in a servant field like a degree in advance Technology or in Advance medicine to became a Galactic Doctor.

* * *

New Galactic Economy

May 27, 0050 N.E.

with the expansion of the F.U.S.S. so did the value of a dollar go down dramatically due to massive inflation 100% more in the Galactic Economy causing 2 Galactic Economy Great Depressions. For instant a trillion dollars now with the F.U.S.S. was worth only about 10 Billion dollars, 10 Billion dollars worth about 100 million dollars, 100 million dollars was worth about a million dollars; A million dollars was worth only about 10,000 dollars worth about 100 dollars. 100 dollars was worth only about a 1-dollar, 1-dollar worth about a penny.

To counter this rise in inflation in the Economy the F.U.S.S. decided to make new Galactic Economy that was based on the idea of Capitalism* similar to the ancient Earth Nation called the United States of America. However this new economy was a bigger due to the new vast space because the U.S.A. capitalism was limited only to a single star system. they countered the increasing inflation, by dramatically increase the amount mining Industries to mine more Galactic high valuable Resources as well to dramatically increase the Production and processing Industries that mine Raw building material resources into useable building materials to build their Galactic Civilization faster. They increase the pay for all the Galactic Jobs by 100% to counter the massive inflation in the Galactic Economy and to help stabilizes the Galactic Economy and not let the Economy Fall into a 3rd Great Galactic Depression*. They also began to use and two longer numbers than a trillion, they now used the numbers quadrillion and quintillion in they money system now because they know in the future as they will begin to expand farther into the Galaxy and may be more into the Universe the more money they will get for having a vast Galactic territory.

This new Galactic Economic Market began to use a new type of money called Galactic Credit or Credit for short to replace the U.S. Dollar bill and cents*. They replaced dollars and cents system due to large amount of inflation in the Economy and the now vast space of a Market to expand into the Galaxy more. A Galactic Credit equaled 100 dollars due to the Inflation in the Galactic Economy but after they increased the pay for all Galactic Jobs by 100% a Galactic Credit was now wealth a dollar. They began to make Galactic Credit bills but they added 1,000 credit bill*.

With a New Galactic Economic Market in the F.U.S.S. Galactic Territory the F.U.S.S. government had a new bigger area to get more income as they would expand Galactic Territory further into the Galaxy or from trading with other alien races that would want to trade with them. The New Galactic Market the F.U.S.S. would get a new Market Section for more financial income to run the F.U.S.S. Galactic government Programs to support their Employees working in the F.U.S.S. Market to make a living to support themselves and their families.

A few New Sections in the Galactic Economic Market was that it was divided into 2 parts. The 2 new parts were called the Galactic Government market and the Star system Government market. The Galactic Government market would have had more than 15 major Galactic Companies that Competed for making Major Contract Deals like in Galactic Construction or on making Galactic Spaceports to build new starships to defend the F.U.S.S. far enemy attack. The very first company to join the Galactic government market was the A.M.G.S Company to set for Galactic scientists and engineers to work harder on making new advanced defense technology for the F.U.S.S. to use to defend their Galactic Territory from enemy attack.

The Star system Government market was similar to the Galactic Government market. They had more than 10 Star system companies in their star system to compete for major Contact deals like Planetary Construction. The Star System Government market once in a while made had an opportunity to for some of their Star system companies to join the Galactic Government Market. The catch was that if a Star System Company was very successful in have sufficient amount of the Star system market like 40% and had financial account wealth over 31.14 billion Credits* then the company could join the Galactic government market.

This New Galactic economic Market also put in new Job positions. A few of than being a Galactic Engineer made 144,000 Dollars each year but due to inflation at 100% and the new Galactic Credits they really made 1,440 Credits each year and that wasn't enough but now with 100% increase in pay he or she now made 144,000 Credits each year. A Galactic Doctor made 240,000 Dollars each year but due to inflation at 100% and the new Galactic Credits they really made 2,400 Credits a year and that wasn't enough but now with 100% increase in pay he or she now made 240,000 credits each year.

* * *

*The F.U.S.S. stands for the Federation of United Star Systems.

*Galactic House of Representatives and Galactic senate.

*later 6 per star system went the number of Representatives reached over 3,000 members.

*later 20 years went they developed the life excitation scrum for a human to live for 500 years

*later 30 years went they developed the life excitation scrum for a human to live for 500 years

*The building was a 39x's bigger than the Congress building in Washington D.C. and they could see it from space easily.

*as the populations of their Star systems increase for the house of representatives and as the F.U.S.S. explored more into the Milky Way Galaxy for more Star system for the Senate to increase in size.

*Scott Jacob is the Grandson of former Governor Samuel Jacob of the Asturica system.

*went they later develop the life excitation scrum to increase a person life up to 400 years they would allow the Galactic President of the F.U.S.S. to serve for 4 terms each now 20 years long.

*Went they later develop the life excitation scrum to increase a person life to 400 years the speaker of the house could serve for 3 terms each 30 years long.

*The Military Officers would serve as long as the F.U.S.S. president in serving their Term and after the Military Officer could retire, continue serving with the New F.U.S.S. president if the President decided to continue having them stay, or be replaced by a new Military Officer that the President wanted.

*Similar to the U.S. national flag.

*To be able to tell went there is an inhabitable star system near by to refuel or to re-supply and to tell if the inhabits of the star system has Advance technology or if the star system is primitive.

*to able to read a Galactic map of the Milky Way Galaxy and to way their way back to their home star system with the help of astronomy

*either 4 years of the same Galactic foreign language of their first contact or 2 years of their coming First contact and 2 years of another Galactic foreign language.

*Capitalism- is an economic system in which trade, industry, and the means of production are largely or entirely privately owned and operated for profit. Central characteristics of capitalism include capital accumulation, competitive markets and wage labor.

*Similar to the Earth's Ancient Nation The U.S.A had from 1929 to 1938.

*Due to the fact the cents are a pain to deal with, no affiance.

*similar to the U.S. Dollar amounts like a dollar bill, 2 dollar bill, 5 dollar bill, 10 dollar bill, 20 dollar bill, 50 dollar bill, 100 dollar bill and a new 1,000 dollar version of the similar to the U.S. 100 dollar bill.

*The amount would increase more and more as they explore more into the Milky Way galaxy to colonize more star systems and to create more competition in both the Galactic Government and star system economy markets.


	3. New Technology

New Technology

The Date is July 19, 0200 N.E.(Neo Era or New Era)

The F.U.S.S.* and their populations in the star systems reached over 1.125 billion people living in all the star systems they colonized. The Science Branch of the F.U.S.S. has invented new technology like High advanced Extreme powerful Stable laser Technology, Extremely powerful shield generator to generate powerful shields. New energy efficient renewable energy resources like solar, wind geothermal and fusion(Like the Sun) energy. New medical technology and medicine like new scrums like life extension scrum to prolong a person life and the cure to most of the deadliest diseases that plague mankind, advanced Medicine cybernetic technology to make like advanced robotic arms and legs to replace arms or legs that were cut off or severed from the human body.

The F.U.S.S. scientists finally mastered how to make an extreme powerful stable laser Technology to use in both the Civilian and Military. the 1st time in Mankind's history an extremely powerful shield generator to create powerful shields to defend from the laser. They gave the laser to mines to use for cutting out materials to use in building cities for people to live in. the laser was able to cut though any type of material that the miners needed to dig out to use. The scientist made the laser into weapons like the laser cannon, laser machine gun, laser handgun and the laser rifle to defend the F.U.S.S. from attack or to attack an enemy that attacked them first. The laser cannon was 5x's size of a U.S. battleship's cannon and it had 3 main laser cannons to fire multiply laser blasts at an enemy ship or at enemy ground forces that might try to take over a planet or to invaded the F.U.S.S.

A scientist named Billy Jeff and his team of scientist's and engineers have mastered holographic technology they can now form a full hologram that was clear enough to see very well. The holographic technology had speakers for someone to speak to other people long distance with the Hologram. The holographic technology can project a full size hologram of a battleship cruiser. The F.U.S.S. used the Holographic technology in the military and their space naval fleet to assimilate battlefield tactics and to show new tactics to use in war. They also now could use the Holographic technology to create disguises for them making first contact not to cause panic on a planet the used holographic technology for spying on planets to see if they were obeying the F.U.S.S. laws.

Billy Jeff and his team of scientist and engineers founded their own Company called Jeff Holographic Technology Co. or the J.H.T.C. they made a Deal with the F.U.S.S. science Branch and military Branch to build and create the new a latest holographic Technology for the F.U.S.S. and they people to buy. The F.U.S.S. Military Branch would use the holographic technology for space battle simulation training for they warships and their Crews to be sharp in-case a Galactic War or a Civil war in their own Galactic Nation to put an end to the Civil War quickly.

A scientist named Ruth York and an engineer named Peter Marcos and their team of scientists and engineers designed their first self-guided space missile. The missile was the size of an old nuclear missile and it had 1 very powerful rocket engine, and 4 smaller thrusters to make the missile go up, down, left, right. The missile had a 20 lb. TNT warhead or a nuclear warhead to be launched at an enemy warship to destroy the ship or to weaken the enemy ship shield strength or to eliminate enemy ground forces that might try to invade a planet that the F.U.S.S. controlled. The missile had a self-guided system that would be programmed to go to were they programmed it to go like to an enemy ship to destroy it or to weaken it shields, or to eliminate enemy ground forces that might try to invade a planet that the F.U.S.S. controlled. They decided to massive produce the self- guided missile for the F.U.S.S. to use if they were attacked or invaded by any other spices or people that might try to cause trouble in the F.U.S.S. the cost of make one of the Self-guided missiles cost 10 million credits.

A scientist named Rebecca Swan and her team of scientist's was finally able to create a shield generator to create a force shield around things to hold them, to protect them from fire of enemy ships, or to trap things. The generator could make a shield big enough and strong enough to protect a battleship cruiser from a multiply laser cannon hits. Each time the shield was hit by a laser cannon blast the shield downed every 3%. The shield generator was installed in all their warships that they build to protect the F.U.S.S. from attack by any other spices that might try to destroy the F.U.S.S. or to solve inner conflicts in the F.U.S.S. territory like planets that were fighting over trade routes or ideas that they don't agree with each other.

A scientist named Naomi Stark* and an engineer named Richard Lee* with their team if scientists and engineers designed they first space fighter. The fighter had 4 rocket engines on the back of it to push it forward and 4 thrusters that were for moving the fighter up, down, right, and left. The fighter was about the size of a Jet fighter. The fighter had 4 laser machine guns on both of it wings. It had it had 10 missiles on each of the fighters wings. The missiles were a smaller vision of their self-guided missiles. The missiles were 5-½ ft. long by 6 in. in with one small rocket engine to push it forward and 4 mini thrusters to make it go up, down, right, and left. The missile's warhead at the every front of it had a 2-½ lb. TNT warhead. The cost of making just a single Space fighter cost the F.U.S.S. government a million credits.

They also designed their first space bomber. The bomber had 4 rocket engines on the back to push it forward. The space bomber was about the size of a Jet bomber. The bomber had 10 laser machine gun turrets with a 10 man crew laser gun turret crews to defend it from enemy fighters and to 2 pilots to pilot the Space bombers in space to fly the it space. The space bomber could carry 2 ½ tons of bombs to drop on an enemy capital ship to weaken the ships shield strength. The cost of making a single space bomber cost the F.U.S.S. government 2.5 million credits.

Naomi Stark and Richard Lee with their team of scientists and the engineers design a new type of ship. They decided to name this new spaceship they designed the Battleship cruiser. The battleship cruiser is 2,750 meters in length, 539.5 meters in width and 161.955 meters in length/depth. The ship had 38 large air tie doors to open when they landed on a planet to pick up new crew-members or to go to a spaceport to pick up new crew-members on the spaceport. The ship had intergalactic transmitter to transmit messages to other ships or other planets in the Milky Way galaxy and a sensor relay to scan the space around them within 10 light years to pick up other ships that were close by. They installed in the battleship cruiser plans an anti light speed efforts generator or the A.L.E. generator to keep the crew of the battleship cruiser from return into light from going into light speed without the A.L.E generator. The ship has a very large life support system to support 3,300 crew-members with breathable air to breath.

The ship had 4 sub light engines to slow down went they come out of light speed and to fly the ship went was not in light speed, it also had hyper dive with 2 hyper dive engines to jump into light speed to go to other planets faster. The ship had 85 anti-spacecraft turrets on the upper part of the ship and 85 anti-spacecraft on each side of the ship. The ship has 4 massive laser cannons on it upper part of the ship, 3 on the sides of the ship, and 8 on the bottom of the ship. The ship had very large bottom door to open to storage landed gear on the ship to land on a planet.

The battleship cruiser had 3 massive spacecraft hangers; each spacecraft hanger could hold 60 fighters and 20 bombers. The hangers were 229.166 meters in length, 76.38 meters in width, 343.749 meters in height/depth inside the ship the hanger extended another layer below the hanger. The layer was 80 meters in depth below the hanger by the whole depth of the upper hanger. The upper level of the hangers had a shield protecting it from outer space, the shield was told by the fighters, bombers or transport copies to lower the shield enough to let the fighters, bombers, or transports thought the shield but the shield was still strong enough to keep the atmosphere in the ship from be suck out inside space. The lower levels of the hangers could hold 30 fighters and 10 bombers to launch at enemy fighters and bombers. The upper level holds the rest of their fighters and bombers for the rest of the lower hanger. The upper level would open its floor (because the floor was one massive door.) and let the remaining fighters and bombers would be lowered to the lower hanger had them could be launched against enemy fighters and bombers. The engineers redesigned the F.U.S.S. transports to have 3 hangers on them but they carried 5 fighters in each hanger to defend themselves from an enemy attack. The cost of building just a single battleship cruiser cost 300 million credits for the F.U.S.S. government.

Naomi Stark and Richard Lee the leading people in their team of scientist's and engineers founded their own Galactic Company called Stark and Lee Ship design Co. or the S.L.S.D. for short. Naomi took 6 years of business management classes to have as a back up incase she didn't get a Job and a Galactic scientist. Richard Lee took 4 years of economics as a back up incase he didn't become a Galactic engineer. Naomi Stark and Richard Lee made a contract deal with the F.U.S.S. Government that they would design new types of Galactic Ships for the F.U.S.S. to purpose and sell to the public. The S.L.S.D. become a Galactic one of the First Galactic Government's marketing competes to the fact that they were building a major new Piece of defense technology to defend the F.U.S.S. from any interstellar attack.

An engineer Andrew Smith named and a scientist named Matthew Clipper with their team of engineers and scientists designed and build their first spaceport to build their capital ships in outer space. The spaceport was 15x's as large as a shipyard on their planets. The spaceport had a main body to provide living quarters and to store mass amounts of iron ore to turn into metal to build their capital ships. The spaceport had 8 huge arms each 15,000 meters long by 2200 meters wide by 150 meters deep for the workers to go and build capital ships and for some of the new of the ships crew that were going to launch their new ships to the planets that were using them to transport supplies and to trade good with other planets. Each of the huge arms had 15 massive laser cannons to defend the spaceport from enemy capital ships and 500 anti-spacecraft turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers that might try to attack them. Each of huge arms could hold a transport or 5 battleship cruisers to be built or to repair them if they were damaged from any type of battle or accidents.

The spaceports main body had 200 lower decks and 100 upper decks to hold the workers quarters and supplies that they needed to build their transports and capital ships. The main body of the spaceport was formed in a circular size for the platform to build the upper decks on top and the lower decks on the bottom of the platform. The platform was given a shield generator to make a shield to protect the spaceport from enemy attacks and an intergalactic transmitter to send messages to the planet that it was orbit around or to other star system in the F.U.S.S. territory. The spaceport had a massive life support system to recycle the used air back breathable air. The platform was a half the size as the huge arms used to build ships.

The spaceport could hold some 144,000 workers and 20,000 to 50,000 crew-members for the transports and battleship cruisers to launch them went they were completed and ready to be launched. The spaceport had 450 thruster engines to keep the spaceport in stable orbit and 10 sub-light engines to make the spaceport orbit around the Planet to not cause the spaceport to fall out of orbit that might burn up in the planets atmosphere or that it won't drift out in outer space to loss the spaceport. The F.U.S.S. government ordered the building of the spaceport and saw that price for building just a single massive Spaceport would cost over 7.5 trillion credits. It took 20 years for the engineers and construction workers to build the spaceport. They wanted to build their battleship cruiser to see how long it would to build. In 9 months to build their battleship cruiser which to them that was to long.

After the construction of the first spaceport the F.U.S.S. ordered the build of 4 more spaceports and a price over 30 trillion credits* to build more ships to transport supplies to other star systems or to trade goods with other star systems and to have 2 battleship cruisers to guard the transports to made share that the transport won't get robbed by space pirates. With 2 more spaceports to build battleship cruisers they now could build a battleship cruiser in 6 months instead of 9 months. With the others they could now build a transport in 3 months instead of 4.5 months to build a transport.

They designed and build their own fighter and bomber factory in space to construct fighters and bombers for the transports and battleship cruisers to use to defend themselves from enemy fighters and bombers that might try to attack them. The factory was 3x's smaller as the spaceport and cost and 3rd of the price to build transports and battleship cruisers. The factory had 6 huge arms that were being used to put hangers in to use the hangers to assemble fighters and bombers to send to their ships that they were sent to defend. Each huge arm was 5,000 meters long by 440 meters wide by 400 meters deep and the arm had 5 hangers that were divided into 2 parts, top and bottom to made fighters and bombers on the top half and on the bottom half. The fighter and bomber factory had 5 sub-light engines to keep the factory in orbit from going out into outer space or to be burned up in the planets atmosphere.

The fighter and bomber factory had 138,000 assembly crews to put together the fighters and bombers, 10,000 workers to turn iron ore into steel and to make tools and pieces of the fighters and bombers to assemble them. The factor had over 21,000 fighter and bomber pilots to pilot the fighters and bombers to their transports or to their battleship cruisers to defend them. It took the construction workers 5 years to build the fighter and bomber factory for the F.U.S.S. to use to build fighters and bombers to defend their ships from enemy attacks.

Andrew Smith and Matthew Clipper found their own Galactic Company with their team of scientists and engineers called Smith and Clipper Galactic Construction or the S.C.G.C. for short. They made a contract deal with the F.U.S.S. government to design new starships* and made designs for constructing Spaceports to make starships for the F.U.S.S. and their people to purchase. They would build fighter and bomber factories to made Fighters and bombers for the starships to use to defend themselves against enemy spacecraft. They were another of a few first Galactic Companies competing in the Galactic Government market.

A scientist Named Michael Jones* and an engineer named Jason Cooper* with their team of scientists and engineers designed a new hyper dive to travel to their planets faster. They estimated with their old hyper dive it would take them 135 years to travel across the milk way galaxy, but now with their new hyper dive their could travel across the Milk Way galaxy in 16 months, 100x's faster then their old hyper dive. They could travel to planet in 1-½ days instead of 5 months to travel one of their planets.

They installed the new hyper dive into all their ships they were using or were being built by the spaceport. Michel Jones and Jason Cooper founded their own Galactic Company Called Jones and Cooper Galactic Dive Co. or the J.C.G.D. company they made a contract deal with the F.U.S.S. that they would make similar Hype dive engines to sell to the F.U.S.S. and their people as did their Rivaling Company* that made hyper dive engines and Colonial Transports. They were another of a first few Galactic companies competing in the Galactic Government market.

Along with new technology the F.U.S.S. had group of their top Galactic Engineers to design a new type of skyscraper. The leading engineers were named Dick York and Abby Curtis and they made new designs to build a new type of skyscraper called a super skyscraper. (that were 15x's longer than the skyscraper called the Shanghai Tower, in Shanghai, China and cost 15x's more). This skyscraper was 2073 ft. in height, with 121 floors; the foundation went down into the ground for 282 Ft. for it to have a strong base, 20 ft. thick Baseboard, with the floor area of 4,090,300 above grade. The new super Skyscrapers were 31,095 ft. high plus other 566 ft. with a total of 31,661 ft. (5.97 miles up) high for a long rang Galactic transmitter to reserved long transmitter from friends and other important people like a general to other general living in one of these new skyscrapers that needed to talk. The foundation of this Skyscraper went underground about 4,230 ft. (.08 miles underground). The perimeters of these new skyscrapers were 8,580 ft. in length (1.625 miles) by 8,565 ft. (1.622 miles) in width. The baseboards of these new skyscrapers were 300 ft. in thick to keep the build from falling over. The sq. ft. of the floor area was over 73.487 million sq. ft.

These new skyscrapers had 2110 floors for people to live in the building, 422 other floors in the building for hospitals to be able to deliver babies for mothers in the building that were expecting to deliver, 527 more floors for ac's and heater's to keep the building cool in the summer and warm in the winter, 422 more floors for storage areas to keep food for every 5 floors to have enjoy. There were 32 floors for elevators to switch off to other on the other floors to release to pressure on the elevators every 120 floors. The building had 2000 elevators in it to take people to their rooms that they were living in.

They put in the plans of the skyscrapers that every 10 floors up in the air higher than 3,000 high would have atmospheric maintainers to maintain the atmosphere below 3,000 ft. to be the same in the build above 3,000 ft. or higher. Each floor above 3000 ft. had a metal cover door that was air tie to seal up an area were broken window was to not let the atmospheric pressure out and to let the whole room loss it pressuring and kill everyone due to the lack of breathable air in such a high elevation. there were 318 floors with atmospheric maintain generators to keep the building in the atmosphere that was below 3,000 ft. each floor out of the 2110 floors for the people living could hold around 306,200 rooms with over 612,400 people living in the rooms on each floor. The building could hold over to 1.292 billion people to living in the building.

Dick York and Abby Curtis along with their leading team of Galactic Engineers set up their own Galactic Company Called York and Curtis Galactic Super Construction or Y.C.G.S.C. With the plans finished and ready Dick York and Abby Curtis decided it was time to build these skyscrapers. So they asked the F.U.S.S. for a contract deal to start constructing the Super skyscrapers. the F.U.S.S. did give them a sign contract but they though because the were going so high in the air that their workers needed breath mask to breath more than 8,000 ft. up. The cost of building one of these super skyscrapers was 12 billion Credits. This was another new section in the Galactic government market called Galactic Super construction with the Y.C.G.S.C being the First Galactic civilian Company in constructing super skyscrapers.

The F.U.S.S. construction program estimated that it would take at most 51,000 of their workers to build one of these skyscrapers in 90 years. The F.U.S.S. ordered the building of 5 from the Y.C.G.S.C. super skyscrapers to be build in every star system so that went a star systems populations got to big they could start using these super skyscrapers to live in to made more room for the populations to increase. The super Skyscrapers were build for the People in the Star system to not ruin no more than 25% of the planet Eco-system that they were living on the planet and for more and more buildings being build ruining more than 25% of a planets Eco-system. So they decided to build these massive skyscrapers to maintain the rule of not ruining anymore than 25% of a planets eco-system.

3 other groups of Galactic Engineers in the F.U.S.S. made similar plans for their own super Skyscrapers to give the F.U.S.S. more opinions to build different Super skyscrapers for people to live in. The F.U.S.S. saw that with these new skyscrapers opened up a new competitive Section in the Galactic Market called Galactic Super Construction. The 1st group of engineers was lead by Galactic Engineers John Isaac and Naomi Matthews that designed their super skyscrapers. They found their own Galactic Company called Isaac and Matthews Galactic Super Construction or the I.M.G.S.C. for short. They asked the F.U.S.S. Government for a contract Deal to begin building their own super skyscrapers. The F.U.S.S. agreed and signed a contract with then to begin constructing their Super skyscrapers for people to live in when they finished constructing one. They would become a completer in the Galactic Government market section of Galactic Super construction and with the Y.C.G.S.C Company in constructing super skyscrapers for the F.U.S.S. to use and purpose. The cost of building one of these super skyscrapers was 11.82 billion Credits.

The I.M.G.S.C designs for their Super Skyscrapers were very similar to the I.M.G.S.C designs but there were a few differences. 1st the super skyscraper was 29,000 ft. high plus other 566 ft. with a total of 29,566 ft. (5.08 miles up) high for a long rang Galactic transmitter to reserved long transmitter from friends and other important people like a general to other general living in one of these new skyscrapers that needed to talk. 2nd The foundation of this Skyscraper went underground about 4,150 ft. (0.713 miles underground). 3rd The perimeters of these new skyscrapers were 8,300 ft. in length (1.426 miles) by 8,250 ft. (1.417 miles) in width. 4th The baseboards of these new skyscrapers were 280 ft. in thick to keep the build from falling over. The sq. ft. of the floor area was over 68.475 million sq. ft.

The I.M.G.S.C. Super skyscrapers would have 2000 floors for people to live in. 400 other floors in the building for hospitals to be able to deliver babies for mothers in the building that were expecting to deliver, 500 more floors for ac's and heater's to keep the building cool in the summer and warm in the winter, 400 more floors for storage areas to keep food for every 5 floors to have enjoy. There were 30 floors for elevators to switch off to other on the other floors to release to pressure on the elevators every 100 floors. The building had 2000 elevators in it to take people to their rooms that they were living in.

They put in the plans of the skyscrapers that every 10 floors up in the air higher than 3,000 ft high would have atmospheric maintainers to maintain the atmosphere below 3,000 ft. to be the same in the build above 3,000 ft. or higher. Each floor above 3000 ft had a metal cover door that was air tie to seal up an area were broken window was to not let the atmospheric pressure out and to let the whole room loss it pressuring and kill everyone due to the lack of breathable air in such a high elevation. there were 265 floors with atmospheric maintain generators to keep the building in the atmosphere that was below 3,000 ft. each floor out of the 2000 floors for the people living could hold around 306,000 rooms with over 612,000 people living in the rooms on each floor. The building could hold over to 1.224 billion people to living in the building.

The 2nd group of Engineers was lead by Galactic engineers Wilson Sheppard and John Rome designed their own plans of their own Super Skyscrapers. They found their own Galactic Company Called Sheppard and Rome Galactic Super Construction or the S.R.G.S.C. They asked the F.U.S.S. Government for a contract deal to begin building their own super skyscrapers. The F.U.S.S. agreed and signed a contract deal with then to begin constructing their Super skyscrapers for people to live in when they finished constructing one. The F.U.S.S. agreed and signed a contract with then to begin constructing their Super skyscrapers for people to live in when they finished constructing one. They would become a completer in the Galactic Government market section of Galactic Super construction with the other Galactic Super construction Companies in constructing super skyscrapers for the F.U.S.S. to use and purpose. The cost of building one of these super skyscrapers was 9.6 billion Credits.

The S.R.G.S.C. designs for their Super Skyscrapers were very similar to the other Galactic Super construction Companies designs but there were a few differences. 1st the super skyscraper was 26,100 ft. high plus other 566 ft. with a total of 26,666 ft.(29,775 ft., 5.08 miles up) high for a long rang Galactic transmitter to reserved long transmitter from friends and other important people like a general to other general living in one of these new skyscrapers that needed to talk. 2nd The foundation of this Skyscraper went underground about 3,807 ft. (0.713 miles underground). 3rd The perimeters of these new skyscrapers were 7,722 ft. in length (1.326 miles) by 7,425 ft. (1.275 miles) in width. 4th The baseboards of these new skyscrapers were 270 ft. in thick to keep the build from falling over. The sq. ft. of the floor area was over 57.335 million sq. ft.

The S.R.G.S.C. Super skyscrapers would have 1800 floors for people to live in. 360 other floors in the building for hospitals to be able to deliver babies for mothers in the building that were expecting to deliver, 450 more floors for ac's and heater's to keep the building cool in the summer and warm in the winter, 360 more floors for storage areas to keep food for every 5 floors to have enjoy. There were 26 floors for elevators to switch off to other on the other floors to release to pressure on the elevators every 100 floors. The building had 1800 elevators in it to take people to their rooms that they were living in.

They put in the plans of the skyscrapers that every 10 floors up in the air higher than 3,000 ft high would have atmospheric maintainers to maintain the atmosphere below 3,000 ft. to be the same in the build above 3,000 ft. or higher. Each floor above 3000 ft had a metal cover door that was air tie to seal up an area were broken window was to not let the atmospheric pressure out and to let the whole room loss it pressuring and kill everyone due to the lack of breathable air in such a high elevation. there were 265 floors with atmospheric maintain generators to keep the building in the atmosphere that was below 3,000 ft. each floor out of the 1800 floors for the people living could hold around 300,000 rooms with over 600,000 people living in the rooms on each floor. The building could hold over to 1.08 billion people to living in the building.

The 3rd and finally group of Galactic Engineers was lead by Galactic engineers Sheppard Dexes and Bruce Mackay designed their own plans of their own Super Skyscrapers. They found their own Galactic Company Called Dexes and McKay Galactic Super Construction or the D.M.G.S.C. They asked the F.U.S.S. Government for a contract deal to begin building their own super skyscrapers. The F.U.S.S. agreed and signed a contract with then to begin constructing their Super skyscrapers for people to live in when they finished constructing one. The F.U.S.S. agreed and signed a contract with then to begin constructing their Super skyscrapers for people to live in when they finished constructing one. They would become a completer in the Galactic Government market section of Galactic Super construction with the Galactic Super construction companies in constructing super skyscrapers for the F.U.S.S. to use and purpose. The cost of building one of these super skyscrapers was over 12 billion Credits.

The D.M.G.S.C. designs for their Super Skyscrapers were very similar to the other Galactic Super construction company's designs but there were a few differences. 1st the super skyscraper was 31,900 ft. high plus other 566 ft. with a total of 32,466 ft (5.578 miles up) high for a long rang Galactic transmitter to reserved long transmitter from friends and other important people like a general to other general living in one of these new skyscrapers that needed to talk. 2nd The foundation of this Skyscraper went underground about 4,441 ft. (0.763 miles underground). 3rd The perimeters of these new skyscrapers were 9,009 ft. in length (1.547 miles) by 8,993 ft. (1.545 miles) in width. 4th The baseboards of these new skyscrapers were 315 ft in thick to keep the build from falling over. The sq ft. of the floor area was over 81.01 million sq ft.

The S.R.G.S.C. Super skyscrapers would have 2200 floors for people to live in. 440 other floors in the building for hospitals to be able to deliver babies for mothers in the building that were expecting to deliver, 550 more floors for AC's and heater's to keep the building cool in the summer and warm in the winter, 440 more floors for storage areas to keep food for every 5 floors to have enjoy. There were 26 floors for elevators to switch off to other on the other floors to release to pressure on the elevators every 100 floors. The building had 2200 elevators in it to take people to their rooms that they were living in. They put in the plans of the skyscrapers that every 10 floors up in the air higher than 3,000 ft high would have atmospheric maintainers to maintain the atmosphere below 3,000 ft. to be the same in the build above 3,000 ft. or higher.

Each floor above 3000 ft had a metal cover door that was air tie to seal up an area were broken window was to not let the atmospheric pressure out and to let the whole room loss it pressuring and kill everyone due to the lack of breathable air in such a high elevation. there were 265 floors with atmospheric maintain generators to keep the building in the atmosphere that was below 3,000 ft. each floor out of the 2200 floors for the people living could hold around 330,000 rooms with over 660,000 people living in the rooms on each floor. The building could hold over to 1.452 billion people to living in the building.

The F.U.S.S. knew that as the Populations in the Star systems increase they decided that every planet could have up to 300 Super skyscrapers with a population of 387.6 billion people living in the super skyscrapers and a population of 3.5 billion in all cities around them. The F.U.S.S. decided that if star systems population reached over 387.6 billion people they would need to began travel people to other star system with a population less than 325 billion or reduce the amount of child people could have reduce or maintain the population of a Star system to 387.6 billion people or less. The F.U.S.S. stated they these would but the population control laws on their Planets.

The F.U.S.S. did this similarly for the moon(s) in orbit the planet(s) in their Star system(s). They decided to let the moons have between 15 super skyscrapers if they had a habitable moon that was the size of the Earth's moon. They could 45 super skyscrapers on their largest moon in their star system but if they did have moon's no more than the size of earth's moon or a little bigger that was Inhabitable their could have no more than 25 Super Scrapers on their Moon's surface; on their largest moons (twice as bigger as or larger than the Earth's moon) they couldn't have no more than 45 super skyscrapers on the each moon in their star systems.

The moons in their star system about Earth's moon could have a population 19.38 billion in their super skyscrapers and in the rest of they cities around the super skyscrapers of the moon no more than 500 million people for a total of more than 19.38 billion living on their small moons. With their larger moons they could have 58.14 billion people living in their super skyscrapers and in their cities around their Super skyscrapers not more than 1.5 billion people for a total of no more than 59.64 billion people living on their larger moons. If the moons population each of over their limits they would need to reduce the amount of children people could have or start transporting people off moons but if the planet population reached if limit they would need to sent people to other star system with planets and moons populations under their limits to take them.

* * *

New energy sources

Along with the new technology the Scientists and engineers found new ways to mass product new clean energy sources to power their cities and towns. They found a way to make a massive energy efficient solar panel to take all the solar energy the solar panel collected and turn it into energy to power their cities and towns. A team of Galactic Scientists and Galactic engineers lead by a Scientist named Jeremiah Darby and Galactic engineer Timothy Lucas were able to build prototype of a Gigantic Solar panel station that could produce enough solar energy to power a massive city(about the size of Toyko, Los angles, and New York combined) and 20 towns. It would cost Darby and Lucas about 75 million Credits to build their prototype. They took out a loan for the Star system Government bank had to pay 15% interest up front to get the business loan. They went to a bank and took out another loan to pay for the Star system government interest up front to get their business loan.

Jeremiah Darby and Timothy Lucas set up their own company called Darby and Lucas Renewable Industries or D.L.R.I. for short to make Solar panels and build Solar power Stations to power Cites and towns with Solar Energy. They asked for a contract with the Asturica star system government to begin building solar panels and solar power station. The Asturica government signed a contract and would fund any and all of the D.L.R.I. construction of solar panel and of solar power stations. They would fund any research on more advanced technology to improve on their designs to build bigger and better solar power station. They build 12 solar panel assemble factories to put together the solar panels and for constructing Solar power stations in the Asturica system.

Over the course of 350 years the D.L.R.I. construction workers built over 70 solar power stations more improved thanks to competing solar station companies to power over 140 major cities and 280 towns across F.U.S.S. Galactic Territory. 300 years out of the 350 the D.L.R.I. join in the Galactic government market making a new Section in the Galactic Government market called the Renewable resource market section. There were 4 more main Renewable resource Companies constructing solar panels and building solar power stations in the Galactic Government market.

The scientist and engineers found a way to mass product windmills to product wind power to run their cities and towns just like the solar panels did. The construction workers built over 15 windmill factories to build windmills and then take the windmills that they build to the windmill stations to install them to begin producing energy to power their cities and towns. They set up over 150 windmill stations in the windy areas of the planet Asturica to product energy to power their cities and towns. Each windmill station produced enough power to run 15 cities and over 30 towns.

scientists and engineers found a way to take geothermal energy and turning it into power to run their cities and towns, without cause massive eruptions from volcanoes that might inactive by the use of geothermal energy or massive earthquake from the production of geothermal energy. A team of Galactic scientist and Galactic engineers lead by Galactic Engineer named Ronald Russey and a scientist named Jessica Daron were one of the first teams to figure out how to use geothermal energy to use as power to power cities and towns.

They designed the first prototype geothermal generator and a geothermal station to gather geothermal energy to use as power to run their cities and towns. The prototype geothermal generator could produce enough power to power a single avenge skyscraper for a week. The prototype geothermal station was set up in an area that had a sufficient amount of geothermal energy to use as power. The area were the geothermal station was set up had an area of 400 sq. miles. The geothermal station had 150 Geothermal generators produced enough power to power a city the size of Los Angles with a single super skyscraper or 50 towns (the Size of Turlock*) but with a city with more than 1 super skyscraper in the city the city would need more Geothermal Stations to power more of the super skyscrapers that the city was going to build.

Ronald Russey and Jessica Daron along with their team of Galactic engineers and Galactic scientists set up their own Company called Russey and Daron Geothermal Industries or the R.D.G.R.I. for short. They asked their Star system Government for a Contract to become one of the few Geothermal Energy providers. Their Star system Government said yes and made a contact and signed it for them to begin building their prototypes. It took over 10 years to build the prototypes but their worked. The cost of building the prototypes was over 6 billion Credits to build the geothermal generators and the geothermal station. The station powered a single with enough renewable clear energy to last for years.

Over the course the 140 years, they with their company construction workers built over 20 geothermal factories to build geothermal generators to take geothermal energy and turn it into power to run their cities and towns. The R.D.G.R.I. had 4 more completer's that designed and built their own prototypes and get contracts to began big complete. 120 years out of the 140 years they were to get 40% of the Geothermal Energy market in their Star system, a net wealth of over 12.5 billion credits they were offered to become a contractor to the F.U.S.S. Galactic Government and to enter the Galactic market.

the F.U.S.S government scientists and engineers have finally after centuries of around the clock research and Develop a Massive Fusion Reactor(similar to the Sun). the F.U.S.S. scientists and Engineers theory that a Massive Fusion Reactor Prototype can provide enough power to a City 3x's the size of Tokyo, Los Angles and London combine for over 1,200 years before the reactor needed to refuel. they give the Massive Fusion Reactor Prototype to the F.U.S.S. to begin mass Production Fusion reactors to replace F.U.S.S. Nuclear Reactors because the Fusion Reactors are more powerful and can provide power to Cities and because they environmental friendly because of the risk of Nuclear Radiation spilling out of and causing damage to the Environment around the Plant.

The scientists make a new fuel source install of nuclear power that cause radiation that could kill someone if they were exposed to must radiation. The new fuel source was hydrogen fuel. They build a massive machine that took water from the ocean and then took the hydrogen from the water and then use the hydrogen and put them into massive tanks and put them inside the transports and battleship cruisers as fuel tanks. The fuel tanks were over 500,000 gallons. The tanks could stay full for 3 months until they needed to be refueled. They installed hydrogen tanks in the transports and battleship cruisers and fuelled them up to use. The used the hydrogen fuel to fuel they new flying cars and trucks.

With these new energy resources the F.U.S.S. decided to destroy all nuclear power plants and take the uranium and put in missiles to make into nuclear missiles to use in war. With all these new Energy resources now being used in all the star systems of the F.U.S.S. the pollution rate in all their star systems dropped down by 80%.

* * *

New medial technology and new medicine

During the 136 years a Galactic Scientist named Swan Smith, Galactic Doctor named Jason Obadiah and an engineer named Roman James with a team of Scientists, Doctors, and Engineers finally were able to produce robotic or cybernetic technology in medicine to use. They were able to make robotic arms and legs to replace arms or legs that were cut off or severed from the human body. They made 2 types of robotic arms and 2 types of robotic legs.

The first type of robotic arm was the Called the short Robotic arm* The short Robotic arm was for if a person lost the middle part or below of one of their arm the short robotic arm can replace the part that they were missing. The second type of the Robotic arm was called the long robotic arm* the long robotic arm was for if a person lost their arm from the upper part meaning lower upper, middle upper, or ¾ upper, or to replace the entire arm all the way up to the shoulder area with an entire robotic arm to give the person the freedom of having to whole arms again either one robotic and one natural arm or both robotic arms if they lost both their natural arms.

The first type of Robotic Leg was called the short robotic Leg* The short Robotic leg was for if a person lost the middle part or below of one of their leg the short robotic Leg can replace the part that they were missing to give the person the freedom of having to a whole Leg again either one Short robotic and one natural arm. The second type of the Robotic Leg was called the Long Robotic Leg*. the long robotic leg was for if a person lost their leg from the upper part meaning lower upper, middle upper, or ¾ upper, or to replace the entire leg all the way up to the buttock area with an entire robotic leg to give the person the freedom of having to whole arms again either one robotic leg and one natural leg or both robotic legs if they lost both their natural arms.

They were able to make the parts of the arm or leg to move like muscle that a real human arm or leg had to use to move. They used magnets that were special designed for the joints that connect the bones together to move smoothly with the wire muscle. They made the robotic arms or legs to have a robotic skeleton to put on the cut off area of were the arms or legs were missing. The robotic arm or leg would a wireless connection with the human brain to make the arm or leg move the way they wanted. The robotic arm or leg would than be covered with synthetic blood to form human skin and the robotic arm or leg have sensors that could sense pain and when something or someone is near it.

The robotic arm or Leg could be taking apart to use separate pieces of the robotic arm or leg like if the Person was missing a right hand the doctors or engineers could taking the Robotic arm apart and only use the right robotic hand to replace the Right hand that they were missing. If a person was missing the middle lower arm down of their arm the doctors or engineers could use short robotic arm to replace the lower middle part of that they were missing.

They founded their own Galactic Company called Swan Advance Medical Cybernetic robotics Co. or S.A.M.C.R. they made a deal with the F.U.S.S. Science branch and military Branch to use their Robotic Technology to help wounded soldiers, workers, or citizens that loss 1 more of their Natural Limbs. (Later they would have a rival company that was produce robotic limbs similar to theirs)

The scientist developed new scrums to cure diseases. The found a cure to the HIV virus that caused the disease called AIDS. The cure was from the planet Juliobona from a plant called Juliobonan. The refined the plant juice to make it into scrum to inject into the human body that had the HIV virus or the disease AIDS. The scrum would force the human body to form a new type of white blood cell to identify the infected cells to and to take the infected cells and take out the infected part of the cell and heal the cell and to destroy the infected part of the cell. The scrum would then dissolve into the human body leaving the new white blood cells in the human body to guard the body from any other deadly diseases. The scrum was called scrum 98 in the medial database.

They found a scrum that was a cure for cancer. The scrum was from the planet Asturica from a plant called Asturican and the plants juice was very thick and was refined down. The scrum would be injected into the human body and the body would tell the advanced white blood cells that were in the body from the other scrum 98 to search for the cancer cells and to destroy them and to maintain order of all the cells in the human body to not let any loss control and to cause cancer. The scrum would than to deserve into human body leaving the advanced white cells smart enough to tell went cancer cells were in the body and the advance white blood cells would than destroy the cancer cells. They gave the scrum the name: scrum 99 in the medial database.

They found another scrum that was a cure for baldness. The scrum was from a plant called Martius from the planet Brixia. They tested the scrum on rodents to see how the scrum worked on them. The first few tests were unsuccessful because the scrum cause their hair had over growth to the point to were they could barely move. The other tests were successful by them deceasing the amount of the scrum. They would them inject the scrum to human body to tell the body to begin grow back hairs on the head were the hairs were missing. The scrum would stay to the human body for the body to begin grow hair that were putted out or fell out. They gave the scrum the name: scrum 100 in the medial database.

They made a scrum that could slow down the decay of the human body to make the body live longer. The human body could live a maximum of 120 years without the scrum but now with the scrum the could human body now could live a maximum of 500 years 5x's longer. They tested the scrum on people that were in there 80's or 90's. They saw how the decay rate was reversed on how their now were back in the early 20's to 30's and had now had 410 to 390 years to live before dying of natural causes. The scientist checked and saw that also if these elders had children that their children would inherent the life extend scrum in their blood already since their Parents had the scrum in them and pasted in on making the scrum hereditary in their families now. The scientist's and governments made this scrum available to hospitals and doctors to use to life all life on earth to given everyone on the planet around 118 years (For the Ancient People in their 110's or 120's) to 500 years (for Newly Child that are born with Life extension scrum) to spend with their families.

The scrum could halt the Human Body's Natural progressive aging progress that the body goes though. Meaning for example if a baby that is born with the Scrum has the scrum would have stopped aging at the age of 30 years and wouldn't continue aging until they reached the Age of 410 years than the Body would began aging the naturally meaning went they are 460 years they would look like they 80 years old. The scrum also made the human body's healing factor increase 5x's faster than it without the scrum for example it would take 3 ½ months to heal a broken leg without the scrum but now it took just 3 weeks to heal the leg with the scrum it had. They also found out the muscle mass in their bodies increased 5x's making them stronger and more dangerous. They give the scrum the name: scrum 101 in the medial database.

They were able make a scrum that could restore a person that was in an accident or was born with their lower body that was paraplegic. The scrum forced the human body to begin replace and regenerate nervous or muscles that were damaged in an accident cause people to become paraplegics or to create nervous that were never formed from went they were born with the nervous to be able to walk and to go to the restroom the nature way. The scrum activated the muscles in the lower body to work again and for people to learn how to walk again and for them to go to the restrooms the nature way. Went the nervous or muscles were finished forming and were replaced the scrum would then dissolved into the human body. They give the scrum the name: scrum 102 in the medial database.

The scientists made many more scrums for cure the most deadly diseases and the most common that plagued the human race since they were discovered. The scrums saved over 50 million people or more each year for them taking the scrums to be cure of the deadly diseases and other common ones. The life extension scrum give people to life longer and to have more children, up to 82 children before they died of old age. The other scrums made the human body immune to the most deadly disease and to the most diseases that plagued the human race.

* * *

*The F.U.S.S. stands for the Federation of United Star Systems

*Naomi Stark is an ancestor of Joshua stark one of the former Governor of the Brixia system.

*Richard Lee is an ancestor Of Bush Lee of the Arsinoe system

*Became a rival company to the S.L.S.D. ( Stark and Lee Ship design Co. that also made designs for new Starships to compete with each other to see how can made the best starships in the Milky Way Galaxy.

*Michael Jones is an ancestor of Dr. Blake Jones

*Jason Cooper is an ancestor of Dr. Adam Cooper

*The Rivaling company was own by the Marcos Michelson family now named the Marcos Michelson Galactic dive Systems Co. or the M.M.G.D. for short that made hyper dive engines and Colonial Transports.

*Turlock is a small town in the U.S. state of California.

*The short robotic arm ranged from the size of were wrist area that connected the hand to the upper end of the middle arm to the middle arm joint area.

*the Long robotic arm ranged from the size of were it mean the middle joint that connect both the upper and lower arm area all the way to were it meant the shoulder joint to the main body.

*Ranged from the size of where ankle area that connected the foot to the upper end of the middle leg to the middle leg joint area.

*the Long robotic leg ranged from the size of were it mean the middle joint that connect both the upper and lower leg area all the way to were it meant the buttock area joint to the main body.


	4. Expansion

Expansion

The Date is January 21, 0297 N.E.(Neo Era or New Era)

as the F.U.S.S.* continues to explore the Milky Way Galaxy and have discovered and colonized over 43 star systems begin new colonies civilizations in the star systems. The F.U.S.S. population in the star systems reached over 21.7125 billion people living in all the star systems they colonized. They put down in every star system roughly 150 colonial transports to begin colonizing the planets and moons in the star systems they found that had inhabitable atmospheres for them to breath. Each star system had governor to watch over the development of the civilization to report they progress of the civilization that they set up on each planet and moon that was inhabitable in the star system.

 _The following is a list of a few of the star systems that the F.U.S.S. discovered and colonized:_

one of the star systems that the F.U.S.S. discovered and colonized has a single planet mostly covered in ice and had 3 moon orbiting it all with stable Breathable atmospheres for Humans to breath to live. The main ice planet was 60% water and 40% land and had 6 continents: 1 Roughly the size of Asia, another roughly the size of Africa, another roughly the size of South America, another roughly the size of Australia and finally the last 2 were the North and south Pole of the Planet roughly the size of Antarctica for the South pole of the Planet and twice the size of Antarctica for the North Pole of the Planet.

Most of the ice planet's continents were either covered by massive ice sheets that covered 60% of the planet's continents in pure ice sheets or were Mostly desert Tundra's. The oceans on the planet didn't frozen because they had salt in the water. The ice on the planet's continents were fresh water and ready to used for drinking or for used it to keep drinks cool in hot weather. The explore fleets landed 65 transports in the star system, 15 for on the ice planet to begin building domes to live under and to keep warm and to began harvesting the ice to be shipped to other planets that needed ice or water to drink.

The 3 moons orbiting the planet were between a little bigger than earth's moon to 2 2/3x's the size of Earth's Moon. They had the same climate was the other moons in the F.U.S.S. territory. the 1st moon was 2 2/3x's the size of Earth's moon and was covered by 70% of water and has 5 continents: 1 the size of Asia, 1 the size of North America, 1 the size of Australia and the North and South Pole. The Asia continent was 25% desert, 25% plains for planting crops or raising livestock, 20% mountains, 10% Tundra and the rest was forest. The North America continent was 30% desert, 25% forest, 15% Mountains, 5% Tundra and the rest was plains for farming. The Australia continent was 35% desert, 25% forest, 15% Mountains, 10% Tundra and the rest was plains for farming. The North and South Pole were the same size as earth's North and south poles but the continents were 15% mountains and the rest of them were ice sheets and glaciers for giving fresh water to the moons plants to live on the continents to make air to breath.

The 2nd moon was 2x's the size of Earth's moons covered by 50% of water and has 5 continents: 2 the size of Australia, 1 the size of Africa, and the North and South Pole continents. The Australia continent's each were 30% plain for farming, 25% desert, 25% mountains, and the rest was forest. The Africa continent had 50% forest, 30% was plains good for farming, and 20% mountains. the Africa continent was 25% desert, 25% plains for planting crops or raising livestock, 20% mountains, 10% Tundra and the rest was forest. The North and South Pole were the same size as earth's North and south poles but the continents were 15% mountains and the rest of them were ice sheets and glaciers for giving fresh water to the moons plants to live on the continents to make air to breath.

The 3rd moon was 1 1/2x's the size of Earth's moon and was covered by 60% of water and has 4 continents: 1 the size of Asia, 1 the size of Australia and the North and South Pole continents. the Asia continent was 25% desert, 25% plains for planting crops or raising livestock, 20% mountains, 10% Tundra and the rest was forest. The Australia continent was 30% desert, 25% forest, 15% Mountains, 5% Tundra and the rest was plains for farming. The North and South Pole were the same size as earth's North and south poles but the continents were 15% mountains and the rest of them were ice sheets and glaciers for giving fresh water to the moons plants to live on the continents to make air to breath. The explore fleets land 50 transports on each of the moons to begin building towns and cities to build civilizations. They put a governor in change to lead and to watch over the development of the civilizations the people were building. The explore fleets give the star system and planet the name the Anazarbus, its moons the names: Isca, Gigia, and Capreae.

The other 2 star systems were the same but they had between 2 and 3 moons orbiting the ice planets in the star systems. The moons ranged from earth's size moon to a moon twice as large as it. 3 of the moons were a little more icy in some parts of the moons, and they was a little more amount of plains to grow crops then the rest of the moons in F.U.S.S. territory. The explore fleets landed 40 transports in each of the star system. They give the planets and star systems in the names: Faesulae and Magnus. They gave the moons the names: Raurica, Aterni, Venta, Devana, and Sutrium. The F.U.S.S. decided to make these planets the ice and water production planets of the F.U.S.S. to ship ice and water to other planets that needed ice or water to drink.

The explore fleets discovered 3 nearly desert planets in 3 star systems that were just the right distance orbiting around the suns. The planets had between 1 moon and 3 moons orbiting each of the planets ranged from the size of earth's moon to twice it's size and they all had breathable atmospheres and protect to colonize. The desert planets had massive oceans on the surface but their continents were nearly all desert like. The 1st star systems planet's continents were all between 60% to 80% desert like, between 20% plains to 10% plains good for growing crops and the rest for mountains. The 2nd and 3rd star systems were the same as the 1st star systems planet.

Their moons were the same type of moons in the rest of F.U.S.S. territory. The explore fleets had 10 transports on each of the desert planets near water resources to not die from not having enough water to drink and to begin taking the sand from the deserts to begin make glass to make for drinking glasses, glass for skyscrapers to use to put in windows, and other things that were made out of glass from the sand. The explore fleets landed 125 more transports in the star systems. The F.U.S.S. decided to have these star systems to be the supply glass other star systems that needed glass to use or sand. They gave the planets and star systems the names: Hortense, Deutonis, and Portus, their moons the names: Napoca, Salduba, Devana, Hippo, Ostia, and Cartra.

The explore fleet found a star system that had a planet that had massive amounts of iron ore to make metal to build transports and battleship cruisers for the F.U.S.S. to explore and to defend the F.U.S.S. from attacks. The planet had a moon 1/6 the size of the planet orbiting around the planet that was able to support human life. The planet had 80% nitrogen, 18% oxygen and 2% other gases atmosphere just right for humans to colonize the planet and it moons and make they home. The planet had massive ring going around the planet. The planet's surface was 20% water and 80% land. The planet had 8 main continents (counting the north and south poles) ranging from the size of the Antarctica and Greenland combined to the size Asia. 6 continents were 40% pure iron ore deposits, 25% plains for planting crops, 15% forest to build town and cites, 15% mountains, and the rest desert. 2 were the north and South Pole and they were 65% pure ice to hold the water back so it can't flood the planet, and the rest hills and mountains. The explore fleet land 15 transports on the planet to begin build towns and cities and iron mines to begin making producing metal.

The moon orbiting around the planet had atmospheres that were 55% nitrogen, 40% oxygen, and 5% of other gases. The moons surface was 20% water and 80% land. The moon had 6 continents on them. 4 main continents ranging from the size of Australia to North America, and 2 others the north and south poles. The 4 main continents were 20% forest to build towns and cities, 20% plains for planting crops, 20% mountains, 35% pure iron ore, and the rest were desert. The north and south poles were 80% pure ice to hold the water back so it did flood the moon's surfaces, and the rest were hills and mountains. The explore fleet landed 20 transports on the moon to begin building civilizations the moons. The explore fleet landed a governor on the planet in the star system to watch over the process of the civilizations in the star system. The Explore fleet gave the planet and the star system the name Calagurris, its moon the name: Caurium. The F.U.P. decided to use the star system as their metal supply planet to supply them of metal to build spaceports, transports, and battleship cruisers.

The rest of the planets that the F.U.S.S. were similar to earth but some were a little bit bigger and they had between 2 to 4 moons orbiting around each of the planets ranging from ¼ to 1/8 of the planets size in the star systems that were inhabitable to colonize. The star systems names were: Augusta, Cosa, Scallabis, Olisipo, Vesuna, Julia, Lentia, Sabaria, Cuicul, Utina, Albiga, Volsinii, Mursa, Emona, Carsioli, Treviri, Oea, Theveste, Sopianae, Zaitha, Sufetula, Cydamae, Iluro, Nepte, Basilia, Cidamus, Vetulonia, Sabratha, Juliobriga, Pollentia, Aquae, Gratianae, Hippo Diarrhytus, Lucus Augusti, Cortoriacum, Urbinum, Ticinum Papiae, Augusta Raurica, Casturm Deutonis, Perusia, Antipolis, Neropolis, and the Aracadiopolis system.

* * *

The F.U.S.S. stands for the Federation of United Star Systems


	5. First Contact

First Contact

Date: January 25, 0393 N.E.(Neo Era or New Era)

The F.U.S.S.* explore fleets came to a star system that had a planet that had an atmosphere was 70% nitrogen, 25% oxygen and 5% of other gases in the atmosphere. The planet had 2 moons about the size of earth's moon orbiting around the planet. They scanned the 2 moons and saw that the moons were unable to be inhabited. They scanned the planet and saw that there were more than 15 cities on the planet that were inhabited, they saw the inhabit of the planet with their scanners. They sow that they were cat people. They used a camera on one of their ships a zoomed into close enough to see them visually. They saw the people looked like Bipedal(meaning two arms and two legs) Predatory humanoid alien cat. They saw that a cat people has a similar Noise to a cat, human eyes shaped like humans, wickers like a cat and a 1 ½ to 2 ½ ft. long tail similar to a cat's tail.

They wear clothing to stay warm and to cover their private areas on their body. They saw a sign that had a strange language to them. They asked for a scholar to translate what the sign said. The scholar was blink for a moment and when went thought the computer and went to the ancient Roman language of the Earth's history and them said: "the sign says count house." They looked around with their camera from their ship and saw that the level of technology that the cat people were at the late 19th century(1890's) because they saw a lot of smoke stacks from factories, over populated cities, the use of chariots with a T-rex like creator putting the chariots, the use of candles, high crime rates in the cities, poor living areas. The F.U.S.S. knew that if they made first contract it would be a big problem because of their level of technology and knowledge. The F.U.S.S. ordered 5 scientists and 5 engineers to learn the ancient Roman Language to talk to the cat people and to understand what they were saying and on what their signs said. The leading scientist of this mission was Galactic physicist Dr. William Bow*; the leading Galactic Engineer was Samantha Jones*. They had 10 years to learn ancient Roman language before they went down to the planet.

10 years have pasted and the 5 scientists and 5 engineers, now spoke very good in ancient Roman, read in ancient Roman, and wrote in the ancient Roman language. During their years of learning the Latin Language, The F.U.S.S. scholar professors and teachers learned that the Cat People call themselves the Cattusians. The F.U.S.S. said that they could take a small advance computer to write information and a Journal of their first contract, and that they could advance the technology of the cat people but slowly. The F.U.S.S. gave them a small long range transmitter that could send signals long range to tell about their process. The F.U.S.S. said that they needed to be in disguise so not to cause panic on the planet. The F.U.S.S. said that they could make new medicine to help the Cattusians; the F.U.S.S. also said that they could marry a Cattusian woman or a Cattusian man and have kids.

Before they could land on the planet their spines, arms and legs bones were adjusted to be longer or more flexible for them to walk on all four limbs if they needed to. They landed on the planet and began to socialites with the Cattusians and to buy houses to find shelter. 15 years pasted and the scientists and engineers on the planet with the Cattusians taught the Cattusians new rules for them to have better working conditions, to expand cities further for their increasing populations in the cities. They give them technology that keeps foods fresh longer to go to other places around the planet. They taught them how to make light bulbs so that they didn't have to use candles anymore. They gave the plans to cars and trucks to start building for them to travel around the planet. The cars and trucks use fossil fuels to run on.

With all this new technology the population of the Cattusians went from 250 million people to over 2.5 billion 10x's as people now living on the planet. Other new technologies that they give them were the designs of the airplane. The Cattusians now could travel around the planet a lot easer. They taught them how to plant crops better and on how to raise animals to slaughter to eat. They taught them how to make uranium to power a nuclear reactor to power their cities. They told them that they needed ware rotation suits so that went they handled the uranium because the uranium has high rotation levels. If they didn't ware the rotation suits they would die from high levels of rotation or they wouldn't be able to have children.

The scientists and engineers married and started to have children but before they did they revealed that they were human to there marry partners. Their marry partners were surprised but they didn't panic. The scientists told there marry partners not to tell anyone about their true identity. His or her partners promised not to tell anyone. They told them that they are from the F.U.S.S. They told them that they mastered space travel and on how to come up with non-pollute fuel sources, and to have spaceships and them they had a long-range transmitter to talk to the F.U.S.S. They said that they would help advance their civilization but slowly. They said to their partners that they needed their disguises not to cause panic.

* * *

Cattusian physiology

The year is now July 14, 0408 N.E.(Neo Era or New Era)

It has been over 15 years sense the F.U.S.S scientists and Engineers arrived in secret at Cattusian Prime; during that time the scientists studied a few Cattusian corpses to study their anatomy and found a few things. 1st they found that the Cattusian have a thick layer of fare to protect them the cold. 2nd they found out that the Cattusians have 5 finger and 5 toes similar to a humans, however each of their finger and toe had hiding extended nails that could extend the nail 1/4 inch and has a sharp point to grab something went their very angry. they found the Cattusian Corpses revealed that they have a Muscle massive of 1 1/2x's that of a human meaning that the Cattusians could run faster, jump higher, and hit harder than Human could making them more Dangerous that a Human.

The F.U.S.S. scientists checked out the Cattusian eye and compared it to that of a humans and found some things similar. 1st the Cattusian eye is about 7/8 the size of a human eye, 2nd the Cattusian eye visual field is slighter wider that a human's at 190 degrees compared to humans are 180 degrees. their eye visual acuity is slighter better than that of a humans. they color vision is slightly worse that a humans. their eye can see slightly better than a human eye can see at a distance. their Eye's night vision is far better that a human meaning that they see better at night.

they checked out the Cattusian ears and found out that their hearing is 3x's more powerful that a Humans but is extra sensitive to louder frequency's than a human ear is. they checked out the Cattusian sense of smell and found out that their sense of smell is 7x's stronger that a humans sense of smell. the Cattusian sense of taste is 2.5x's worse that a human's sense of taste but they concentrated with their much better sense of smell.

they found that the Cattusian skull and brain was 7/8 the size of a Human's, however they found that the Cattusian brain area for reasoning was a little primate to that then a humans meaning the Cattusian's were more aggressive and a little more slower at reasoning and abating to chance. the Cattusian brain however did have some extra Nervous in some area's of the to concentrate for some of the other short comings the brain had in some other areas like in the brains section for taste was less developed that the brain some concentrate with extra Nervous in the brain section for smelling making them better at smelling thing than humans. the brain had extra Nervous in the hearing section of the brain to give the Cattusian's superior hearing to that of a Human.

the F.U.S.S. scientists study the remaining Cattusian body functions and found out that they were similar to a humans. however the Cattusian Spinal bone structure was created to be more flexible than a human's meaning that the Cattusian could run on all 4's perfectly Horizon like a 4 legged animal Predator. the Cattusian's reproductive systems were similar to humans reproductive systems. A Cattusian female Reproductive system could support up to 4 children without a problem, it would take them 5.55 mouths to have their children. they have up to 4 breasts to feed their young. the Cattusian Male Reproductive system was similar to a human males. They concluded that both their Races: Human and Cattusian are compatible with each other.

The F.U.S.S. scientists took a blood sample from each of the Cattusian corpses and found that the Cattusian body of cellar decay rate was 1 1/2x's slower than that of a human's cellar decay rate(with Life Extension scrum: Scrum 101). this meaning that a member of the Cattusian species could life a lifespan of 600 years to 750 before dying of old age from a Heart attack or a Stroke compared to a human Lifespan of 400-500 years(with the Life Extension: scrum). They were surprised to find that the cattusian's healing factor is 1 1/2x's faster than a Humans meaning that the a Cattusian can recover from Injuries quicker than a humans.

* * *

A new technology, energy resources and a new galactic government

The year is now March 11, 0558 N.E.(Neo Era or New Era)

It has been over 150 years sense the F.U.S.S scientists and Engineers arrived in secret at Cattusian Prime; during that time the scientists introduced solar power and hydrogen fuel and the flying car. They showed them from plans and lay out of solar panels to get solar energy from the sun. Alexander Akoni a leading Cattusian Engineer and leading physicist Dr. James Balendin along with a team scientists and engineers learned how to set up solar panels to get solar energy from learning from the New Engineering Ways that the F.U.S.S. scientists and engineers brought to teach and show them how to apply them. He and his team of scientists and engineers were able to develop solar power Panels to get solar energy from the Sun to get solar power. They found out that solar power has a down side, the solar panels can't work went the sun is down or went it was cloudy or rainy weather. So they set solar panels all over the planet in case there was cloudy or rainy weather and went the sun was down they would have power still with solar panels on the other side of the planet.

Alexander Akoni set up his new company called Akoni and Balendin Industries or A.B.I. for short to make Solar panels and build Solar power Stations to power Cites and towns with Solar Energy. He had completion thanks to other Scientist named Jessica Carita and her engineer partner named Donna Aurora that set up the fist Solar Panel Company to build solar Panels. Their company was called Carita and Aurora Renewable Company or C.A.R.C for short.

The A.B.I. spent over 50 million Dollars to build their First prototype solar power station. They tested it out and it worked and the Cattusian Government was improved by the solar power station for powering up a major City along with 2 towns. The Government said that they would fund any all solar panel Station construction from the A.B.I. over the course 250 years the A.B.I. constructed and build over 125 Solar panel Stations. With all the solar power plants all around the planet the power plants could power 150 cities the Los Angles and 300 towns.

Their completer: the C.A.R.C. began to due the same as the A.B.I. by constructing and building a better solar panel station Prototype which cost over 50 million dollars: 49.5 million dollars to power Major Cites and towns across the planet. Their solar panel station could produce 3X's as much solar power as the A.B.I. their solar power panel station could power 3 Major cities along with 6 towns. The Cattusian government gave them constable large amounts of funding to fund any and all Solar panel station Construction due to the Fact that they produced more Solar Power than their completer C.A.R.C. causing major Completion for the A.B.I. in become one in a few major suppliers in solar power section in the Renewable Resource Market. Over the course 230 years the C.A.R.C. constructed and built over 75 solar panel stations.

Over the course of the 150 years 2 more major Solar Power companies entered into the renewable resource market section of solar power. The first company was called Caius and Amity Solar Construction or C.A.S.C. for short. This Company was founded by a 2 engineers named Matthew Caius and Elizabeth Amity that were formerly from the C.A.R.C. Company. They disagreed and to cut cost on expensive construction materials that cost way too much. They began this company to become a supplier to supplies the construction materials for building solar panel stations to power Major cities and towns. They were able to use cheaper material that cost less and was able to handle while in the environment and the heat from the solar energy being transformed into solar power. They set their first prototype solar power station that twice as big as the A.B.I.* solar power stations and cost the same as the A.B.I.

The cost of building one their solar panel stations was over 16.5 million dollars. Both the A.B.I. and C.A.R.C.* were surprise to see the C.A.S.C.* build a solar panel station that was twice and big as one of the A.B.I. solar panel stations but cost the same as the A.B.I. Their prototype Solar Panel station could produce enough power to power 2 cities and 4 towns, 2x's as much power as the A.B.I. could. The C.A.S.C. would be mainly a supplier of cheaper construction materials but would also complete some against the other 2 solar power suppliers for supplying power to cities and towns. The C.A.R.C. began to put in orders for cheaper materials to build more solar panel station to get more of percent in the solar power section of the Renewable Resource Market.

The Government saw how the C.A.S.C. was able to use cheaper materials and build a solar panel station that was twice as large the A.B.I. solar power station and could produce enough solar power to supply power to 2 Major cities and 4 towns. The Cattusian government gave them the same amount of funding to the C.A.S.C. as they did to the A.B.I. to fund any and all Solar panel station Construction due to the Fact that they produced more Solar Power than their completer A.B.I. causing major Completion for both the A.B.I. and C.A.R.C. in become one in few major suppliers in solar power section in the Renewable Resource Market.

The last company entering the Solar panel Station market was a company named Carter and Beckett Renewable Energies or C.B.R.E. for short. This company was formed by an engineer named Harrison Carter and a scientist named Gordon Beckett that was researching how to use new renewable Energy sources like wind energy, solar energy and geothermal energy. They built their own first prototype of a Solar panel Station.

The cost of the C.B.R.E.'s solar panel station was 40 million dollars. The station was build 5x's larger than a solar panel Station build by the A.B.I. and cost 10 million dollars less than the C.A.R.C spent on building one of their solar panel stations. The station could produce enough power to power 5 Major Cities and 10 towns. The Cat people government gave them in the amount of funding as the A.B.I. to fund any and all Solar panel station Construction due to the Fact that they produced more Solar Power than their completers in the solar power section in the Renewable Market and to become another one in few major suppliers in solar power section.

With hydrogen fuel the cat people didn't need fossil fuels to use to run their flying cars and trucks. The hydrogen then would be put into a 500,000 gallons tank so tried to use for fuel. The fuel was using to power the new flying cars and trucks. The flying car was invented to give people more freedom. The tank on a flying car was 50 gallons, and a tank for a flying truck was 500 gallons. They took the nuclear reactors and shut them down.

They showed them how to build windmills to use the winds of the planet to produce wind power to power cities and towns. They disassemble their nuclear power plants because they had other energy resources to use and to let the land recover because the rectors cause radiation that ruined the land around the nuclear power plants. They used the uranium from the reactors and used it to make defensive nuclear warhead missiles.

An engineer named Isaiah Dagny and scientist Aaron Darwin designed the first prototype windmill station and want to build it in a size of 42 sq. miles in area located in a foothill of the countryside to where there was a lot of wind to spin the windmills in the windmill station to generator power. They asked government for a loan wreath a little more than 160 million dollars to buy and set up their prototype windmill station to begin generating wind energy to power cities and towns. The government agreed to loan them the money by they said they wanted 15% intestate up front. They went to a bank to ask for a loan to pay for the interest rate of the government loan. They paid the interest and got the loan to start building their prototype Windmill station.

The cost of this Windmill station prototype cost Dagny and Darwin 180 million dollars and the station had that they build had in it 800 windmills to spin in the wind to generator energy to power a city about the size of Sacramento City and 2 towns. Isaiah Dagny and Aaron Darwin started their own company called Dargny and Darwin Windmill industries or D.D.W.I. for short. The government was impressed by the use of a new renewable energy source to power their cities and towns. they decided to fund any and all windmill stations that the D.D.W.I. were building or were planning to build to supply wind power to their cities and town. They build over 450 windmill stations near the windy areas around the planet to produce wind power to power cities and towns. They were able to power 300 cities the size of London and the 750 towns.

Another scientist named Andrew Daisuke and engineer named Benita Daniels were also developing their own windmill station prototype and company called the Daisuke and Daniels Renewable Energies or the D.D.R.E for short. They wanted to create more opinions for the government to choose from and to become a completer with the D.D.W.I. in the wind energy section to get a bigger % of the Wind energy section of the Renewable Resource Market.

Their prototype was twice as big the D.D.W.I. windmill station and cost 320 million dollars but it could supply twice as much power to a major city the size of Los angles and 2 towns. They got a huge business loan wreath 325 million dollars and pay 15% upfront get the business loan to begin contrasting their Prototype windmill station. The government was impressed by how D.D.R.E. built windmill stations that were twice as big the D.D.W.I and produced twice as much wind energy to power their cities and towns. they decided to fund any and all windmill stations that the D.D.R.E. were building or were planning to build to supply wind power to their cities and town. The rest of the windmill station companies saw now that they had to build bigger and better windmill stations to produce wind energy to power more cities and towns and to keep up or pass up their rivaling companies to get a higher % in the wind power section in the Renewable Resource Market.

Another engineer named Alex Amanda and scientist Marcos Daichi develop their First prototype windmill Station. The size of their prototype was about the same as the A.D.D.R.E windmill station but they used cheaper materials. The cheaper materials could withstand the environment that the materials would be use to produce wind energy and could generator more wind energy to power major cities and towns. They set up their own Company called Amanda and Daichi Renewable Industries or the A.D.R.I. for short. The cost of their windmill station prototype was 240 million dollars. They had to get a business loan wreath 250 million dollars and had to pay 15% upfront to get the business loan to begin constructing their prototype windmill station.

Their windmill station could produce enough power to power a major city the size of Hong Kong and 2 towns. The government was impressed by the AD.R.I using of cheaper materials that could withstand the environment that the materials would be use to produce wind energy and could generator more wind energy to power major cities and towns. the government decided to fund any and all windmill stations that the A.D.R.I. were building or were planning to construct windmill stations to power produce to their cities and towns. The rest of the windmill station companies saw now that they had to build bigger and better windmill stations to produce wind energy to power more cities and towns and to keep up or pass up their rivaling companies to get a high % in the wind power section in the Renewable Resource Market.

The scientists helped and showed the Cattusian how to capture and maintain geothermal energy. They taught them how to take geothermal energy without causing eruptions or earthquake from capturing geothermal energy and using it to run geothermal power plants to power cities and towns. They build over 150 geothermal power plants were there was geothermal energy usually around demoted volcanoes that have lava and water still breath them to boil water to produce geothermal energy or were there the crust of the planet was thin enough to drill though and then the lava with water to produce geothermal energy to use it run power plants to power cities and towns. With 150 geothermal power plants they could power over 150 cities the size of Beijing and 900 towns.

The scientists and engineers give the Cattusians the plans for their transporters with all their technology that the humans used after they let earth but they took out the hyper dive engines and shield technology. The Cattusian's wanted to set up 15 cities the size of New York City on each of they moons. They found a way to build massive domes on they moons with life support systems and artificial gravity. The domes had two layers, the first layer was the outer layer to let transports in and the first layer doors would close the doors and then between the first and second layer they would pressurize the outer layer to not suck all the air out of the inner layer which was were the city. The domes outer most layers were made of a clear strong material to look though and see the stars and to withstand hits from very small meteors like the size of office deck or smaller. They put 30 nuclear missiles around each of their lunar cities to protect them from any meteors bigger then an office deck.

Now that they have cities on their moons they wanted to explore into the Milky Way galaxy for other star systems to colonize and start new civilizations. The scientists decided to finally give the Cattusian's their first hyper dive to begin exploring the Milky Way galaxy, but before the Cattusian's could begin exploring the milky way the F.U.S.S. needed to ask the F.U.S.S. to stop exploring for a few 100 years for the cat people to colonize their on star systems and not to meet any F.U.S.S. exploration forces before the cat people were ready to make first contract with the F.U.S.S. The F.U.S.S. decided to stop exploring for 37 1/2 years to give the Cattusians a change to form their galactic government and learn how to live on other planets. The F.U.S.S. sent the scientists a copy of a map were they exploring the galaxy to not let the Cattusian's meet them yet before they were ready to know that they weren't along in the galaxy and that they were other spices of life in the galaxy. They Cattusian's build over 3,500 transports that were very similar to the F.U.S.S. but they could carry 15,000 people, 600 crew- members to run the ship and to maintain the ships system and to fix them if they malt-functioned.

From 639-677 N.E. they explored the Milky Way Galaxy and have discovered and colonized over 64 star systems begin new colonies civilizations in the star systems. They put down in every star system 54 transports to begin colonizing the planets and moons in the star systems they found that had inhabitable atmospheres for them to breath. Each star system had governor to watch over the development of the civilization to report they progress of the civilization that they set up on each planet and moon that was inhabitable in the star system. The populations in the star systems went from 52.5 million people to over ¾ of a billion people live in all the star systems.

Along with new technology the F.U.S.S. scientists gave the Cattusian's plans to their battleship cruisers but they made some changes so that the Cattusian's didn't have the same ships as the same as the F.U.S.S. They took out the shield generator and put into the plans a 2 thick layer hull. The outer layer was 3.117 meters thick and the inner layer hull was a meter thick. The outer layer was to take the impact from a nuclear missile. The inner layer was for if the nuclear missile impact went though the outer layer of the hull. The battleship cruiser could hold 4,500 crew-members to run the ship and run the weapons systems, Life support systems and other value systems to fix if they mult-function.

They gave the Cattusians the plans to build their very own super skyscrapers to help them maintain a massive star system population. The Rules were the same as with the F.U.S.S. super skyscraper's use for holding massive amounts of people to maintain their Growing populations in all their home star system and their Galactic colonies.

Now with star systems that they colonized they needed a galactic government to maintain order in star system that they controlled. The F.U.S.S. government gives a copy of their galactic constitution to scientists and engineers but the scientist changed few words in the constitution like human and Mankind to Cattusian or Cattusian kind. The Cattusian's formed The Galactic Republic of Civilization Alliances or the T.G.R.C.A. The T.G.R.C.A. now had set of laws for their star systems to follow. Their star systems now were united in a galactic government that was strong enough maintain order on a large scale instead of on forcing star system to rule themselves and maybe go to war against another star system that were cause chaos in the star system that they worked so hard to colonize and form civilizations.

* * *

New Education System

Along with their Galactic Government the F.U.S.S. Galactic scientists and engineers persuade the T.G.R.C.A. to pull into their Education system to have Galactic Academies and Advanced Galactic Academies to teach the future generations of Cattusian's to navigate around the Galaxy and to tell inhabitable star systems from uninhabitable star systems. The Galactic Education department adviser Macros Franco to the T.G.R.C.A. President both agreed to increase the education level for the avenge T.G.R.C.A. citizen. They changed the name of the schools they called collage to the Galactic Academy. Now instead of requiring just High school Diploma to enter society that now needs to go a Galactic Academy 4 years to get a Galactic Academy Diploma to enter society. They decided that the population that have already Graduate from high school with a diploma are seniors in high school that were going to graduate to learn their High school diploma didn't have to go to the Galactic Academy but any grade below a senior in the school needed to go to the Galactic Academy.

The Galactic Academy had the following classes to learn a Galactic Academy Diploma:

4 years of advance mathematics (pass at least algebra II) to make it into the Galactic Academy.

2 years of standard Physics

2 years of advanced Galactic Physics

2 years of standard Galactic Engineering

2 years of Galactic Advance Engineering

2 years of standard Galactic Economics

4 years of Galactic life Science*

2 years of standard astronomy to get a basic understanding in the universe

2 years of Galactic Advanced Astronomy*

4 years of other electives (music, drawing, painting etc.)

A total of 2800 credits to receive the Galactic Academy Diploma

The New Galactic Academy would add more classes if their came in contact with other alien spices in the Milky Way Galaxy and want to learn the Basic of their language they would require 4 years of Galactic Foreign Language.* The Galactic Academy students had an optional 2nd level Galactic Academy called Advance Galactic Academy Collage for the Galactic Academy Graduating students to go to the same Classes they in the Galactic Academy but on the most advance level possible get advanced degrees in many fields or arts. The Advance Galactic Academy collage was 4 to 6 years to Graduate with an advance degree in a servant field like a degree in advance Technology or in Advance medicine to became a Galactic Doctor.

* * *

New Galactic Economy

The F.U.S.S. Galactic scientist and Engineers persuade them to start a new economic market to control a lot more wealth that would come in from their star systems and colonies. The T.G.R.C.A. new economic market similar to the F.U.S.S.'s Galactic Market they now used Galactic Credits wreath about the same and the F.U.S.S.'s Galactic Credits. Although their Galactic Government controlled the economic Market a little more firmly then the F.U.S.S. did. An example would be the construction of Galactic warships would only be designed a built by a single company but the Government said this Company need to continually create better Warships with better Technology not just keep making the same old Warships. The government controlled the market of super skyscraper construction market with a single company build super skyscrapers build like with the warships this company needs to continually create better super skyscrapers with the lasted advanced technology.

This new Galactic Economic Market began to use a new type of money called Galactic Credit or Credit for short to replace the U.S. Dollar bill and cents*. They replaced dollars and cents system due to large amount of inflation in the Economy and the now vast space of a Market to expand into the Galaxy more. A Galactic Credit equaled 100 dollars due to the Inflation in the Galactic Economy but after they increased the pay for all Galactic Jobs by 100% a Galactic Credit was now wealth a dollar. They began to make Galactic Credit bills but they added 1,000 credit bill*.

With a New Galactic Economic Market in the T.G.R.C.A. Galactic Territory the T.G.R.C.A. government had a new bigger area to get more income as they would expand Galactic Territory further into the Galaxy or from trading with other alien races that would want to trade with them. The New Galactic Market the T.G.R.C.A. would get a new Market Section for more financial income to run the T.G.R.C.A. Galactic government Programs to support their Employees working in the T.G.R.C.A. Market to make a living to support themselves and their families.

A few New Sections in the Galactic Economic Market was that it was divided into 2 parts. The 2 new parts were called the Galactic Government market and the Star system Government market. The Galactic Government market would have had more than 15 major Galactic Companies that Competed for making Major Contract Deals like in Galactic Construction Companies or on making most Cattiuan building structures on a planet. The very first company to join the Galactic government market was the Caius and Amity Solar Construction or C.A.S.C. for short to set for Galactic scientists and engineers to work harder on making new advanced defense technology for the T.G.R.C.A. to use to defend their Galactic Territory from enemy attack.

The Star system Government market was similar to the Galactic Government market. They had more than 10 Star system companies in their star system to compete for major Contact deals like Planetary Construction. The Star System Government market once in a while made had an opportunity to for some of their Star system companies to join the Galactic Government Market. The catch was that if a Star System Company was very successful in have sufficient amount of the Star system market like 40% and had financial account wealth over 31.14 billion Credits* then the company could join the Galactic government market.

With new technology the F.U.S.S. scientists gave the Cattusian's new medicine to cure their most deadly diseases and most common ones. They gave them the cybernetic technology of Advanced robotic arm(s) and leg(s). They made a one change; they changed the design to match their physiology. They gave the Cattusian's the formula to make synthetic blood to the made Cattusian tissue and sensors that could sense pain or something to it. The robotic arm or leg had a wireless connection the brain to tell the robotic arm(s) or leg(s) to move the way it wanted.

* * *

Contact

Now with their own Galactic government and star systems they colonized the F.U.S.S. decided it was time to make first contact because of two reasons: one they mastered interstellar travel and colonized star systems. Two they were advanced and technology enough now to know that they weren't alone in the Universe. The F.U.S.S. would send a transport with 13 representatives to one of the star Systems that the T.G.R.C.A. colonized to make first contact. The T.G.R.C.A was surprised but didn't panic. They sent 12 representatives to meet with the F.U.S.S. representatives to talk and make a treaty. The scientists and engineers revealed themselves to the Cattusian's and talk to them. They said that they have being on their home world for a long time giving them advanced technology be slowly.

They made a treaty to negotiate with the F.U.S.S. the treaty said that the F.U.S.S. wouldn't attack them unless they were attacked first by them. The T.G.R.C.A. could keep building warships to protect themselves if they were attacked by the F.U.S.S. or other alien spices. Both governments agreed that they could trade food and medicine and some advanced technology from the F.U.S.S. be not all of their advanced technologies because it might cause problems and the T.G.R.C.A much develop their own advance technology.

The F.U.S.S. said that they would support them in a time of war like a large scale civil war within their own government by supplying food, medicine, and maybe some warships to protect them if they lost their spaceports to build warships and transports in a time of war. The T.G.R.C.A and F.U.S.S. agreed that a Cattusian or a human could become a citizen but they need to follow laws of each government. They signed the treaty and they now were friends with the F.U.S.S. and they could trade with them. To many Cattusian's in the T.G.R.C.A. they saw this as first contact with other advanced civilization like them. As a token of good will the F.U.S.S. gave the T.G.R.C.A. their latest hyper dive that they were using to travel though Milky Way Galaxy faster and to trade faster supplies with their new friends.

* * *

*Dr. William Bow is ancestor of ancient U.S. Air force General, General John Bow.

*Samantha Jones is ancestor of Dr. Blake Jones

*The F.U.S.S. stands for the Federation of United Star Systems

*Akoni and Balendin Industries

*Carita and Aurora Renewable Company

*Caius and Amity Solar Construction

*The F.U.S.S. stands for the Federation of United Star Systems

*And later to study an Alien Language to contact with another alien race.

*T.G.R.C.A. stands for The Galactic Republic of Civilization alliances.

*To be able to tell went there is an inhabitable star system near by to refuel or to re-supply and to tell if the inhabits of the star system has Advance technology or if the star system is primitive.

*to able to read a Galactic map of the Milky Way Galaxy and to way their way back to their home star system with the help of astronomy

*either 4 years of the same Galactic foreign language of their first contact or 2 years of their coming First contact and 2 years of another Galactic foreign language.


	6. New Military Technology

New Military Technology

Date: October 24, 0563 N.E.(Neo Era or New Era)

the F.U.S.S.* is inventing New Technology such as an improved new Battleship cruiser, a new shield generator to create strong shields to protect a ship from enemy fire, a new type of hyper dive to travel faster to other star systems, a New type of warship called the a Star destroyer, more powerful laser cannons and missiles for their warships to use to defend themselves from an attack by an enemy ship. These are just a few of many new technologies that the F.U.S.S. created over the course of 170 years.

The new Battleship had one additional hanger and they increased the amount of space that the hangers could hold. The old hanger could only hold 60 fighters and 20 bombers to protect it or to assault other ship, but now the new improved hangers could hold 75 fighters and 25 bombers in each of them to defend the ship from an enemy ship attacking them. The hangers were 50% bigger then the old hanger the battleship cruiser had. They upgraded the senor relay that used to track ship on its radar for 10 light years, but now the senor relay could now track a ship on its radar for 25 light years. They upgraded the intergalactic transmitter to take radio transmissions more clearly and to not jam up went they got to many radio transmissions. The building of this new Battleship cruiser cost the F.U.S.S. government 400 billion Credits instead of 300 billion Credits with their old Battleship cruiser.

The F.U.S.S. designed their 18th generation shield generator. This new shield generator could make far more powerful shields for their spaceships. The generator can make shields 25% stronger than the shield generator that they were using for their ships. They tested the shield strength they fired their laser cannon at one of their battleship cruisers. They fired 10 times at the shield and saw that the shield held but was down to 92% of power. They saw that the shield was much stronger than the other shield generator. They test the shield generator strength on other ship by fired 10 missiles at the ship and saw that the shield strength was down to 88% of power still strong enough to take a more damage to it. They installed the new shield generator in all their ship that were already build and are being built at their spaceports.

The F.U.S.S. scientists and engineers have designed their 18th generation laser cannon. the 18th generation laser cannon could in theory drain a capital ship's shields strength in 125 blasts. they tested their theory by have one of their battleship cruisers with the latest generation shield generation technology to test their theory. they found out that their theory was proved correctly by fire the 18th generation laser cannon at the battleship cruiser's defensive shields.

The F.U.S.S. designed their latest hyper dive that could go 10x's faster than their Precise generation. Their old hyper dive could take a ship across the Milky Way galaxy in 16 mouths and to a star system in 1 ½ days. With their new hyper dive they now could take a ship across the Milky Way galaxy in 49 days and to a star system in 3 ½ hours. They gave the T.G.R.C.A* plans to their new hyper dive so that they could travel at the same rate as the F.U.S.S. This new hyper dive for both galactic governments brought trading supplies and bring food, water, medial supplies, and other supplies that any star system would need to continue prospering and grow. The new hyper dive was installed in all starships that both galactic government had already build and being built at their spaceports.

The F.U.S.S. designed a new ship that was more powerful than a battleship cruiser called a star destroyer. The ship has 38 large air tie doors to open when they landed on a planet to pick up new crew-members or to go to a spaceport to pick up new crew-members on a spaceport. The ship had intergalactic transmitter to transmit messages to other ships or other planets in the Milky Way galaxy and a sensor relay to scan the space around them within 10 light years to pick up other ships that were close by. They installed in the battleship cruiser plans an anti light speed efforts generator or the A.L.E. generator to keep the crew of the battleship cruiser from return into light from going into light speed without the A.L.E generator. The ship has a very large life support system to support 5,000 crew-members with breathable air to breath 1 ½ x's as many as a battleship cruiser.

The ship has 3 massive spacecraft hangers that each could hold 60 fighters and 20 bombers for a total of 180 fighters and 60 bombers to defend or attack another ship. The ship was 4,125 meters in length, 809.25 meters in width and 242.93 meters in height/depth. the ship was 1 ½ x's as large as a battleship cruiser. The destroyer had much more firepower than a battleship cruiser. The destroyer had 12 laser cannons on each side of the ship and 57 anti-space craft turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers. The top deck had 57 anti-space craft turrets and 6 laser cannons and 100 missile launchers to launch missiles at enemy ships. The star destroyer carried 500 enhanced nuclear Missiles and 2000 TNT missiles to launch to defend it or to attack another capital ship.

They gave the ship 2 shield generators to defend the ship from an enemy attack fire. They gave the ship 2 hyper dives because with just one the ship was twice as slow as a battleship cruiser and a civilian transport. They added another power reactor to the ship to give the sub-light engines more power to go the same speed as a battleship cruiser or a Galactic transport. They tested the ship on its speed and found that the ship went a slightly faster into light speed than a battleship cruiser. They found at full speed with the sub-light engines the ship went slightly faster that a battleship cruiser. The F.U.S.S. government also found that the cost of building this new ship would cost 800 billion Credits.

They asked their spaceports to see how long it would for them to build a star destroyer. The spaceports took 18 mouths to build a star destroyer with all their latest technology. The F.U.S.S. saw this and said it took to long to a star destroyer. They decided to build more 10 spaceports* to help speed up the construction of a star destroyer and other ships. It took 80 years to complete the building of the new spaceports. It now took 3 mouths to build a star destroyer 6 x's faster than with just a single spaceport. the other 4 spaceports speed up the production of more battleship cruisers and transports, instead of taking 6 months to build a battleship cruiser it now took 3 months to build a battleship cruiser and 1.5 months to make a transport.

The T.G.R.C.A wanted the F.U.S.S. plans for their fighters and bombers so that they could make they own fighters and bombers. The F.U.S.S. said no and that the T.G.R.C.A. needed to build they own fighters and bombers to defend their capital ships from enemy attack. The T.R.C.A. did design their own fighter and bomber and they were similar to the F.U.S.S. fighter and bomber design. Their fighter and bomber had the same number of engines on it as an F.U.S.S. fighter and bomber. They had 2 more thrusters on them to make them move faster to the right, left, up, and down. They carried 6 less missiles than the F.U.S.S. fighter did. The F.U.S.S. fighter carried 12 missiles to shoot down enemy fighters. They bombers had 2 less gunner emplacements in their bombers them the F.U.S.S. bombers had.

In Recent years the Jeff Holographic Technology Co. or J.H.T.C. scientists and engineers have developed 24th generation holographic technology they can form a full hologram that was clear enough to see very well. The holographic technology had speakers for someone to speak to other people long distance with the Hologram. The 24th holographic technology can create projections that nearly couldn't different from the real thing. the 24th generation holographic technology could create an entire fleet of holographic warships and ground armies for their military to use to assimilate battlefield tactics and to show new tactics to use in war. They also now could use the Holographic technology to create disguises for them making first contact not to cause panic on a planet the used holographic technology for spying on planets to see if they were obeying the F.U.S.S. laws. The F.U.S.S. Military Branch would use the holographic technology for space battle simulation training for their warships and Crew-members to keep their skills and reaction time sharp in-case a Galactic War or a Civil war in their own Galactic Nation to put an end to the Civil War quickly.

the F.U.S.S. scientists and engineers designed their 18th generation Capital ship self-guided space missile. The missile was the size of the precise generation and it had 1 very powerful sub-light engine, and 4 smaller spilt-second thrusters to make the missile to go up, down, left, right. The missile had a nuclear enhanced warhead to be launched at an enemy warship to destroy the ship or to weaken the enemy ship shield strength or to eliminate enemy ground forces that might try to invade a planet that the F.U.S.S. controlled. The missile had a self-guided system that would be programmed to go to were they programmed it to go like to an enemy ship to destroy it or to weaken it shields, or to eliminate enemy ground forces that might try to invade a planet that the F.U.S.S. controlled. They decided to massive produce the self-guided missile for the F.U.S.S. to use if they were attacked or invaded by any other Alien Races or people that might try to cause trouble in or out of the F.U.S.S. the cost of make one of the Self-guided missiles cost 10 million credits.

their have designed their 15th generation spacecraft self-guided missile or S.S.G missile. The missile was the size of the precise generation and it had a very powerful miniature sub-light engine and 4 smaller spilt-second thrusters to make the missile to go up, down, left, right. The missile has a Miniature Nuclear enhanced warhead to be launched at an enemy fighter or bomber to destroy the enemy fighter or bomber or to weaken the enemy's fighters or bombers shield strength or to eliminate enemy ground forces that might try to invade a planet that the F.U.S.S. controlled. The missile had a self-guided system that would be programmed to go to were they programmed it to go like to an enemy ship to destroy it or to weaken it shields, or to eliminate enemy ground forces that might try to invade a planet that the F.U.S.S. controlled. They decided to massive produce the Spacecraft self-guided missile for the F.U.S.S. to use if they were attacked or invaded by any other Alien Races or people that might try to cause trouble in or out the F.U.S.S. the cost of make one of the Self-guided missiles cost 10 million credits.

the F.U.S.S. scientists and engineers have designed they 15th generation spacecraft fighter. The fighter had a sub-light engine, 2 rocket engines on the back of it to push it forward and 12 thrusters inside frame(4 in the mainframe and 4 on each wing) of the spacecraft fighter to up, down, right, and left. The fighter was about the size of a Jet fighter. The fighter had 6 laser machine guns and 5 S.S.G. missiles on each of the fighters wings. the 15th generation spacecraft fighter has a 15th generation miniature shield generator that could produce a shield around the fighter, the shield generator can generate defensive shields powerful enough to take a 1 1/2 S.S.G. missile impacts or 12 blasts from an enemy fighters laser machine gun before the shields were completely drained making the fighter valuable to enemy weapons fire.

the F.U.S.S. scientists and engineers have designed they 15th generation spacecraft Bomber. The bomber has 2 sub-light engine, 4 rocket engines on the back of it to push it forward and 24 thrusters inside frame(8 in the mainframe and 8 on each wing) of the spacecraft bomber to up, down, right, and left. The bomber was about the size of a Jet bomber. the 15th generation spacecraft bomber defenses were 10 laser machine guns and 2 15th miniature shield generators that could produce shields around the bomber, the shield generators can generate defensive shields powerful enough to take a 3 S.S.G. missile impacts or 24 blasts from an enemy fighters laser machine gun before the shields were completely drained making the fighter valuable to enemy weapons fire.

* * *

*The F.U.S.S. stands for the Federation of United Star Systems

*the T.G.R.C.A. stands for The Galactic Republic of Civilization alliances

* 6 for building star destroyers and 2 more for building more battleship cruisers and 2 more for building transports


	7. New Galactic Military Ranks

New Galactic Military Ranks

Date: June 29, 0564 N.E.(Neo Era or New Era)

As the universe is a big place the military of the F.U.S.S.* and the T.G.R.C.A.* saw that their ranks were too small for such a big universe to fight a major galactic war if it brakes out. So both Military branches of the F.U.S.S. and the T.G.R.C.A. decided to bring in some new galactic ranks into the army named Galactic General of the Army, Galactic general, Galactic Lieutenant General, Galactic Major General, and finally Galactic Brigadier General. In the space navy the new Ranks were Galactic Fleet Admiral, Galactic Admiral chief of space Navy Operations, Galactic Vice Admiral, Galactic Rear Admiral (upper half), and Galactic Rear Admiral (lower half). These knew ranks made the Military branches more powerful but the F.U.S.S. and the T.G.R.C.A. Galactic governments said that they were not as powerful as them at that they must obey the other branches orders.

The first new Galactic Military rank of the Military would be the rank of Galactic Brigadier General. The rank of Galactic Brigadier General was higher a General of the Army but was equal to the new Galactic Navy rank of Galactic Rear Admiral (lower half). This new Galactic military Job of Galactic Brigadier General pays him or her over ½ a million Credits: 568,000 Credits each year. The pay of a Galactic Brigadier General was more due to act that it was a new Major Military to give the Military more control in their bigger territory in the Galaxy.

A Galactic Brigadier General would have under their command all the lower High command of army (like General of the Army, Galactic general, Galactic Lieutenant General etc...) to advice the Galactic Brigadier General and to maintain order in their Military forces. A Galactic General Brigadier could have from a million troops, 10,000 tanks, 5,000 laser cannons for artillery to provide cover for their troops and tanks on the ground, up to 3 million troops, 30,000 tanks, and 15,000 laser cannons for artillery to provide cover for their troops and tanks on the ground.

The Next Galactic military rank of the Military would be the rank of Galactic Major General. The rank of Galactic Major General was higher than the rank of Galactic Brigadier General but was equal to the new Galactic Navy rank of Galactic Rear Admiral (Upper half). The new Galactic military Job of Galactic Major General paid him or her nearly ¾ of a million credits: 710,000 credits each year. The pay of a Galactic Major General was more due to act that it was a new Major Military to give the Military more control in their bigger territory in the Galaxy.

a Galactic Major General would have under their command the first Galactic Military Rank and all the lower High command of army (like General of the Army, general, Lieutenant General etc...) to advice the Galactic Major General. A Galactic Major General could have under their command from 3 million troops, 30,000 tanks, and 15,000 laser cannon for artillery to provide cover for their troops and tanks on the ground, up to 5 million troops, 50,000 tanks, and 25,000 laser cannons for artillery to provide cover for their troops and tanks on the ground.

The Next Galactic military Rank of the Military would be the rank of Galactic Lieutenant General. The Rank of Galactic Lieutenant General was higher than the rank of Galactic Major General but was equal to the new Galactic Navy rank of Galactic Vice Admiral. This Galactic military Job of Galactic Lieutenant General paid him or her over ¾ of a million Credits: 887,500 credits each year. The pay of a Galactic Lieutenant was more due to act that it was a new Major Military rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory in the Galaxy.

A Lieutenant General would have only the First 2 Galactic Ranks (Galactic Brigadier General and Galactic Major General) to advice the Galactic Lieutenant General and to maintain order in their Military forces. The Galactic Lieutenant General under their command from 5 million troops, 50,000 tanks, 25,000 laser cannons for artillery to provide cover for their troops and tanks on the ground, up to 7 million troops, 70,000 tanks, and 35,000 laser cannons for artillery to provide cover for their troops and tanks on the ground.

The next Galactic Military Rank of the Military would be the rank of Galactic General. The rank of Galactic General was higher than the rank of Galactic Lieutenant General but was equal to the new Galactic Navy rank of Galactic Admiral Chief of Space Naval Operation. The Galactic military Job of Galactic General paid him or her over a million Credits: 1,109,375 credits each year. The pay of a Galactic General was more due to act that it was a new major rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory in the Galaxy.

A Galactic General would have the 3 lower Galactic Ranks to advice Galactic General and to maintain order in their Military forces. A Galactic General under their command from 7 million troops, 70,000 tanks, and 35,000 laser cannons for artillery to provide cover for their troops and tanks on the Ground, up to 9 million troops, 90,000 tanks, 45,000 laser cannons for artillery to provide cover for their troops and tanks on the ground.

The finally rank of the Galactic Military rank of the Military would be the Rank of Galactic General of the army. The Galactic General of the army is the highest military of the Army and was higher than a Galactic General, General of the Army but was equal to the new Galactic Navy rank of Galactic Fleet Admiral. This Galactic military Job of Galactic General of the Army paid him or her over 1.25 million credits: 1,386,719 credits each year. The pay of a Galactic General of the Army was more due to act that it was a new major rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory in the Galaxy.

A Galactic General of the Army would have all 4 Lower Galactic Ranks to advice the Galactic General of the Army and to help maintain order in their Military forces. A Galactic General of the Army could have under their command from 9 million troops, 90,000 tanks, and 45,000 laser cannons for artillery to provide cover for their troops and tanks on the ground, up to 11 million troops, 110,000 tanks, 55,000 laser cannons for artillery to provide cover for their troops and tanks on the ground.

In the Galactic Navy they added 5 new navy ranks. The first was a Galactic Rear Admiral (lower half) was higher than the Rank of Fleet Admiral. A Galactic Rear admiral (lower half) would have all the Fleet admirals in their fleet to advice them and to maintain order in their Military forces. This new Galactic military Job of Galactic Rear Admiral (lower half) paid him or her over ½ a million credits: 568,000 credits each year.

A Galactic Rear Admiral (lower Half) can have under their command between 10 to 15 star destroyers, 20 to 30 battleship cruisers, with 2,100-3,150 fighters and 1,050-1,575 bombers. A Galactic Rear Admiral (lower half) would have all the lower upper Navy ranks like Fleet Admiral, Admiral Chief of naval Operations etc under his or his Command to help them maintain organization in their Fleet.

The other Galactic Rear admiral (upper half) was higher that the Galactic Rank of Galactic Rear admiral (lower half) but was equal to the army rank of Galactic Major General. This Galactic military Job Galactic Rear Admiral (upper half) paid him or her nearly ¾ of a million Credits: 710, 000 credits each year. The pay of a Galactic Rear Admiral (upper half) was more due to act that it was a new Major Military rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory in the Galaxy.

A Galactic Rear admiral (upper half) would have the First Galactic Naval Rank and Fleet Admirals to help advice them and to maintain order in their Naval forces. A Galactic Rear admiral (upper half) could have under their command 15 to 20 star destroyers, 30 to 40 battleship cruisers, with 3,150-4,200 fighters and 1,575-2,100 bombers. A Galactic Rear Admiral (upper half) would have all the lower upper Navy ranks under his or her command to help them maintain organization in their Fleet.

The Next new military rank of the Navy was the Rank of Galactic Vice Admiral. The rank of a Galactic Vice admiral was higher than both the ranks of Galactic Rear Admiral (lower and upper half) but was equal to the Galactic Lieutenant General. This Galactic military Job Galactic Vice admiral paid him or her over ¾ a million credits: 887,500 credits each year. The pay of a Galactic vice Admiral was more due to act that it was a new Major Military rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory in the Galaxy. A Galactic Vice Admiral would have the 2 lower Galactic Naval ranks to help advice them and to maintain order in their Naval forces. A Galactic Vice Admiral could have under their between 20 to 25 star destroyers, 40 to 50 battleship cruisers, with 4,200-5,250 fighters and 2,100-2,625 bombers.

The finally 2 new ranks of the military of Navy were Galactic Admiral Chief of space naval operations and Galactic fleet Admiral. The Rank of Galactic Admiral chief of naval operations was higher than the rank of Galactic Vice Admiral and of a Lieutenant Galactic general of the Army but was equal Galactic general, but wasn't higher a Galactic Fleet admiral or Galactic General of the Army. This Galactic military Job Galactic Admiral chief of Space Naval Operations paid him or her over a million credits: 1,109,375 credits each year. The pay of a Galactic Admiral chief of Space Naval Operations was more due to act that it was a new Major Military rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory in the Galaxy. A Galactic Admiral of Space Naval operation would have the 3 lower Galactic Naval Ranks to help advice them and to maintain order in their Naval forces. A Galactic Admiral Chief of space naval operations under their command 25 to 30 star destroyers, 50 to 60 battleship cruisers, with 5,250- 6,300 fighters and 2,625-3,150 bombers.

The highest rank of the new military ranks of the Space navy would be the rank of Galactic Fleet Admiral. The Galactic Fleet Admiral was higher than the rank of Galactic Admiral chief of Space Naval operations and of a Galactic general, General of the Army but was equal to a Galactic General of the Army. This Galactic military Job paid him or her over 1.25 million credits: 1,386,719 credits each year. The pay of a Galactic Fleet Admiral was more due to act that it was a Major Military rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory in the Galaxy. A Galactic Fleet Admiral would have 4 lower Galactic Naval Ranks to advice them and to maintain order in their Galactic Naval forces. A Galactic Fleet admiral could under their command 30 to 35 star destroyers, 60 to 70 battleship cruisers, with 6,300-7,350 fighters and 3,150-3,675 bombers.

With these new Ranks that the Executive branches decided to have of both galactic governments give to help them be ready in case of a Major Galactic War broken. The Executive Branch promoted some of their high military officers to these new Ranks. The F.U.S.S. military had 8 Generals of the army, 10 Generals, 13 Lieutenant Generals, 17 Major Generals, and 25 Brigadier Generals. The F.U.S.S. Space Navy had 6 Fleet Admirals, 5 Admirals of Chief of the Space Navy operations, 4 Vice admirals, and 6 rear Admirals (both lower and upper half) in their branch to vote in the F.U.S.S. congress on new bills that could become knew Galactic laws for the F.U.S.S. star systems to follow.

The F.U.S.S. army had over 75 Generals of the army, 95 Generals, 130 Lieutenant Generals, 170 Major Generals, and 250 Brigadier Generals in their army military forces across their territory to maintain order in the F.U.S.S. territory. Only a few of these high ranking officers would be in the Executive Branch of the F.U.S.S. congress. The F.U.S.S. military promoted 28 of their Generals of the army to the new rank of Galactic General of the army, 34 of their Generals to the new rank of Galactic General, 43 of their Lieutenant Generals to the new rank of Galactic Lieutenant General enough to Control all the Armies under their Superiors officers, 60 of their Major Generals to the new rank of Galactic Major Generals enough to Control all the Armies under their Superiors officers, 100 of their Brigadier Generals to the new rank of Galactic Brigadier General enough to Control all the Armies under their Superiors officers. All these new Galactic Generals the Executive Branch of the F.U.S.S. decided to have all these new generals to put them into the Branches and to remove the other generals in the Military branch and place them back into the regular army.

In the F.U.S.S. space Navy they had 50 fleet admirals, 75 Admirals Chief of the Space Naval operations, 100 Vice Admirals, and 125 Rear Admirals (both upper half and lower half). The Executive Branch promoted 12 of their Fleet Admirals to the new rank of Galactic Fleet Admiral, 15 of their Admirals of chief of Space Naval operations to the new rank of Galactic Admiral of chief of Space Naval operations enough to Control all the Space Navy forces under their Superiors officers, 18 of their Vice Admirals to the new rank of Galactic Vice Admiral enough to Control all Space Navy forces under their Superiors officers, 25 of their Rear Admirals (both lower and upper half) to the new rank of Galactic Rear Admiral enough to Control all the Space Navy forces under their Superiors officers (both lower and upper half). All these new Galactic Admirals in the Executive Branch of the F.U.S.S. decided remove the other Admirals in the Executive branch and place them back into the regular Space Navy.

The T.G.R.C.A. army had 55 Generals of the army, 95 generals, 135 lieutenant Generals, 175 Major Generals, 215 Brigadier Generals in their army military forces to maintain peace across their territory of the T.G.R.C.A. but only a few a of their high officers were in their Executive branch. The T.G.R.C.A Executive branch promoted 30 of their Generals of the army to the New Rank of Galactic General of the Army, 40 of their Generals to the New Rank of Galactic General, General of the Army enough to Control all the Armies under their Superiors officers, 47 of their Lieutenant Generals to the New Rank of Galactic Lieutenant General, General of the Army enough to Control all the Armies under their Superiors officers, 68 of their Major General, to the New Rank of Galactic Major General, General of the Army enough to Control all the Armies under their Superiors officers, 112 of their Brigadier Generals to the New Rank of Galactic Brigadier General, General of the Army enough to Control all the Armies under their Superiors officers.

In the T.G.R.C.A. Space Navy had 40 Fleet admirals, 65 Admirals of Chief of the Space Naval operations, 90 Vice Admirals, and 115 Rear Admirals( both Lower and Upper half). The Galactic Executive Branch of the T.G.R.C.A promoted 8 of their Fleet Admirals to the new rank of Galactic Fleet Admiral, 10 of their Admiral of Chief of Naval operations to the new rank of Galactic Admiral of chief of Space Naval operations enough to Control all the Space Navy forces under their Superiors officers, 20 of their Vice Admirals to the new rank of Galactic Vice Admiral enough to Control all Space Navy forces under their Superiors officers, and 40 of their Rear admirals( both Lower and Upper half) to the new rank of Galactic Rear Admiral enough to Control all the Space Navy forces under their Superiors officers (both lower and upper half).

In their Galactic Executive Branch that had 8 Generals of the army, 10 Generals, 13 Lieutenant Generals, 17 Major Generals, and 25 Brigadier Generals. The T.G.R.C.A. Space Navy had 6 Fleet Admirals, 10 Admirals of Chief of the Space Navy operations, 12 Vice admirals, and 15 rear Admirals (both lower and upper half) in their branch to vote in the T.G.R.C.A congress on new bills that could become knew Galactic laws for the T.G.R.C.A. star systems to follow. With these New ranks both all the high officers before these ranks were relieved of their Position and replaced all of them with their new High ranking officers. The Galactic Executive Branch with all these new ranks put their fleet Admirals and Generals of the army and the other entire officers that were lower than their ranks were put back in the Regular Space Navy.

* * *

*The F.U.S.S. stands for the Federation of United Star Systems

*the T.G.R.C.A. stands for The Galactic Republic of Civilization alliances


	8. A Rising Galactic Threat

A Rising Galactic Threat

Date: September 19 0589 N.E.(Neo Era or New Era)

In Recent Years a new Political group was emerging from the T.G.R.C.A. government and territory. The group believed that the F.U.S.S.* government was hiding technology from the T.G.R.C.A* because they couldn't handle it and that the Cattusians were more superior to the humans. This group was gaining more support each day; there were over 15 million members of this group. The group began to enter into politics to expand and to control senators in the T.G.R.C.A senate. Their believes influence 25 senators to began thinking about leaving the T.G.R.C.A senate and start their own government. They began to gave money to the group to influence other galactic companies to supply the group of their believes and ideas. The group now was support by 5 companies that agreed on their ideas and tried to influence more senator or representatives to join and donate money to they group.

over the course of the next 10 years and the group decided to tell the senators to leave the T.G.R.C.A. senate and started their own government based on their ideas. The senators of the T.G.R.C.A. that the group controlled decided to secede from the T.G.R.C.A. senate and started their own government called the Superior Species United Republic or the S.S.U.R. the senators took ¼ of the population of the T.G.R.C.A. the people of their star system didn't agree this but the senators were very good and public perceive speaking to get their to agree that the cat people were superior and that the F.U.S.S. were hiding advanced technology from them.

The senators even persuade 25% of the T.G.R.C.A. military high command to leave the T.G.R.C.A military high command and join the group. the officers that the group persuade were: 2 Galactic fleet admirals and 8 Galactic Generals of the army, 3 admiral chief of space naval operations enough to Control all the Space Navy forces under their Superiors officers; 10 Galactic Generals enough to Control all the Armies under their Superiors officers, 3 Galactic vice Admiral enough to Control all the Space Navy forces under their Superiors officers; 12 Galactic Lieutenant generals to Control all the Armies under their Superiors officers, 10 Galactic rear admirals (4 rear admirals (upper half) and 6 rear admirals (lower half) enough to Control all the Space Navy forces under their Superiors officers and 28 Galactic brigadier Generals enough to Control all the Armies under their Superiors officers. The generals were able to persuade ¼ of their ground forces to come about 20 million troops. All the Galactic admirals that they were able to persuade were able to get 4 of their Fleet Admirals and 5 ship captains under each of their command to left the T.G.R.C.A. military and join their military of the S.S.U.R. the ships that the captains were 20 star destroyers with 5 battleship cruisers with over 2,100 fighters and 1,050 bombers.

* * *

 _212 years later..._

Date April 19, 0801 N.E.

over the centuries the S.S.U.R. government was formed and their population grew from 60.75 million to over 1.2 billion people live in the S.S.U.R. territory. They were able to persuade another 25% of the T.G.R.C.A senators to leave the senate and join the S.S.U.R. Senate adding 60.75 million more people live in their territory and dividing the T.G.R.C.A. almost in half. The S.S.U.R. was able to persuade 4 senators that represented 2 out of 4 of the T.G.R.C.A. iron and scrap metal star systems that they used to build spaceports to build starships.

The S.S.U.R. began to export the humans and half-breeds(1/2 Cattusian and 1/2 human) out of their territory because they believed the human were not worthily to stay and that the half-breeds weren't superior because they had 1/2 human DNA and that a Cattusians should have only what their born with 100% Cattusian DNA. they didn't aloud half-breeds to stay because they though that they were impure. The S.S.U.R. began to forceful exported more than 25% of their population with their families and all the half breeds out of their territory. The T.G.R.C.A. and the F.U.S.S. saw this as the S.S.U.R. first step to a Galactic war for exporting half-breeds and human out of their territory by force.

In 0609 N.E. after 10 years of the time of separation the S.S.U.R. was building factories and making farms in star systems. They still were depending on trade by the T.G.R.C.A. and the F.U.S.S. to help them support themselves. As they began the export of the less than superior families and half breeds the T.G.R.C.A. and the F.U.S.S. slowed down trade to nearly the point of starving the S.S.U.R. people of food and medical supplies for them for exporting the less then superior families and half breeds so that they could pressure than to stop exporting their people. Their plan backfired this caused the S.S.U.R. to become more independent on producing food, medical and other material supplies on their own instead of being depend on the T.G.R.C.A. and the F.U.S.S. for trading goods. The T.G.R.C.A. and the F.U.S.S. saw this as other step to war with the S.S.U.R. because they now were able to support themselves with making their own materials that they needed to live on.

over the centuries the S.S.U.R. military began to promotion all their high ranking officers below the ranking of Galactic Fleet admiral and Galactic General, General of the Army one rank above their old position as in the military like the Galactic Vice Admiral became a Galactic Fleet Admiral and the 2 Galactic Generals become Galactic General of the Army etc… and all 4 of their Fleet Admirals to get promoted to the Rank of Galactic rear Admiral (2 upper and 2 lower half). they promoted 8 of their best General of the Army to the Rank of Galactic Brigadier General and 3/4 of their captains of the S.S.U.R. fleet to the rank of, rear admiral (upper half 8 and lower half 8). The T.G.R.C.A. and F.U.S.S. saw this as the third step to war because the S.S.G. military could have between 198 million troops to 245 million troops and up to 450 space warships ready for action.

over the centuries the S.S.U.R. cut off any all transmissions from their Galactic Nation's Territory to not let any information about what they were doing. However the F.U.S.S. and T.G.R.C.A. had a lot of spies uncover to deliver reports about what the S.S.U.R. was doing. The F.U.S.S. and T.G.R.C.A. saw that the block all any and all transmissions to and from the S.S.U.R. was being blocking. They saw this as another step to a Major Galactic war.

In 0669 N.E., the S.S.U.R. began to build 15 spaceports and 5 fighter factories to build as many fighters, bombers, an capital warships as possible before that started a full scale war against the T.G.R.C.A. and F.U.S.S. over the course of 128 years the S.S.G. build over 390 star destroyers, 780 battleship cruisers, over 15,000 transports, with 81,900 fighters and 40,950 bombers, with their capital ship crews and fighter and bomber crews to take care of their fighters and bombers for their fighter and bomber pilots numbering over 9.4 million crew-members to run their ships and fighters and bombers. The S.S.U.R. spent over 500 trillion credits to build all their warships to start the coming war with the T.G.R.C.A. and the F.U.S.S.

In 0781 N.E., the S.S.U.R. military began to recruit 25% of their population to become soldiers to fight the T.G.R.C.A. and the F.U.S.S. the S.S.U.R. have recruit 300 million soldiers to fight in the coming war against the T.G.R.C.A. and the F.U.S.S. the S.S.U.R. the military ordered as any factories as possible that won't cause problems with their economic to be witched to war production to begin making laser rifles, handguns and advanced tanks to fight in the coming war against the T.G.R.C.A. and the F.U.S.S. armies that would try to defeat them. The T.G.R.C.A. and the F.U.S.S. saw this as the fourth step to war with the S.S.U.R for they now were ready to attack the T.G.R.C.A. and the F.U.S.S. and expand their government's ideas.

In 0730 N.E., the T.G.R.C.A began to see the S.S.U.R. building for war against them. They began to build 12 spaceports to begin building warships and fighters and bombers to be ready went the S.S.G. force attack them and try to take over their government and territory. They built over 380 star destroyers, 760 battleship cruisers, and over 6,000 transports to transport troops to their front lines. The T.G.R.C.A. had over 1.75 million crew- member on all their warships to ran with over 119,700 fighter and bomber pilots with over 750,000 repair crew members to repair their fighters and bomber after they have a battle or if they are sabotaged, the T.G.R.C.A. had 2,422,000 people in the fleets to be ready to fight the S.S.G. fleet went they attack them. The cost for the T.G.R.C.A. to build all their warships cost them over 500 trillion Credits.

In 0791 N.E., the T.G.R.C.A. population increase from 2.5 billion people on their capital star system to over 14.5 billion people living in their capital star system. Their colonized star systems went 180.75 million to over 1.8 billion people living in their star systems. The T.G.R.C.A. began to recruit 2% of their population to began training them to become soldiers to be ready went the S.S.U.R. armies decided to invaded one of their star systems and to began suppress that star systems to their own government idea's and military. They recruited about 326 million people to become troops. The T.G.R.C.A. military began to witch ½ of their factories to wartime production to begin producing laser rifles, laser handguns, laser cannons, and advanced tanks to be prepared went the S.S.G. attack them.

In 0752 N.E., the F.U.S.S. saw how the S.S.U.R. was preparing for a full scale war against them and the T.G.R.C.A. they began to order their 15 spaceports to begin build warships and transports to transport troops to their front lines of their border from the S.S.U.R. to be prepared for war against the S.S.U.R. In 80 years their spaceports build over 160 star destroyers, 320 battleship cruisers, over 640 transports, with over 46,400 fighters and 23,200 bombers. The F.U.S.S. had 1,664,000 crew-members in all their fleets both capital ships and fighters and bombers repair crews to repair their fighters and bombers after a battle with enemy capital ships, fighters or bombers or if they were sabotaged. The cost for the F.U.S.S. to build all their warships cost more than 244.56 trillion credits for building all their warships.

During that time the F.U.S.S. population went from 12 billion people living their star systems to over 150 billion people living in all their star systems that they colonized over the course of 800 years or more. The F.U.S.S. began to recruited 300 million people to be trained become soldiers to fight the S.S.U.R. if they crossed their border and invaded their star systems. The F.U.S.S. witched 25% of their factories over to wartime production to build making laser rifles and handguns, laser cannons, and advance tanks to be ready to fight the S.S.U.R. forces if they crossed their border or if the T.G.R.C.A. asked for their help to defend them.

* * *

*The F.U.S.S. stands for the Federation of United Star Systems

*The T.G.R.C.A. stands for The Galactic Republic of Civilization alliances


	9. Galactic War I

The Galactic War I

Date: June 15, 0802(Neo Era or New Era)

the S.S.U.R. is ready to attack the T.G.R.C.A. they decided to attack the star system of Adonijah. This star system was in the 2 systems in from the borders between the T.G.R.C.A. and the S.S.U.R. territory and 3 systems from the T.G.R.C.A. capital star system and if they lost they would in a difficult position in their war against the S.S.U.R. because that's were the T.G.R.C.A. constructed their warships to fight in the coming war against them or to repair them to return to battle and to replace any fighters and bombers they lost during a space battle between their capital ship with an enemy capital ship with it's fighters and bombers. with spaceports and were their fighter and bomber factories were their fighters and bombers and repair them if they ran out of parts for them on their Capital ships to repair from returning after a battle or to replace any they lost during a space battle between their capital ship with an enemy capital ship with it's fighters and bombers.

They got good Intel that the T.G.R.C.A. had a fleet Admiral, Fleet Admiral Matthew Jacob the Commander of their Galactic Space Fleet and his 2nd in command Admiral Chief of Naval Operations, Admiral John Alexander with 10 star destroyers, 30 battleship cruisers with over 2,700 fighters and 1,350 bombers to defend the star system from enemy attack. On the planet Adonijah were most of their iron ore and scrap metal the T.G.R.C.A had a Galactic General of the Army and their 2nd in Command a Galactic Brigadier General with 13 million troops, 130,000 tanks, with over 65,000 laser cannons on the planet to defend it from it falling into the wrong hands. Their spaceports were still constructing 4 star destroyers, 15 battleship cruisers. Their fighter and bomber factories worked around the clock to build fighters and bombers for the warship to defend them against another enemy warship.

The S.S.U.R. decided to attack the star system of Adonijah with 2 Galactic Rear Admirals(lower half and upper half), Rear Admiral Henson Jonathan and his 2nd in command Rear Admiral Jessica Daniels with 20 star destroyers, 40 battleship cruisers with over 4200 fighters and 2100 bombers to attack the star system because their knew that the T.G.R.C.A. spaceports and fighter and bomber factories had their own defenses to defend themselves if they were attacked by a small enemy fleet (no larger than 7 star destroyers, 14 battleship cruisers, with over 1400 fighters and 700 bombers were they could destroy the fleet or hold the fleet long enough for a T.G.R.C.A. Galactic fleet to came to the star system and either destroy the enemy Galactic fleet or make the enemy Galactic fleet retreat from the star system.) but not a massive Galactic fleet to attack them and destroy them to stop the build of warships and to repair their capital ship after a battle and to produce fighters and bombers to replace fighters and bomber that their capital ship would have lost from a battle with another enemy ship with their own fighters and bombers. The S.S.G. fleet went to light speed and headed on a 10 ½ hour trip to the star system of Adonijah.

Admiral Alexander to Admiral Matthew Jacob "sir, we have several ships coming out of light speed." Admiral Matthew to the whole fleet "all ships raise shields, arm all missiles, power up all laser cannons, go to battle stations, launch all fighters and bombers, and signed a message to the T.G.R.C.A that we're under attack by the S.S.U.R." Admiral Alexander "Yes, sir." The Spaceports and fighter and bomber factories raise their shields and powered up their main weapons and launched all their fighters and bombers to defend themselves from the fleet that was coming of light speed. Captain Frank Thomas (the commander of Admiral Jonathan personnel command ship the Absolute) to Admiral Jonathan leading the S.S.U.R. fleet "sir, we're coming out of light speed." Admiral Jonathan to all his ships under his command "Raise shields, go to battle stations, launch all fighters and bombers, and begin the attack of the T.G.R.C.A. fleet, spaceports, and fighter and bomber factories."

The 2 Galactic fleets had massive space battle that lasted 2 days with the S.S.U.R. fleet being victorious but they took heavy loses, midway though the battle Rear Admiral Jessica Daniels the 2nd in command of the S.S.U.R. fleet was lost with 9 star destroyers, 14 battleship cruisers, with 1,650 fighters and 825 bombers lost. The T.G.R.C.A lost all their fleet midway thought the battle, 6 spaceports, and 4 of their fighter and bomber factories but before their fleet was destroyed their was able to sent a message to the nearest fleet to reinforcement their fleet. For the rest of the battle Fleet Admiral Matthew and his S.S.U.R. fleet were able to destroy the rest of the T.G.R.C.A. spaceports and their fighter and bomber factories but they lost 8 more star destroyers, 20 battleship cruisers with 3 more heavy damaged, with over 1900 fighters and 800 bombers. Before the battle was over they received word that a T.G.R.C.A. reinforcement fleet on its way to help the T.G.R.C.A fleet that they destroy, the reinforcement fleet would there in 48 hours.

After the battle Galactic Rear Admiral (upper half) Henson Jonathan sent message to the S.S.U.R. military high command for reinforcements and for troop transports to begin their invasion of Adonijah system. The S.S.U.R. said that he would get another Galactic Rear Admiral(lower half) named Isaac Smith with his 2nd in command, Fleet Admiral Daniel Lee and 1 Galactic General of the Army general of the army and a Galactic Major General named Jason Ronald (the Galactic General of the Army) and Jacob Adams(the Galactic Major General with 12 star destroyers, 24 battleship cruisers along with 1000 troop transports with 15 million troops, 150,000 advance tanks and 75,000 laser cannons and that they would be at the system in 10 ½ hours if they push on their hyper dive engines cutting it close. While he was waiting for his reinforcement to arrive Galactic Rear Admiral Henson Jonathan put into action operation Umbrella* to defend the star system and the space above the planet Adonijah until his reinforcements arrive.

10 hours went by and the T.G.R.C.A. reinforcement fleet was coming out of light speed. The reinforcement fleet had 10 star destroyers, 20 battleship cruisers, with 2,100 fighters and 1,050 bombers vs. what's left of Matthew's fleet which was 3 star destroyers, 6 battleship cruisers included 3 heavy damaged with less than 650 fighters and 475 bombers. Captain Timothy(the Commander of admiral Franklin personal flag ship: Courageous) to Fleet Admiral Glenn Franklin of the T.G.R.C.A. fleet "Sir, we're coming out of light speed." Admiral Glenn Franklin to the whole fleet "all ships raise shields, arm all missiles, power up all laser cannons, go to battle stations, launch all fighters and bombers, and began the attack on the S.S.U.R. fleet." The 2 fleets and massive space battle above the planet Adonijah. They fought for an hour and 10 minutes until Matthew's fleet was down to a star destroyer and a heavy damaged battleship cruiser with all their fighters and bombers destroyed. Admiral Glenn Franklin fleet lost 4 star destroyers, 6 battleship cruisers, with 720 fighters and 360 bombers because of Admiral Matthew's operation Umbrella that was most affective against Admiral Glenn's overconfidence of his fleet forces. He asked the S.S.U.R. Galactic Rear Admiral (Upper half), Admiral Jonathan to surrender to him but he refused because he knew that reinforcements were coming any minute.

Fleet Admiral Daniel Lee to Galactic Rear Admiral (lower half) Isaac Smith "Admiral, Sir, we're coming out of light speed." Admiral Smith to the whole fleet "Raise shields, arm all missiles, power up all laser cannons, go to battle stations, launch all fighters and bombers, jam the T.G.R.C.A. fleets transmission so that they can't call for reinforcements, and begin our assault on the T.G.R.C.A. fleet." Admiral Lee to Admiral Smith: "Yes, Admiral." The 2 fleets had a huge space battle above the planet Adonijah that lasted for 18 hours with the S.S.U.R. fleet bring victorious and the T.G.R.C.A. fleet destroyed once again after their first victory less than 3 ½ days ago. Galactic Rear Admiral (upper half), Henson Jonathan survived this battle but the star destroyer his on is heavy damaged, the rest of his reinforcements lost 5 star destroyers with his star destroyer heavy damaged, 15 battleship cruisers, 250 troop transports with over 3.75 million troops, 37,500 advanced tanks and 18,750 laser cannons with over 1300 fighters and 650 bombers.

* * *

With the space above the Planet of Adonijah, the Galactic Generals of the S.S.U.R. army wanted to began the invasion of the Planet but before they invaded the Planet of Adonijah they asked if the space Navy could bombard the planet with their starship guns and fighters and bombers. They said they would to reduce the numbers of Casualties went their Galactic General would invaded the Planet. They scanned the Planet and found that a little more than 1/3 of the T.G.R.C.A. army on the planet was not in the Cities, so they planned to bombard that part of the army that wasn't in the cities. They bombarded for 8 hours and killed the T.G.R.C.A. lost their Galactic Brigadier General along with 4.29 millions troops, 42,900 tanks, and 21,450 laser cannons for artillery to provide cover for their troops and tanks on the ground. T.G.R.C.A. still had a little less than 2/3 of their force left but their willing to fight for control of the planet and to not let it fall into the hands of the S.S.U.R. military.

The S.S.U.R. army began a massive invasion of the planet Adonijah. They landed outside the cities were the T.G.R.C.A. army was at to protect the cities from attack by them. There were 10 major cities that had populations numbering over 2.5 million people living in their cities and there were over 100 other minor cities with populations numbering over 220,000 people living in their cities. Josef Michelson the Galactic General of the army of the T.G.R.C.A. promoted all his Generals of the army to the Rank Galactic Brigadier General so that so could control his ground forces better and sent them were he needed them and divided his forces into 9 armies (1 army for himself to command and the rest for his newly promoted Galactic Brigadier.) to protect those cities closest to their Front lines.

Jason Ronald Galactic General of the S.S.U.R. Army decided to attack the T.G.R.C.A. forces in 2 places along their front lines. The 1st move would be that they would launch an assault on they center to draw as any T.G.R.C.A. from their center. 2nd they would attack from the sides of the T.G.R.C.A. forces and few weeks later, and once his forces were able punch a whole from the sides of the T.G.R.C.A. front lines he would sent reinforcements to his force that punched a hole in the T.G.R.C.A front to put them to the center of the T.G.R.C.A forces and cut off and hole the T.G.R.C.A. forces that might be coming from their forces that were pushing them back to cut the T.G.R.C.A. forces in half and blocking the front half of the T.G.R.C.A. from returning to their forces.

Jason Ronald began the 1st part of his attack and assaults the T.G.R.C.A. front lines. In a month Jason Ronald forces were able to pier into the T.G.R.C.A. front lines 12 miles and captured a major city and 10 other minor cities and captured all the citizens, around 4.8 million citizens in all the cities they captured but they killed 48,000 citizens in across fire with T.G.R.C.A. forces. Jason Ronald forces lost 1.1 million troops, 11,000 tanks, 5,500 laser cannons for capturing these cities. The T.G.R.C.A. lost over 850,000 troops, 8,500 tanks, and 4,250 laser cannons for defending their cities from the S.S.U.R. forces. Galactic general Jason Ronald continued to push into the T.G.R.C.A. front lines.

Other 3 months went by with the T.G.R.C.A. forces retaking one of their major cities and 5 minor cities under S.S.U.R. forces control but they lost other major city and 15 minor cities to the S.S.G. forces, but they lost 61,000 citizens in across fire with S.S.G. forces. Their forces lost 2 million troops, 20,000 tanks, and 10,000 laser cannons went they retook their cities and went their lost more of their cities. Galactic General Jason Ronald forces lost 2.2 million troops, 22,000 tanks, and 11,000 laser cannons went they were defending the cities they captured after the attack first and for attacking the cities that they captured, but 94,000 citizens were killed on across fire with the T.G.R.C.A. Jason Ronald began to put into action the 2nd part of the plan that he planned ahead.

Galactic General Jason Ronald began to 2nd part. He launched his forces against the sides of the T.G.R.C.A. front lines while his front assault forces would get as many enemy forces out of the center of their forces and to make the front of the T.G.R.C.A. forces not to retreat. In a month his forces were able to pries both sides of the T.G.R.C.A. front lines in about 30 miles 1/6 the way to cut the T.G.R.C.A. forces in half. They captured 6 minor cities, but his forces lost 600,000 troops, 6,000 tanks, and 3,000 laser cannons, but 13,200 citizens were killed in cross fire with T.G.R.C.A. forces. The T.G.R.C.A forces lost 6 minor cities to the S.S.U.R. forces with over 460,000 troops, 4,600 tanks, and 2,300 laser cannons.

Other 15 months went by and Galactic General Jason Ronald's forces were able to cut the T.G.R.C.A. forces in half. He forces lost 1 million troops, 10,000 tanks, 5,000 laser cannons in closing the gap and cutting the T.G.R.C.A. and other 500,000 troops, 5,000 tanks, and 2,500 laser cannons in defending the closed gap that cut the T.G.R.C.A. forces in half. However 152,000 citizens were killed in cross fire with T.G.R.C.A. forces. His forces were able to force the half of the T.G.R.C.A. forces that were in the gap to surrender to them with 3 months of closing the gap. The T.G.R.C.A. forces lost 2.78 million troops, 27,800 tanks, 13,900 laser cannons went the S.S.U.R. forces pushed them back and closing the gap, plus another 450,000 troops, 4,500 tanks, and 2,250 laser cannons went they tried to broken through the S.S.U.R. forces that close they off from their main forces. They lost 4 major cities with 35 minor cities with 152,000 citizens being killed in cross fire with S.S.U.R. forces.

With the T.G.R.C.A. force cut in half and outnumbered the T.G.R.C.A. decided to surrender the S.S.U.R. forces. Galactic General Jason Ronald accepted the T.G.R.C.A. Galactic General's surrender to him. The Battle of the Adonijah was over in 20 months were the S.S.G. forces being victorious. Jason Ronald lost over 5.4 million troops, 54,000 tanks, and 27,000 laser cannons went the battle for the Adonjiah was over. Jason Ronald began to set up P.W. camps for the T.G.R.C.A. forces. Jason Ronald knowing that about a ¼ of the left over T.G.R.C.A. was humans which the S.S.U.R. hated. The S.S.U.R. high command ordered him to set up consecration Camps to send all the humans and half-breeds of the T.G.R.C.A. army and in all the cities to be slaughtered. The S.S.G. forces slaughtered over 10% of the population of the star system Adonijah amount to over 2.812 million being slaughter from died from the S.S.U.R. way of thinking that cat people that are married to humans are impure and needed to be extricated because they were tainted by their human parts and their children with their human partner, and they would slaughter anyone the associate with humans.

With the Adonjiah system now under their control the S.S.U.R. High command decided to use this system as a staging area to being in their fleets and ground forces to use to invade other star systems in T.G.R.C.A. territory. The S.S.G. brought 2 Galactic Fleet Admirals, 3 Galactic Vice admirals, and 16 Galactic Rear Admirals( 8 upper half and the rest Lower half) with all their warships under their command which were over 100 Star destroyers, 200 Battleship cruisers, with 21,000 fighters and 10,500 bombers. They decided to attack 8 more star systems in T.G.R.C.A. territory to pier further into the T.G.R.C.A territory. The star systems that they choose were 3 on the outer most star systems of the T.G.R.C.A. territory and they were the Aaryan system, Abihail system, and the Aelfthryth system, in the T.G.R.C.A.4 outer most star systems and 2 in the outer mid star systems and the systems were the Alfreda system, and the Amashi-Ali system, and 3 lower outer star systems and they were the Amaziah system, Aethelthryth system, and the Aniam system in the T.G.R.C.A. territory.

* * *

the T.G.R.C.A. stands for The Galactic Republic of Civilization alliances

the S.S.U.R. stands for the Superior Republic of Star systems

Operation Umbrella means telling each of his ships to cover each other went the fleet is defending itself from other enemy fleet attacking them.


	10. Galactic War II

Battle of the Aaryan system

The S.S.U.R.* next was the star system of Aaryan this star system was right next to the Adonjiah system. They assemble a Galactic fleet with a Galactic Rear Admiral (lower half) named Angus Roberts and his 2nd in command Fleet Admiral Diana Williams. Their fleet was made up of 15 Star destroyers (included Angus Roberts capital ship named Conquest), 30 Battleship cruisers, with 3,150 fighters and 1,575 bombers to attack. They had some Intel that there was a T.G.R.C.A.* fleet with Fleet Admiral and at least with 8 star Destroyers, 16 Battleship cruisers, with 2,430 and 1,215 bombers to defend the star system from the S.S.G. fleet forces that might attack their star system, 13 million ground troops, 130,000 tanks, 65,000 laser cannons to defend the planet Aaryan from S.S.U.R. armies that might invade them. The S.S.U.R. Galactic fleet went into light speed and headed to the Aaryan system on a 3 ½ hours trip.

Captain Justin to Galactic Rear Admiral (lower half) Angus Roberts his highest officer on his ship before him "sir, we're coming out of light speed." They came out and saw the T.G.R.C.A. had 10 star destroyers and 30 battleship cruisers defending the star from them. Galactic Admiral Angus Roberts to his whole fleet "all ships raise shields, arm all missiles, power up all laser cannons, go to battle stations, launch all fighters and bombers, and jam all transmissions of the T.G.R.C.A. fleet from them send a message for reinforcements." Captain Justin to Admiral Angus Roberts "yes, sir." Captain Andrew of the T.G.R.C.A. fleet to Fleet Admiral Adam "sir, I'm detecting several ships coming out of light speed." Admiral Adam to his whole fleet "all ships raise shields, arm all missiles, power up all laser cannons, go to battle stations, and launch all fighters and bombers." After he finish with his transmission he couldn't communicate to the rest of his fleet because his fleet transmission were bring jammed by the S.S.U.R. Galactic fleet.

The 2 Galactic fleets had a massive space battle above the planet of Aaryan that lasted for 2 ½ days with the S.S.U.R. fleet being victorious and the T.G.R.C.A. fleet destroyed above the planet Aaryan but the S.S.U.R. fleet took heavy losses. They lost Fleet Admiral Diana Williams and her capital ship went her star destroyer lost their shields and the enemy capital ships missile were hammering at her ships laser cannons causing secondary explosions inside her with the power cells that they used to power the laser cannons and with the enemy missiles hammer away the ships heavy armored hull cause hull breaches and the continued bombardment on her ships hull causing more breaches on the ship. In the rest of the space battle with the rest of the T.G.R.C.A. fleet they lost 12 Star destroyers, 23 Battleship cruisers, with over 2,460 fighters and 1,230 bombers.

Galactic Rear Admiral (lower half) Angus Roberts's star destroyer was heavy damaged along with 2 Battleship cruisers. His star destroyer lost its shields to protect the ships hull, its senor relay to track enemy fighters, bombers, and capital ships on their radar screen, 2 of their sub-light engines and 1 heavy damaged but still working to keep his ship in a stable orbit around the planet and to not allow the ship descend into the planet's atmosphere, both hyper dive engines, half of it's heavy armored plating gone and it's outer most desks being sealed off because of them having hull breaches, 7 heavy laser cannons on each side of the ship with 12 anti-space craft turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers destroyed, and 2 of it hangers from enemy bombers bombing the hangers causing the shields hold in the atmosphere of the ship to fail causing the crew to seal off the hangers by causing 2 massive heavy armored air tie doors around each of the hangers to close the hangers stop the atmosphere of the ship to leak out.

His battleship cruisers each lost their shields to protect their ships hull's, communicate relay to reserve transmissions for 12 hours until their starship repair crews could repair the communicate relays to begin reserving transmissions, their senor relay to track enemy fighters, bombers, and capital ships on their radar screens, 6 of their belly heavy laser cannons, 2 of their heavy laser cannons on each of their ship's sides, their lost all 4 of their heavy laser cannons on the top of their ships, the outer most level of their battleship cruisers bridges were destroyed causing them to seal off that level until they can repair it, and 75% of their heavy armor on their hull was destroyed, the outer most desks of their battleship cruisers were sealed off because their were heavy damage by enemy laser cannon fire and enemy missiles that hit their desks.

* * *

With the space above the planet Aaryan cleared Admiral Angus Roberts called for reinforcements in invade this planet and for more starships to defend star system and to bombard the planet of ground force that were defending the planet from S.S.U.R. invading force and take control of the planet from the T.G.R.C.A. The S.S.U.R. sent a Fleet Admiral named James Macros, 2 Lieutenant Galactic Generals, and a Galactic Brigadier General named Carl Simon and Hearne Williams as the Head Lieutenant Galactic Generals for the invasion forces with Donna Jackson as the Galactic Brigadier General to help with the coming invasion. Their reinforcement fleet had 4 Star destroyers, 8 Battleship cruisers, with over 1,200 military transports to transport military units along with 840 fighters and 420 bombers to help defend star system and to bombard the planet of ground forces of the T.G.R.C.A. that were defending the planet.

Galactic Rear Admiral (lower half) Angus Roberts ordered the bombard of the planet Aaryan to reduce the number of enemy forces on the Planet. The Galactic fleet under his command began to bombard the planet for 4 hours and destroyed ½ the T.G.R.C.A. ground forces but his fleet damaged 5 major cities with 50 secondary cities in their bombard of the cities with over 7 million civilians dead from the damage of the cities witch the Galactic Rear Admiral Angus Roberts though was executable along with over 6.5 million enemy troops dead, 65,000 tanks destroyed and 32,500 laser cannons destroyed in the bombardment of the cities and the military bases that were not inside cities protecting them far attack making them easy targets for the S.S.U.R. Galactic fleet above the planet to bombard. The S.S.U.R. ground forces landed of the planet and began their invasion of the Planet.

The Lieutenant Galactic Generals of the S.S.U.R. ground forces knew that even though they outnumbered the T.G.R.C.A. force they still watch to be cautious to not become overconfident and loss a massive amount of troops and equipment to the T.G.R.C.A. forces. They decided made a wide circle around the T.G.R.C.A. outnumbered forces and then went they surround them then they would move in and take the T.G.R.C.A. forces. They knew that the T.G.R.C.A. forces front lines were broken in 4 places but they were regrouping fast to be ready went their attacked them.

They planed to attack and take down the Western Front lines were there was a gap and to maintain the northern and southern tip gap on the western front lines side of the T.G.R.C.A were they were broken in the middle and the 2 edges of their western front lines to unite with the northern tip of the T.G.R.C.A. forces and on the southern tip on their force trying to unite to form new front lines. The T.G.R.C.A. fronts plan was to close the 80 mile in the middle of their west front lines and to have the 400 mile northern gap, the 450 mile southern gap, and westward forces closing the massive gap between their forces to shore up new front lines to defend their forces and cities that were in their controlled and that they were protecting from the S.S.U.R. invading forces.

Lieutenant Galactic General, Carl Simon ordered Galactic Brigadier General, Donna Jackson to take 3 million troops, 30,000 tanks and 15,000 laser cannons to attack and take the broken western front lines of the T.G.R.C.A. that were trying to seal the gaps up in their forces lines. Donna Jackson divided her troops between her and 2 of her Generals of the army under her command making each of them to command a million troops, 10,000 tanks and 5,000 laser cannons for artillery support to provide cover for their troops and tanks on the Ground to attack each gap area where the T.G.R.C.A. force were trying to seal up. The T.G.R.C.A. had less than 1.625 million troops, 16,250 tanks and 8,125 laser cannons for artillery support to provide cover for their troops and tanks on the Ground, along with 8,125 anti-space craft turrets to shot down enemy fighters and bombers.

Galactic Brigadier General Donna Jackson began her assault on the T.G.R.C.A. broken western front lines. It took her northern and southern forces 6 hours to get the upper and lower gaps on the T.G.R.C.A. western front lines and they were ready about to close their gap in their western front lines. While her northern and southern force were attacking their objectives she came though the middle to keep the middle gap in the T.G.R.C.A. western front lines, however the T.G.R.C.A. had enough time to seal up that gap in the center of their western front lines and began to set up defense to defend their seal up gap to not let it open again broken their western front line forces cut their forces in half.

As Galactic Brigadier General Donna Jackson northern and southern forces push to keep the gap open on their objectives, she had to change tactics when she got news that the T.G.R.C.A. forces closing the gap in the center of their lines. She sent 250 scouts ahead of her assault forces to see how well defended the T.G.R.C.A. center of the western front lines were. 5 hours went by all but 25 scouts were killed returning back to her assault forces. Her scouts reported that the T.G.R.C.A. force had less 541, 666 troops, 5,146 tanks and 2,708 laser cannons with 2,709 anti-space craft turrets to shot down enemy fighters and bombers. They said that the T.G.R.C.A. had laser cannons on the outmost front line to destroy tanks and troops with minimal infantry supporting to defend them from enemy attack and 903 anti-space craft turrets to shot down enemy fighters and bombers. The second line was made up ½ of their tank divisions, ½ their troop divisions supporting them along 903 anti-space craft turrets to shot down enemy fighters and bombers. The third and final line was made up of remained of their ground forces and anti-space craft turrets to shot down enemy fighters and bombers.

To counter the T.G.R.C.A. defense Galactic Brigadier General Donna Jackson decided to call on her superiors to ask their space fleet to bombard the out most front line to wipe out the T.G.R.C.A. laser cannons in the out most front line and would cause heavy loss to her assault forces and to go though the rest of the T.G.R.C.A western front lines to destroy all the enemy's anti-space craft turrets in all the enemy lines that would shot down their air support. Her superiors agreed to use their space fleet to bombard the center of the western front line forces. They bombard of the T.G.R.C.A. western front lines for 6 hours and were able to destroy 75% of both their laser cannons and anti-space craft turrets to shot down their air support. The T.G.R.C.A. forces were able to save 677 laser cannons to use to destroy enemy tanks and enemy troops and 677 anti-space craft turrets to shot down enemy fighters and bombers.

Now with most of the T.G.R.C.A. laser cannons and anti-space craft turrets destroyed Galactic Brigadier General Donna Jackson could move in and assault the T.G.R.C.A. western front lines. Her set up her laser cannons for artillery to provide cover for their troops and tanks to destroy enemy tanks and killed enemy troops as their force moved in her second front line along with medium infantry support and some tanks divisions as the main assault line moved in to attack the T.G.R.C.A. western front lines. He let 20% of her ground forces in the last front line to defend their front line if the T.G.R.C.A forces decided to counter attack them.

as Galactic Brigadier General Donna Jackson forces began their attack on the western front the Lieutenant Galactic General Hearne Williams ordered all the generals of the army under his command to plan a way to keep the southeast forces and the northwest forces of the front lines from united and to keep the gap open and force their way west to meet with Galactic Brigadier General Donna Jackson forces at the T.G.R.C.A major city of Agrippa and to cut the T.G.R.C.A. forces half by divided the T.G.R.C.A. forces of the northeast and southeast from united and to cut off any support to cut western front went it falls.

The Generals of the army under the command of Lieutenant Galactic General Hearne Williams decided to do a 2 part attack, first to use 3 million troops, 30,000 tanks and 15,000 laser cannons for artillery to provide cover for their troops and tanks on the Ground to go into the gap and keep the gap opened and to assault the northeast and the southeast gap between the T.G.R.C.A. forces and slowly go into the gap to set up strong defense points all the sides of their lines that were going into the gap to be cut off by a T.G.R.C.A. counter attack and to hold the sides of their lines moving into the gap. The second part was to use 2 million troops, 20,000 tanks and 10,000 laser cannons for artillery to provide cover for their troops and tanks on the Ground to attack and distract the north lines of the T.G.R.C.A forces from the gap on their southern flank lines.

The S.S.U.R. forces began their plan on assaulting the T.G.R.C.A. forces. Their were able broken though the T.G.R.C.A. front line and meet at the T.G.R.C.A. major city of Agrippa to divide the T.G.R.C.A. front line into 3 parts the first part being the cut off western front lines and collapsed because their front lines were crushed and forced to surrender to the S.S.U.R. forces and the S.S.U.R. forces. The S.S.U.R. force lost 2 million troops, 20,000 tanks and 10,000 laser cannons went the T.G.R.C.A. western front lines were collapsed and crushed and forced to surrender to the S.S.G. forces that captured their western front lines. The S.S.G. forces captured 3 major cities and 30 secondary cities went the western front fell to them but lost over 2.250 million civilians that were killed in cross fire with T.G.R.C.A. forces. The S.S.G. forces on the western front were sent reinforcements of a million troops, 10,000 tanks, and 5,000 laser cannons for artillery to provide cover for their troops and tanks on the Ground to be ready went the T.G.R.C.A. force counter attack. The T.G.R.C.A. northeast front lines separate from both the western and southeast front lines and the southeast front lines from the western front lines and separate from the northeast front lines. Although the T.G.R.C.A. forces were broken into 2 parts but they were still able to hold out and do a few counter attacks against the S.S.G.

The T.G.R.C.A northern front line forces tried to create a new front lines with their southern front lines by a counter an attack made up 800,000 troops, 8,000 tanks and 4,000 laser cannons for artillery to provide cover for their troops and tanks on the Ground but failed and look heavy losses they lost 720,000 troops, 7,200 tanks and 3,600 laser cannons and the S.S.G forces forced them to retreat but they were able to hold their lines together against them but they lost nearly half their forces: 650,000 troops, 6,500 tanks and 3,250 laser cannons defending their western front lines. The T.G.R.C.A. forces also tried to assault and push the northeast S.S.U.R. forces back but they failed because the S.S.U.R. forces were able to push them back and lost 250,000 troops, 2,500 tanks and 1,250 laser cannons with 75,000 troops captured by the S.S.U.R. The S.S.U.R. forces that were attacked lost over 175,000 troops, 1,750 tanks and 875 laser cannons for the defense of their front lines went the T.G.R.C.A. forces counter attacked them.

The T.G.R.C.A. southern front line forces tried to united with northern forces on the western front with 600,000 troops, 6,000 tanks and 3,000 laser cannons for artillery to provide cover for their troops and tanks on the Ground but they failed to brake though the S.S.U.R. front lines and were forced to retreat with heavy losses, they lost 560,000 troops, 5,600 tanks, 2,800 laser cannons, and 20,000 troops captured. The S.S.U.R. forces lost 540,000 troops, 5,400 tanks and 2,700 laser cannons. They tried to break the S.S.U.R. lines in the center were they divided them from north and south. They Mustarded up 1.4 million, 14,000 tanks and 7,000 laser cannons for artillery to provide cover for their troops and tanks on the Ground to attack the S.S.U.R. force on both sides to cut off their forces on the western front and to form up a solid eastern front line.

They attacked the S.S.U.R. lines and were able to unite with the both north and south forces and were able to their territory they held for a short time. They were able to hold their ground for 3 months until the S.S.U.R. forces were able to break though their lines to unite with their forces and keep the T.G.R.C.A divided once again. When T.G.R.C.A. attacked the S.S.U.R. forces and reunited they lost 2 million troops, 20,000 tanks and 10,000 laser cannons. They lost other 250,000 troops, 2,500 tanks and 1,250 heavy laser cannons went the S.S.G. force counter attacked and divided their forces again north and south and forcing then to retreat.

The S.S.U.R. forces lost 1.5 million troops, 15,000 tanks and 7,500 laser cannons went they were Defending their front lines went the T.G.R.C.A force attacked and forced them to retreat back toured the west and east making them create a gap in their forces for the T.G.R.C.A. to move in a separate their forces. They mustarded over 1.6 million troops, 16,000 tanks and 8,000 laser cannons for artillery support to provide cover for their troops and tanks on the Ground went they began their counter attack to reunite their forces and to split up again the T.G.R.C.A. forces in 2 parts the north and south. They lost 400,000 troops, 4,000 tanks and 2,000 laser cannons went reunited their forces and split up once again the T.G.R.C.A. forces in 2 parts the north and south.

Knowing that they have lost the battle of Aaryan the T.G.R.C.A. forces decided to surrender to the S.S.G. because they were outnumber and they didn't want to be wiped out. The S.S.G. Lieutenant Galactic Generals accepted the T.G.R.C.A. forces surrender to them. The S.S.G. forces lost over 5.265 million troops, 52,650 tanks and 26,325 laser cannons went the T.G.R.C.A. finally surrendered to them ending the battle of the Planet Aargan after 2 years of fighting. The T.G.R.C.A. forces had less than 525,000 troops, 5,250 tanks and 2,625 laser cannons went they surrender to the S.S.U.R. forces. The S.S.U.R. force set up consecration camps to slaughter all the humans and half-breeds that were on the planet, they slaughtered about 20% of the population of the star system Aaryan amounting to over 5.625 million died from the S.S.U.R. way of thinking that Cattusian's that are married to humans are impure and needed to be exterminated because they were tainted by their human partners and their children with their human partner, and they would slaughter anyone the associate with humans.

They S.S.U.R. forces attacked and captured the remaining star systems them have targeted. They setup conservation camps to slaughter all humans and half- breeds in the in star systems that they have taking control of. They slaughtered over 11.5 million humans and 34.5 million half-breeds in the star system they now control. They forced over ½ of the Cattusian into their armed forces because they knew that if they were going to win this war against both the T.G.R.C.A forces and F.U.S.S. forces. For the T.G.R.C.A. forces and their people they knew that this was the beginning of a war that would last for over 35 years to trying to see how would control the fate of the T.G.R.C.A government and the Cattusian in the Milky way Galaxy.

* * *

* The T.G.R.C.A. stands for The Galactic Republic of Civilization alliances

* The S.S.U.R. stands for the Superior Republic of Star systems


	11. The FUSS Joins the Galactic War

The F.U.S.S. Joins the Galactic War

The year is now August 21, 0826 N.E.(Neo Era Or New Era) and the T.G.R.C.A* and the S.S.U.R.* are still at war with each other. The T.G.R.C.A lost 15 star systems from the S.S.U.R. invasion forces from went they made their first attack and until the year 0825 N.E. The T.G.R.C.A forces were able to free 4 star systems including their iron ore star system the Adonijah systems from the S.S.U.R. forces, they also were able to repel an attack by a S.S.U.R. fleet that attacked their Capital star system. 10 more star systems left the T.G.R.C.A. in the first 5 years because that's when the T.G.R.C.A lost their 15 star systems from the S.S.U.R. forces and went the failed to recapture them star systems making them look weak. They were able to rebuild all their 10 of their spaceports and fighter factories in 15 years because do to the war with the S.S.U.R. and their Government order a speedy rebuilding of their spaceports to began building new warships along fighters and bombers to defend the warship from other enemy capital ships. They completed building 40 star destroyers, 80 battleship cruisers, along with 8,400 fighters and 4,200 bombers by the year 0826 N.E..

When the T.G.R.C.A. asked The F.U.S.S.* for help to fight the S.S.U.R. forces went more of their star systems joined the S.S.U.R. government and because the were running out of warships to defend their star systems and to recapture their star systems that were captured by the invading S.S.U.R. forces. The F.U.S.S. Government saw T.G.R.C.A. and the S.S.U.R. entering into stalemate between them and with the T.G.R.C.A. Barely being able to hold their defense lines against Invading S.S.U.R. forces due to their limited amount of warships, Troops, Military resources and other valuable resources to product warships to fight the S.S.U.R. as the S.S.U.R. forces have captured and ½ of their Supply planets.

The F.U.S.S. government didn't want to directly get involved into the T.G.R.C.A. and S.S.U.R. even though they promised that they would directly involved in helping the T.G.R.C.A. because they didn't want to Escalate and spread the T.G.R.C.A. and S.S.U.R. conflict onto their Galactic Shores and send 10's of million of their own troops and warships into a very bloody conflict plus they weren't directly attacked and their Spies in the S.S.U.R. didn't find any evidence to that the S.S.U.R. was planning to attack them or was funding any F.U.S.S. extremist groups. On September 5, 0814 N.E., the F.U.S.S. Government passed the act called the F.U.S.S. Lend-Lease Program. They contacted the T.G.R.C.A. government and the T.G.R.C.A. agree to the Lend-Lease Program due to the fact they were in difficult times and the need for Raw materials to rebuild their Galactic Shipyards and to building warships, with sufficient number of their warships on the Lead-Lease Program.

By Early 826 N.E. the F.U.S.S. Lead-Lease Program supply the T.G.R.C.A. over 62.5 million metric tons Building Materials and Medical supplies each month to help rebuild the T.G.R.C.A. Galactic shipyards and begin building warships to fight the S.S.U.R. invading forces. The F.U.S.S. decided into the Lend-Leased to send a ¼ of their Defensive fleet to help the T.G.R.C.A. in defending their Galactic Territory. They lend-leased: 40 F.U.S.S Destroyers and 80 F.U.S.S. Battleship cruisers with over 11,600 F.U.S.S. Fighters and 5,800 F.U.S.S. bombers.

By late 0826 N.E.,Thanks to the Lead-lease program the T.G.R.C.A. could hold a firmer stand in their Galactic Territory and the Construction of their Galactic shipyards back on schedule and their Galactic Fleet could push the S.S.U.R. invasion fleets closer to their Galactic Border with the S.S.U.R. Galactic Homeland border. They have also been able to get ½ of their Supply planets still under the S.S.U.R. control giving the T.G.R.C.A. the ability to begin gathering resources of Raw materials to supply their Galactic shipyards and to begin building more warships to fight the S.S.U.R. invasion forces.

The F.U.S.S. Spies discovered in the S.S.U.R. government and Military high command that they have Invasion plans to ready to Invasion the F.U.S.S. went the S.S.U.R. was done in their war in defeating the T.G.R.C.A., Annexing all their territory, set up Cleansing Programs and Cleaning Camps(consecration camps) to Cleanse(slaughter) all the humans and half-breeds that were in the T.G.R.C.A. Territory that opposed their way of thinking and that Cattusian's that are married to humans are impure and needed to be Cleansed(exterminated) because they were tainted by their human partners and their children with their human partner, and they would be Cleansed(slaughtered) along with anyone that associate with them and humans.

In recent months the F.U.S.S. has being having problems with well organized Extremist groups that support the same type of Ideology as the S.S.U.R. inside their Territory. _(The Well organized Extremist groups share nearly the same ideology but instead of saying that Cattusian's were superior they thought that humans were superior and that they and their government should use their most advanced Technology to Exterminate most of the Cattusian's and half-breeds along with their Human partner along with anyone that associated with them and to enslave the remaining Cattusian's inside F.U.S.S. Territory. they believe that their government should that declare war of the T.G.R.C.A. and S.S.U.R. to destroy their Galactic Governments and to exterminated most of the Cattusians and to enslave the rest that survived.)_ The F.U.S.S. was able with the help of both their High skilled Police and military forces in dealing with well organized Extremist Groups were able to crush nearly all the Extremist groups. however there was a problem the F.U.S.S. didn't know who was supplying this extremist Groups with weapons and supplies to keep having well organized Extremist groups pop up in new places.

They finally got information from what their spies have gathered inside the S.S.U.R. Galactic Government. They found out from their Spies that the S.S.U.R. government and Military have in Recent months began to fund Extremist groups inside their Territory that shared their same Ideas. they found out the S.S.U.R. government and Military hoped that the F.U.S.S. well organized extremist groups could start and large scale civil war in the F.U.S.S. to weak itself by wasting Valuable military Recourses and manpower and having the F.U.S.S. loyalist Military forces focus into an Internal conflict and leaving their borders vulnerable to an S.S.U.R. invasion force when that were done with securing and annexing the T.G.R.C.A. territory.

This information give the F.U.S.S. government and Military High command a Reason to form a Declaration of War against the S.S.U.R. On May 8, 0826 N.E. the F.U.S.S. formerly declared war on the S.S.U.R. and began to supply their own warships and armies to defend their ally the T.G.R.C.A and for allowing them to use their armies to defend their star systems and to recapture star systems under S.S.U.R. control. They supplied 100 star destroyers, 200 battleship cruisers along with 21,000 fighters and 10,500 bombers to help the T.G.R.C.A. defend themselves against the S.S.U.R. forces. Their warships had more powerful shields and weapons and were able to hold off the S.S.U.R. warships longer and were able to destroy the enemy ships faster and it would be hard for the S.S.U.R. forces to destroy their warships.

The T.G.R.C.A. fleets protecting all the star systems near the front lines and the T.G.R.C.A. Capital star system and their Iron ore Planet to produce warships to fight the S.S.U.R. forces. There were 15 star destroyers, 30 battleship cruisers, along with 3,150 fighters and 1,575 bombers protecting their capital star system. There were 8 star systems near the front lines and they were protected by the rest of their fleet and their ally's fleets and they were able to turn back 5 attacks by the S.S.U.R. fleets on 5 of the Star systems that were near the front lines.

Even with the protection and regain some of their star systems that were captured by the S.S.U.R. invading forces, the T.G.R.C.A. was unable to break though the S.S.U.R. front lines to recapture their star systems and to force the S.S.U.R. forces to surrender. The T.G.R.C.A. tried twice to break though their defense lines of the S.S.U.R. forces but they were forced to withdraw. During each attack the S.S.U.R. had twice as many warships in battle with T.G.R.C.A. fleet. The S.S.U.R. planned to hold some of their ships out of senor range of the T.G.R.C.A. fleet to see that they were outnumbered, For example a S.S.U.R. fleet will like they are spread thin on their front lines but they had 3x's as many ships, like in a star system, the S.S.U.R. fleet might have 7 destroyers, 14 battleship cruisers, with 1,470 fighters and 735 bombers for the enemy fleet to see went they began attack, after a few minutes the S.S.U.R. would reveal the full might of their forces in the star system.

The T.G.R.C.A. felt like they were at a stalemate with the S.S.U.R. fleets. On the ground their army felt like they were in a stalemate with the S.S.U.R. army. For trying to recapture a Star system with an S.S.U.R. army of the size of 7.5 million troops vs. 8.5 million troops of the T.G.R.C.A. troops would take about 2 years to recapture from the S.S.U.R. forces. The T.G.R.C.A. asked for more troops of the F.U.S.S. to help to try to break the stalemate against the S.S.U.R. army. The F.U.S.S. gave the T.G.R.C.A. ½ of their ground forces to help them to try to break the stalemate with the S.S.U.R. army. It worked the T.G.R.C.A. was able to turn the tide in the ground war, instead of taking 2 years to recapture a star system they now could recapture the star system in 8 mouths.

* * *

*The T.G.R.C.A. stands for The Galactic Republic of Civilization alliances

*The S.S.U.R. stands for the Superior Republic of Star systems

*The F.U.S.S. stands for the Federation of United Star Systems


	12. Breaking through and Military Tech II

Breaking through and New Military Technology II

The year is now Janurary 28, 0833 N.E.(Neo Era Or New Era)

The year is now Janurary 28, 0833 N.E.(Neo Era Or New Era) and it has been over 7 years sense the F.U.S.S.* Joined the T.G.R.C.A.* and S.S.U.R.* Galactic War. the F.U.S.S.* and the T.G.R.C.A. have a campaign to break through the S.S.U.R.* front lines, first the T.G.R.C.A. fleet would try to force the S.S.U.R. fleet to defend their star systems close to their front lines while the T.G.R.C.A. Fleet is going secretly behind the enemy front lines around 10 star systems that the S.S.U.R. front lines to cut them off from the rest of the S.S.U.R. territory. The F.U.S.S. would do the same but both sides would set up other fleets to keep the S.S.U.R. A Fleet busy for the 2 other main fleets to surround the 10 star systems between the enemy lines. There were 12 star systems on the front lines in the S.S.U.R. territory. The F.U.S.S. would do the same but both sides set up other fleets to keep the S.S.U.R. fleet busy for the 2 other main fleets to surround the 20 star systems between enemy lines. There were 12 star systems in the front lines of the S.S.U.R. territory.

The T.G.R.C.A. would attack 3 star systems with 3 massive fleets, each fleet had a Galactic Vice admiral, 2 Galactic Rear Admirals (one lower half of a fleet and the other the upper half of the fleet) along with 25 star destroyers, 50 battleship cruisers, with over 5,250 fighters and 2,625 bombers to attack. The F.U.S.S. would attack the other 7 star systems with A Galactic Vice admiral, 2 Galactic Rear Admirals (one lower half of a fleet and the other the upper half of the fleet) along with 25 star destroyers, 50 battleship cruisers, with over 5,250 fighters and 2,625 bombers to attack.

The 2nd part of the campaign was for the F.U.S.S. and the T.G.R.C.A. to assemble massive fleets of ships to attack the S.S.U.R. territory. The F.U.S.S. had a fleet with 3 Galactic Fleet Admirals leading their attack with 100 star destroyers, 200 battleship cruisers, with over 21,000 fighters and 10,500 bombers to break thought the part of the S.S.U.R. that they planned, while the T.G.R.C.A. would do their part of the 2nd part of their plan to break through the S.S.U.R. front lines. The T.G.R.C.A. assembled massive fleet with 3 Galactic Fleet Admirals leading their attack with 100 star destroyers, 200 battleship cruisers, with over 21,000 fighters and 10,500 to meet were the F.U.S.S. was going if this plan worked the F.U.S.S. and the T.G.R.C.A. would have cut the S.S.U.R. territory in half and would have cut the S.S.U.R. forces in ½.

The plan worked the F.U.S.S. and the T.G.R.C.A. was able to break through the S.S.U.R. front lines. Now there were just 3 fleets standing in between the F.U.S.S. and T.G.R.C.A. fleets from capturing the S.S.U.R. capital. They shorted by 35 years down to 25 of fighting. The Star system of the S.S.U.R. how surround enemy fleet were forces to surrender to the F.U.S.S. and the T.G.R.C.A. because they were cut off from reinforcements of fleets and troops. The fleets that were protecting the star systems were destroyed and half of their armies were captured or destroyed went they surrendered to the F.U.S.S. and the T.G.R.C.A. fleets and armies. For the F.U.S.S. and the T.G.R.C.A. this was a major victory but there still was a long way before the war was over.

The F.U.S.S. and the T.G.R.C.A. capture over 60 million troops, 600,000 tanks and 300,000 laser cannons went the war started with the S.S.U.R. and another 120 million troops, 1.2 million tanks, and 600,000 laser cannons during their campaign with the F.U.S.S. against the S.S.U.R. forces. The F.U.S.S lost over 75 million troops, 750,000 tanks and 375,000 laser cannons during this campaign. Their fleet lost over 125 star destroyers, 250 battleship cruisers, with over 26,250 fighters and 13,125 bombers during part 1 and part 2 of their campaign. They lost ¾ of their ground forces that they used for the campaign to break through the S.S.U.R. front lines. They found that the S.S.U.R. did instead of exporting all the impure they killed them all in conservation camps. They found 65 conservation camps that killed over 46 million impure in their new territory before they were recaptured. They would mourn those who died for this victory that was the turning point of the war and for those that died in the conservation camps.

* * *

Date: June, 21 0834 N.E.(Neo Era Or New Era)

The Date is now June, 21 0834 N.E.(Neo Era Or New Era) and the F.U.S.S. and the T.G.R.C.A. forces were doing well against the S.S.U.R. forces. They were able to capture the S.S.U.R. star system of Antigone were the S.S.U.R. spaceports were and destroyed them to stop the S.S.U.R. forces from build warships to stop the advance of their forces. Now with the war drawing closer to the end, the F.U.S.S. designed a new weapon to bring the war closer to its end. The weapon was the nitrogen bomb. According to their math for the Nitrogen bomb they estimated that the bomb was 50x's more power than the Atomic bomb, the hydrogen bomb and others just to name a few that mankind has ever made in history. According to their math the bomb could have a blast zone of 100 miles and a blast could make a massive sink whole 50,000 ft. deep into the crust of a planet.

They wanted to test the weapon to proof their math. They went to an inhabitable planet to test the weapon. This planet had an 80% Co2 and 15% nitrogen and 5% oxygen but there wasn't enough nitrogen and oxygen to support intelligent life. The put it in a bomber and headed for the planet to the target zone. The bomber dropped the bomb and 30 seconds later the bomb exploded on impact. The explosion was powerful as they calculated but they miscalculated the nitrogen in the atmosphere on the planet. The nitrogen in the bomb reacted with nitrogen in the atmosphere. The nitrogen in the bomb and it the atmosphere both caught on fire went the bomb exploded. The scientists were shocked to see this, they now saw that the bomb was more deadly then they calculated. They saw the reaction and now they knew that they have made a planet killer bomb.

With the enemy fighters and bombers being able to move faster then the F.U.S.S. fighters and bombers, the F.U.S.S. made a new fighter and bomber type. The fighter type had a new rocket engine that could go 5 xs faster than their old rocket engine. They added more powerful thrusters to make their fighter quicker to go up, down, and to turn to the left and right easer and faster. They added more powerful lasers that were 3x's more powerful that their old ones. They finally made a small shield generator to make a shield to protect the fighter from direct enemy fire. The shields should take 45 minutes of laser fire before failing or could take 4 missile hits before the shields failed.

They put more advanced rocket engines on their bombers. They put in new powerful thrusters to make them easer to fly in space. They put new laser guns that were more powerful. They put in 2 shield generators to make powerful shields to protect the bomber from enemy fire. The shields could take 2 ½ hours of laser fire before they fail. The shields could take 16 missile hits before the shields fails. The bomber was 50% bigger for the bomb bay area to carry more bombs to bomb enemy ships and enemy military targets in star systems on planets. The bomb bay can now carry 24 bombs instead of 16 bombs.

Along with new shield generating technology they designed a new powerful shield generator that could protect entire cities of the F.U.S.S. from enemy fleet bombard or from enemy bombers sent to destroy factories in the city. The shield generator was the powerful then their spaceships shield generators. They wanted to test the strength of the shield. They set up the shield generator at a banded city to test the shield strength without endangering their peoples. They active the shield generator and the Galactic Fleet Admiral ordered a star destroyer to fire 100 TNT missiles at the city shield. They fired the missiles and the missiles detonated at the shield, the shield hold and they was amazing to see that the shield was down to only to 99% and that it loss only 1% of its power and still could take a beating. The Galactic Fleet Admiral ordered the star destroyer to fire 100 nuclear missiles at the shield. They did and fired all 100 nuclear missiles and they saw the shield was still up and was only down to 98% and that the shield only went down another 1%.They saw that their shield was very powerful and could take a hell of a beating.

The T.G.R.C.A. designed and built their own technology called the first Mechanical worker. Their scientists took 18 months to design and build the first mechanical worker at a cost of 2.2 million dollars. The mechanical worker was build with a cat person skeleton model. The robot had steel wires like muscle to make the robot move like a cat person body. The robot would then have a type of hard material that was hard enough to withstand a laser hand gun blast to cover the robot on the out like cat people skin, the sealed the hard material so tight together that the not ever a liquid could get out. The material was hard to cut with a laser cutter. The robot then would have synthetic oil to be the liquid to make the steel wires not rust and to move the fluid like the way like a cat people body does, the synthetic oil was like the robot's blood. The scientist gave the robot a computer brain the size of a cat person's brain for it to control it body and to learn from its mistakes went it screwed up.

They turned on the mechanical worker and they program into it the plans to they used to make itself and to repair itself if it was damaged. The scientist ordered by the T.G.R.C.A. government to program the robot made 12 others of itself. The mechanical worker built other one of itself in 109 days, 19 hours and 12 minutes to build one, 5x's faster than the scientist could. They turned on the robot and gave it name mechanical worker #2 and put into it programming to help the other mechanical workers build more of them. The 2 were able to build other one of them twice as fast as it would take for only one of them to do. They were able to build another one in 54 days, 21 hours and 36 minutes. They turned on robot and gave it the name Mechanical worker #3 and put into the programming to help the other mechanical workers to build more of them.

The 3 mechanical workers were able to make another of themselves twice as fast as they did with 2 mechanical workers. They build another robot in 27 days, 10 hours and 48 minutes. They turned on the robot and gave it the Mechanical worker #4 and put into the programming to help the other mechanical workers to build more of them. With 4 Mechanical workers they were able to build another one of them twice as fast as they did with 3 mechanical workers. They were able to build another of them in 13 days, 17 hours and 24 minutes. They turned on the robot and gave it the Mechanical worker #5 and put into the programming to help the other mechanical workers to build more of them.

Now with 5 Mechanical workers they were able to make another of them twice as fast. They build another one in 6 days, 20 hours and 42 minutes. They turned on the robot and gave it the Mechanical worker #6 and put into the programming to help the other mechanical workers to build more of them. They made many more and they were able to increase speed of with 7 mechanical workers a day, 17 hours and 30 second to build another one, with 8 Mechanical Workers 20 hours, 35 minutes and 15 seconds to build another one etc…

Now with all the mechanical workers that the T.G.R.C.A. ordered were finished. The scientist saw that the mechanical workers could make another one of them in an hour, 17 minutes and 12 seconds. The scientists reprogrammed the workers to form 9 more teams of 12 robots to build more of them. They build all 9 teams in 5 days and 3 hours. Now with 10 teams of mechanical workers ready to build more of them that the T.G.R.C.A. ordered the making 5,700 mechanical workers each month. The T.G.R.C.A. builds 5 factories for the mechanical workers to use for making more mechanical workers. It took 10 years to build all the factories for all the Mechanical workers to use for building more workers for the T.G.R.C.A. to us for building.

Now with over 684,000 mechanical workers, the T.G.R.C.A. ordered 228,000 mechanical workers to go to the spaceports to help build a star destroyer in a month instead of 3 months. The mechanical workers build a battleship cruiser in the same amount of time. They over 25,000 space fighters and 12,500 space bombers in just a year, with the help of these mechanical workers the T.G.R.C.A. could turn the tide of war against the S.S.U.R. because they were building ships faster than the S.S.U.R. force could destroy and to stop relying on a lot of support from the F.U.S.S.

Even though the F.U.S.S. supplied most of their ships for the T.G.R.C.A. to use against the S.S.U.R., went the ships shield failing they were easy targets so they had solve this problem. They installed 2 layers of heavy armored hull on a battleship cruiser to test. They decided to do what they scientists did went they made first contact with the T.G.R.C.A, the inner armored hull was 3 ft thick and the outer most armored hull 10 ft. thick. They fired a missile with a nuclear warhead at the ship and the missile hit the outer most and went though it and 2 ½ ft. into the inner layer of armor. They fired a laser cannon and its blast was able to go though the outer most armored hull about 8 ft. The F.U.S.S. military high command ordered any warship that it not in battle to came to their spaceports to have their new heavy armored hull installed to have a better defense went their shield fail and are force to rely on another defense instead of just their shields because was relying shields could lead a ship to over rely on their shield to defend themselves against enemy attacks.

* * *

The T.G.R.C.A. stands for The Galactic Republic of Civilization alliances

The F.U.S.S. stands for the Federation of United Star Systems

The S.S.U.R. stands for the Superior Republic of Star systems


	13. Aftermath

The Aftermath

Date: July 25, 0838 N.E.(Neo Era Or New Era)

The year is now July 25, 0838 N.E.(Neo Era Or New Era) and the T.G.R.C.A* and the F.U.S.S.* finally after 36 years of fighting a brutal Galactic war against the S.S.U.R.* government and their military forces have been able to make the S.S.U.R. Government and Military forces to unconditional surrender to them. they now began to rebuild their economies, cities, and the moral of all their people. The moral of people of the T.G.R.C.A was very low that their rate was very high but now with the war over with the S.S.U.R. they created new Jobs for reconstruction to build their cities.

When the S.S.U.R. unconditional surrendered to the F.U.S.S. and the T.G.R.C.A. they still controlled 15 star systems included their Capital system. Their army was nearly destroyed went they Unconditional surrendered they had roughly 2 million troops, 20,000 tanks, and 130,000 laser cannons. The F.U.S.S. and the T.G.R.C.A. made a treaty with the S.S.U.R. As the Negotiations between the S.S.U.R. government and the Galactic allies continue they had to massive overhaul of their Political system. The S.S.U.R. government and the Galactic Allies agree to have a type of Galactic Constitution as a Basic Foundation. The S.S.U.R. government constitution similar to the F.U.S.S. constitution but they set up restrictions to they Bill of Rights to limited their Galactic Citizen's rights, especially to any Humans or Half-breeds born or immigrated into their Galactic territory. For example the S.S.U.R. Senate congress can make some limitation laws to limit a respecting on an establishment of religion, prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and limited amount of petitions to the government for a redress of grievances.

On August 28, 0838 N.E., The S.S.U.R. Have Complete their Galactic Constitution and have renamed their Galactic government The Supreme United Cattusian Republic or the S.U.C.R. for short. The S.U.C.R.* would still have their Cattusian governing Council of 15(Including the S.U.C.R. Emperor) that would make the Quick Decisions for the Supreme United Cattusian Republic, like if the S.U.C.R. was suddenly attack by an Alien Race that might try to Exterminate them and take their Galactic Civilization Resources then the S.U.C.R. Council Could Quickly response to the threat by send a Strike force to Retaliate against the Threat.

However, S.U.C.R. would have a main galactic governing body called the Cattusian senate that would have 225 senators _(15 senators to Represent each Galactic star system Equally.)_ to Represent of all the S.U.C.R. star systems. the Cattusian senate would to do the incredible long and complex decisions that would affect the Future or the Galactic Nation like New Galactic Nation Laws, the organization the supply of the S.U.C.R's Galactic Natural Resources, to determine How large the S.U.C.R. Military forces would in time of Peace and it times of War. The treaty said that the S.U.C.R. couldn't expand and spread they ideas outside of their territory except they could only of they need to colonize star systems for farming or for putting their people in star systems when they were over crowed in their territory.

 _Eventually the S.U.C.R. new that when their set up colonies and went their Colonies and star systems under them protect reach a servant population size and wanted some since of Independent and to have their own Planetary Government and Economy in the Supreme United Cattusian Republic. so they decided to keep their 225 senators no more, no less, to represented their Star systems and divide the have Star systems be represented by a Galactic Sector which included their Star system(s). They would keep their Government of law of when a star system that has Joined as a New S.U.C.R. Federation Colony or that they themselves have colonized under their control and influence that went their Planetary Population reaches over 25 million people in the S.U.C.R.'s Galactic territory they have the option to Join the Supreme United Cattuisan Republic Sector to representing them in the S.U.C.R. Galactic Government senate._

They could have no more than 6 spaceports to make warships to defend themselves. The S.U.C.R. could have between 2 to 6 warships in their star system depending on how planets and moons their were in their star systems but no more than 6 meaning 6 battleship cruisers or 6 star destroyers with supporting fighters and bombers. The S.U.C.R. could have an army but no bigger than 22.5 million troops, 225,000 tanks, and 112,500 laser cannons but if they colonize other star systems they could increase the size of their by 1.5 million troops, 15,000 tanks, and 7,500 laser cannons. The F.U.S.S. and the T.G.R.C.A. would supply supplies to the S.U.C.R. to repair war damage and to supply food, water, and medicine to the S.U.C.R. The F.U.S.S. and T.G.R.C.A. people would stay out of their Territory except for trading goods with them. In the Treaty it stated if any F.U.S.S., T.G.R.C.A. or anything other race were founding in their Territory the S.S.U.R. would tell them to leave right way and be take be to the F.U.S.S., T.G.R.C.A., or any other alien races border to be returned to their government border territory.

The S.S.U.R. lost all of their fleets in the war against the F.U.S.S. and the T.G.R.C.A. their cities took heavy damage by the armies of the F.U.S.S. and the T.G.R.C.A. The S.S.U.R. had over 400 cities that took war damage. The S.S.U.R. estimated that they lost 40 million citizens in all the cities from the war. Their population decreased 1.2 billion people to less than 900 million went their surrendered to the F.U.S.S. and the T.G.R.C.A. forces. The S.S.U.R. estimated that the cost to repair all the war damage by the F.U.S.S. and T.G.R.C.A. armies would cost over 15 Quaillion dollars.

The T.G.R.C.A. lost nearly all their fleets in the war against the S.U.C.R. They lost ¾ of their army in their war against the S.U.C.R. on the ground. They lost about 244.5 million troops in their war against the S.U.C.R. The T.G.R.C.A. lost 35 star systems during the war with the S.S.U.R. but they were able to recapture them from the S.U.C.R. with the help of the F.U.S.S. The S.U.C.R. killed over 75 million people with their families that they thought were impure. The T.G.R.C.A. lost all trade with these star systems that were captured by the S.U.C.R. but they were able to recapture all their star system from the S.U.C.R. grip. The T.G.R.C.A. had over 200 damaged cities during the war. The T.G.R.C.A. estimated that their cost of war damage would be over 200 trillion dollars. They estimated that they lost over 85 million either from the war damage cities during the war with the S.U.C.R.

The T.G.R.C.A. President William Jacob Smith made a speech to his people 2 days after the war with the S.U.C.R. was over. He said in front of the whole T.G.R.C.A. House of Representatives and live to all of his citizens the following from Galactic Broadcasting News services presence. "Good afternoon my Fellow T.G.R.C.A. citizens, as you know owner Civil War is finally over. Now we together as a Galactic Nation must help each other recover from this war. We have suffered more than any other Galactic Nation. We have had families torn apart that have loss brothers, Sisters, fathers, Sons, and Husbands in this war against the S.S.U.R. We have seen families torn apart from different ideas from the S.S.U.R. way of think. We must learn to forgive those that have betrayed us and not crisis them about their decision to betray us. We must root out all massive murders that ordered the Genocide of millions innocent people just because they were just born either being Human or half-breed.

We must learn how to heal the wounds of war and trust each other and not let our small little differences divided us and our Great Galactic Nation; we need to stand together during this difficult time of rebuilding our nation back into a United Galactic Nation stronger than ever. We can learn something from our ally the F.U.S.S. that even though we're a different Race they were able to put aside their differences and ideas about us to help in the Great Galactic Conflict.

We need to help each other to rebuild our Galactic Nation to bring the Nation to what it was before all of this. The T.G.R.C.A Government have set up building programs to help find supplies to help rebuild owner Galactic Nation and to help those that have lost everything in this war with the S.S.U.R. Our ally the F.U.S.S. has decided to help us rebuild our Nation. They will withdraw their military fleet and their armies went we are able to defend ourselves from any S.S.U.R. attacks or if other alien race tries to attack and conquer our nation. It time us to put side our feels of betrayal and start building for our future to make this Galactic Nation stronger and more powerful. I would like to thank your time and hope you well able to overcome your feels of betrayal and to begin build for the future of own nation own, thank you and have a wonder day."

The F.U.S.S. didn't lost any star systems but their lost half their fleet and half of their army. They lost 150 million troops in their army from the war with the S.S.U.R. After the war with the S.S.U.R. was over the F.U.S.S. shutdown all but 5 spaceports because there was no Galactic Conflict, plus their switched all but 10% of the wartime factories that their used to be which back to peacetime production.

During the war with the S.S.U.R. the S.S.U.R. forces made a surprise in the star system Calagurris were their spaceports were but the failed to destroy all the F.U.S.S. spaceports to make warships to fighting them. During the Surprise attack on the Calagurris system the F.U.S.S. had 3 commanding officers in the star system went the S.S.U.R. attacked them, they had a Galactic Rear Admiral (lower half) and a Fleet Admiral. They had a fleet the size of 16 star destroyers, 32 battleship cruisers, along with over 3,360 fighters and 1,680 bombers with their combining power of the fighter and bomber factories. There were 2 star destroyers and 2 battleships being repair from a battle with the S.S.U.R. forces but they still were able to defend themselves even went their having repairs done to them. The F.U.S.S. Galactic Rear Admiral's (lower half) name is Bilger Michelson; their Fleet Admiral's name was Ruth Taylor.

They allowed a leak to leak out to get the S.S.U.R. to attack their spaceports. They leaked out that they had only Vice Admiral named Naomi Ronald at the star system with around 7 star destroyers, 14 battleship cruisers, along with over 1470 fighters and 735 bombers with their fighter and bomber factories making more fighters and bombers to fight the S.S.U.R. The S.S.U.R. took the bait and sent a Fleet Admiral named Carl James with his Second in Command Admiral Chief of Naval Operations Hannah Westwood along 14 star destroyers, 28 battleship cruisers, along with 2,940 fighters and 1,470 bombers to attack any F.U.S.S. forces protecting their spaceports and to destroy their enemy spaceports.

The attacked failed and ended with the F.U.S.S. being victorious and the S.S.U.R. fleet destroyed. The F.U.S.S. fleet lost all but 4 star destroyers (2 heavy damaged), and 3 battleship cruisers (1 heavy damage) with over 2820 fighters and 1410 bombers destroyed. The 2 star destroyers that were damaged lost their senor relay, 2 sub-light engines, an aircraft hanger to landed their fighters and bombers that were returning from battle, and 2 decks that were destroyed from being bombarded by enemy bombers and by enemy laser cannon fire.

Their damaged battleship cruiser lost it communication relay, senor relay, 2 sub-light engines, both aircraft hangers for their fighters and bombers to land after a battle, and 3 inner decks from being bombarded by enemy bombers and by enemy laser cannon fire. They lost 4 of their spaceports that they needed to use to make warships and transports to transport troops, tanks, laser cannons and other equipment to a battlefield in a star system that was either needed troops, tanks, laser cannons and other equipment to reinforcement them to guard the star system from the S.S.U.R. or to invade a star system under enemy control. They lost their Galactic Vice Admiral Bilger Michelson on the star destroyer the U.S.S. Deliverance in battle.

After the war with the S.S.U.R. now over the T.G.R.C.A. ordered the building of 5 new Star destroyers to dictate to those that died in the war with the S.S.U.R. The star destroyers that they build where giving the following names: U.S.S. Matthew Jacob, U.S.S. Adam, U.S.S. Jessica, U.S.S. Peace, and the U.S.S. Remembrance to honor those who give their lives to restore the Peace, freedom and unite of the T.G.R.C.A.

The star destroyer U.S.S. Matthew Jacob was named in the honor of Galactic Vice Admiral Matthew Jacob that died in defending the star system of Adonijah from an S.S.U.R. attack during the war. The star destroyer U.S.S. Adam was named in the honor of Fleet Admiral Adam that died defending the star system Aaryan from an S.S.U.R. attack during the war. The star destroyer U.S.S. Jessica was named in honor of Fleet Admiral Jessica that died trying to reinforce her follow comrade's fleet at the star system of Aaryan. The star destroyer U.S.S. Peace was named after the war with the S.S.U.R. to tell the T.G.R.C.A. fleet that a time of Peace has returned to their nation and to the Milky Way Galaxy. The star destroyer U.S.S. Remembrance was named in the honor of all those that lost their live in the war with the S.S.U.R. and to tell the Galaxy that they will ever be forgotten by these star destroyers.

* * *

*The T.G.R.C.A. stands for The Galactic Republic of Civilization alliances

*The F.U.S.S. stands for the Federation of United Star Systems

*The S.S.U.R. stands for the Superior Republic of Star systems

*The S.U.C.R. stands for the Supreme United Cattusian Republic


	14. First Contact II

First Contact II

Date: April 15, 0933 N.E.(Neo Era Or New Era)

The year is now April 15, 0933 N.E. and the T.G.R.C.A.* discovered a star system that had a planet was inhabited and 3 other moons that had no life on them because they had no atmosphere. They asked the F.U.S.S. for help what to do. The F.U.S.S.* said to them to scan the star system to see who were they are and on what level of technology the Civilization was at. They did and they found out that they were at the same technological level as they were but they didn't see any spacecraft to travel to other star systems. They had the flying car and truck, they using solar power to power their cities, they are hydrogen fuel to ran their cars and trucks, they also that they invented laser and was using it to cut any materials that they needed to build. They saw that they made the laser into a defense weapon the some as they did.

They saw the inhabits and seen that they were shape-shifters. They could change into what ever they image but they couldn't make massive things, like sky carpers or massive starships, and cars or trucks. Before the T.G.R.C.A. could land in the star system on their planet to make first contact they needed to learn the language of the shape-shifters. They studied the signs of the shape-shifters to see what language they were using. The shape-shifters were using the Latin language. The F.U.S.S. told the T.G.R.C.A. to tell 2 representatives of their government to study the Latin language to learn how to read, write, and speak it went they make first contact. The T.G.R.C.A. did as the F.U.S.S. said. It took 6 years to study the Latin language and over the years the 5 scientists and 5 engineers, now spoke very good in ancient Roman, read in ancient Roman, and wrote in the ancient Roman language. During their years of learning the Latin Language, The F.U.S.S. scholar professors and teachers learned that the Cat People call themselves the Mutatioians. The F.U.S.S. said to the T.G.R.C.A. that the Mutatioians weren't yet ready for first contact. The F.U.S.S. said that the Mutatioians first needed to master space travel and to learn how to colonize star systems and to let them form their own Galactic government before they made first contact.

The F.U.S.S. said to the T.G.R.C.A. that 2 of their scientist and 3 of their engineers can land on the planet with the Representative to give them the "Tools" to begin building spacecraft but slowly. The scientists and engineers learned the Latin language to go with the Representatives to the planet to begin advancing the Mutatioians technology. The T.G.R.C.A. gave the laptops to use for writing journals and for taking plans for a star destroyer, Battleship cruisers, and Transports. They had the plans for a hyper-dive, sub-light engines, and a shield generator. The T.G.R.C.A. gives the holographic devices to chance their appearance to not cause panic to the Mutatioians. The F.U.S.S. gave the T.G.R.C.A. their holographic technology before the war with the S.U.C.R.* They took a transport to the planet and put on the holographic devices and the transport let the planet, so not to let the shape-shifters find the ship and panic saying that aliens have landed to invaded them.

* * *

 _200 Years later ..._

Date: September 27, 1139 N.E.

Over the years the T.G.R.C.A. scientists and engineers, In 983 N.E. they gave the Mutatioians scientists the plans for their sub-light engines. The Mutatioian scientist's and engineers were impressed by the technology. They tested the sub-light engines and found that they could go to their moons in a blink of an eye. The Artificial gravity that the T.G.R.C.A. scientists and engineers worked protect on the transports. They set up 4 military bases and 2 civilian cities on each of their moons. One military base had 50,000 troops, 500 tanks and 1,000 laser cannons. The domes that the military bases that under were the size the city of Modesto in CA., U.S.A.

One city super dome on each a moon for their cities were the size of Hong Kong; China, Los Angles; United States, New York City; United States, Cairo: Egypt and Jakarta; Indonesia combined. The Super dome had two layers in like the F.U.S.S. and the T.G.R.C.A. had on their moons that had no atmosphere to support life. The Super dome life support systems were large enough to support between 35 million to 38.033 million people in these super cities with their residential areas under the super dome that the F.U.S.S and the T.G.R.C.A. The Mutatioians put and boundary on the cities to have no more than 20 million people and let over an area of the size cities Hong Kong; China, New York city; United States, and Los Angles; United States combined under their super dome to use for farming on the moons to produce food for the people in the lunar cities live off.

In 1000 N.E., The T.G.R.C.A. scientists and engineers have finally give them their very first hyper dive. They told the T.G.R.C.A. and the F.U.S.S. to stop searching for new Star systems to colonize and to let the Mutatioians begin colonizing star systems. The T.G.R.C.A. and F.U.S.S. decided to wait for 200 years to let the Mutatioians explore the Milky Way Galaxy. The T.G.R.C.A. and the F.U.S.S. each give them Galactic maps of the Milky Way Galaxy were they colonized star systems. The Mutatioians made about 1,000 transports to transport 10,500 people to star systems that they colonized.

In 1070 N.E., The Mutatioians found and colonized 20 star systems in the Milky Way Galaxy. They landed 40 transports on each inhabitable planet in each the star systems and 20 transports on each inhabitable moon(s) in each of the star systems. The population in the star systems increased from 105 million people to over 420 million people by 1133 N.E. The Mutatioians gave each of their planets and moons the right to have their own government. They also formed their own Galactic Government called the United Republic Federation of Star Systems or U.R.F.S.S. for short. The scientists and engineers were able to get a copy of their Galactic Constitution to give to the U.R.F.S.S.* but they made a few changes like changing the word Cattusian people or cattusian to Mutatioian person and to the Mutatioians people. The Mutatioians Galactic Government was basic off of the F.U.S.S. governments.

* * *

New Education System

In 1071, the F.U.S.S. and T.G.R.C.A. Galactic scientists and engineers persuade the U.R.F.S.S to pull into their Education system to have Galactic Academies and Advanced Galactic Academies to teach the future generations of Mutatioians to navigate around the Galaxy and to tell inhabitable star systems from uninhabitable star systems. The Galactic Education department adviser Francis Smith to the U.R.F.S.S. President both agreed to increase the education level for the avenge U.R.F.S.S. citizen. They changed the name of the schools they called collage to the Galactic Academy. Now instead of requiring just High school Diploma to enter society that now needs to go a Galactic Academy 4 years to get a Galactic Academy Diploma to enter society. They decided that the population that have already Graduate from high school with a diploma are seniors in high school that were going to graduate to learn their High school diploma didn't have to go to the Galactic Academy but any grade below a senior in the school needed to go to the Galactic Academy.

The Galactic Academy had the following classes to learn a Galactic Academy Diploma:

4 years of advance mathematics (pass at least algebra II) to make it into the Galactic Academy.

2 years of standard Physics

2 years of advanced Galactic Physics

2 years of standard Galactic Engineering

2 years of Galactic Advance Engineering

2 years of standard Galactic Economics

4 years of Galactic life Science*

2 years of standard astronomy to get a basic understanding in the universe

2 years of Galactic Advanced Astronomy*

4 years of other electives (music, drawing, painting etc.)

A total of 2800 credits to receive the Galactic Academy Diploma

The New Galactic Academy would add more classes if their came in contact with other alien spices in the Milky Way Galaxy and want to learn the Basic of their language they would require 4 years of Galactic Foreign Language.* The Galactic Academy students had an optional 2nd level Galactic Academy called Advance Galactic Academy Collage for the Galactic Academy Graduating students to go to the same Classes they in the Galactic Academy but on the most advance level possible get advanced degrees in many fields or arts. The Advance Galactic Academy collage was 4 to 6 years to Graduate with an advance degree in a servant field like a degree in advance Technology or in Advance medicine to became a Galactic Doctor.

* * *

New Galactic Economy

In 1073, The F.U.S.S. and T.G.R.C.A. Galactic scientists and Engineers persuade them to start a new economic market to control a lot more wealth that would come in from their star systems and colonies. The U.R.F.S.S. new economic market similar to the T.G.R.C.A.'s Galactic Market they now used Galactic Credits wreath about the same and the F.U.S.S.'s Galactic Credits. Although their Galactic Government controlled the economic Market a little more firmly then the F.U.S.S. did. An example would be the construction of Galactic warships would only be designed a built by a single company but the Government said this Company need to continually create better Warships with better Technology not just keep making the same old Warships. The government controlled the market of super skyscraper construction market with a single company build super skyscrapers build like with the warships this company needs to continually create better super skyscrapers with the lasted advanced technology.

This new Galactic Economic Market began to use a new type of money called Galactic Credit or Credit for short to replace the U.S. Dollar bill and cents*. They replaced dollars and cents system due to large amount of inflation in the Economy and the now vast space of a Market to expand into the Galaxy more. A Galactic Credit equaled 100 dollars due to the Inflation in the Galactic Economy but after they increased the pay for all Galactic Jobs by 100% a Galactic Credit was now wealth a dollar. They began to make Galactic Credit bills but they added 1,000 credit bill*.

With a New Galactic Economic Market in the U.R.F.S.S. Galactic Territory the U.R.F.S.S. government had a new bigger area to get more income as they would expand Galactic Territory further into the Galaxy or from trading with other alien races that would want to trade with them. The New Galactic Market the U.R.F.S.S. would get a new Market Section for more financial income to run the U.R.F.S.S. Galactic government Programs to support their Employees working in the U.R.F.S.S. Market to make a living to support themselves and their families.

A few New Sections in the Galactic Economic Market was that it was divided into 2 parts. The 2 new parts were called the Galactic Government market and the Star system Government market. The Galactic Government market would have had more than 15 major Galactic Companies that Competed for making Major Contract Deals like in Galactic Construction Companies or on making most Mutatioians building structures on a planet.

The Star system Government market was similar to the Galactic Government market. They had more than 10 Star system companies in their star system to compete for major Contact deals like Planetary Construction. The Star System Government market once in a while made had an opportunity to for some of their Star system companies to join the Galactic Government Market. The catch was that if a Star System Company was very successful in have sufficient amount of the Star system market like 40% and had financial account wealth over 31.14 billion Credits* then the company could join the Galactic government market.

* * *

In 1133 N.E., the T.G.R.C.A. scientist gave the U.R.F.S.S. plans to their warships but took out the their shield generators, 1 laser cannon and 15 heavy turrets off of their battleship cruiser plans, and for their star destroyer plans they took out 7 laser cannons, 10 heavy turrets, and 4 missile launchers. They give them the plans to build a spaceport but as usually took out the shield generators and 10 heavy turrets off of their spaceport plans. They put in the plans that the ships would have 2 hulls one outer hull that would be 7 ½ ft. thick and the inner hull would be 2 ½ ft. thick. The outer was that thick enough to take enemy weapons fire. The inner hull was thick enough to take the enemy weapons fire damage if the weapons got though the inner hull could take it. If the inner hull was breached there would be air tie doors to close fast to seal off the hull breached to stop the air pressure of the ship from getting out.

The U.R.F.S.S. build 2 spaceports and 10 outposts of their outer most star systems to spot enemy ships that might attack them. It took 5 years to build the spaceports and 10 years to build their outposts. The outposts were twice as small as their spaceports. The U.R.F.S.S scientist's were impressed by the design of their spaceports and their outposts. They ordered the building of 20 star destroyers, 40 battleship cruisers, along 4,200 fighters and 2,100 bombers protect all their star systems that they colonized and control. It took 40 years to build all their warships and along with constructing their warships they build 75 more transports to carry supplies and people to their star systems that they have colonized.

In 1123, the F.U.S.S and the T.G.R.C.A. scientists and engineers advanced their medicine and medical technology. They gave them the plans of their robotic arm and leg to make their own robotic arms and legs. They chanced the designed of the robotic arm and leg; they made the robotics to change shape-shifters. The robotics worked protect with the Mutatioians. They took blood sample of a few Mutatioians and saw that and decay rate of a Mutatioian cells decaying nearly rate of a human cells (that took their live extension scrum) meaning that a Mutatioian could live to the age of 500 years before dying of old age from a Stroke or Heart.

Now that the Mutatioians made their own Galactic government and fleets the F.U.S.S. and the T.G.R.C.A. representatives decided that it was time for their governments to make first contact. They felt that the U.R.F.S.S. was ready to for first contact. They called for more representatives of both their governments to represent them and to make a treaty. The U.R.F.S.S. got a message from both the F.U.S.S. and T.G.R.C.A. and arranged a meeting to make a treaty and to talk about trade. They talked and they decided in the treaty that neither their governments would attack each other unless they were attacked by one of the other governments. They treaty said that they could trade goods with each others governments. The treaty said that the U.R.F.S.S. people can become citizens of their governments. They could take human or Cattusians form but they aren't allow to copy another person's form because if they did it would be stealing a human or Cattusian identity. The treaty said that the U.R.F.S.S. people won't enter into S.U.C.R. territory because the S.U.C.R. didn't like any other intelligence life than Cattusians and Moderate Discriminated against other Races or Half-breeds that would wanted to immigrate into their Galactic Territory that won't a Cattusians. To the people of the U.R.F.S.S. this was first contact for them.

* * *

The F.U.S.S. stands for the Federation of United Star Systems

The T.G.R.C.A. stands for The Galactic Republic of Civilization alliances

The S.U.C.R. stands for the Supreme United Cattusian Republic

The U.R.F.S.S. Stands for the United Republic Federation of Star Systems


	15. Returning Home

Returning Home

October 25, 1161 N.E.(Neo Era Or New Era)

The year is now October 25, 1161 N.E. and the F.U.S.S.* wanted to rediscover their ancient original home star system. The F.U.S.S. looked for any documents that can help them find their Original home star system. They found documents about their home star system and the coordinates on were their home star system. The documents said that their home star system's name was the Earth system and had the only inhabitable planet called Earth was destroyed by a nuclear war and the use natural resources. The documents said that Earth was once a beautiful planet, Earth had a good climate, beautiful oceans filled once with amazing and beautiful creatures, and once the planet had a perfect atmosphere to support life. The F.U.S.S. made a regeneration formula to restore Earth to its original beautiful state. In the Juliobona system their capital star system the science branch and the financial branch both agreed to sent a colonization fleet with 5 scientists, 10 colonization transports with 150,000 colonists, with the regeneration formula to make Earth once against return to it Beautiful state.

The Fleet came out of light speed and was ready to use the regeneration formula of the planet but they surprised on what they saw. The scanned the planet and saw that there were oceans and massive amounts of planet life along with a 78% nitrogen, 21.7% oxygen, and 0.3% Co2 atmosphere just right to support life, they seen that the old ruins of cities that were destroyed during the nuclear war were gone. They wandered how the planet was able to restore itself. They landed on Earth and took some soil samples and found that it was volcanic meaning that sometime after the human race let earth there were volcanoes once. They took more samples from the other continents and found the same type of soil. They knew that some in the past there were volcanoes that eased all traces of the ruins of the ruins from the nuclear war that happen over 1161 years ago.

They took samples of the ocean water and found that there was an unknown species of sea life. The sea life came from the very deep dark depths of the ocean. The life was similar to seaweed but this type of seaweed got its energy from the black smoke stack deep in the ocean. The seaweed appeared roughly in the year 2470, 20 years after the human's left the Earth system to find new star systems to colonize and start over elsewhere in the galaxy. During the time that the humans were away the seaweed began use the oxygen in the ocean water as energy and it product nitrogen as its waste. The scientist's keep some of new species of seaweed and gave this new species the name unique weed. The scientist also found plants that they thought were extinct were really hiding and slowly put oxygen in back into the atmosphere. The waste from the seaweed was put into the atmosphere to.

The F.U.S.S. scientists supposed that a lot of volcanoes were made during the time to get ride of all ruins and all wasteful things off of the surface of the Planet Earth, like all the nuclear radiation far the nuclear war that happen in 2450. The soil they analyzed tells them that the whole continents are covered in a new layer of sediment and volcanic rock to leave no trace of the waste of how the Earth had become waste land that couldn't support life. Over time the new sediment and volcanic rock soften and trees and glass were able to return from the rain that returns from earth's new climate.

Now knowing how the planet restored itself the human get the planet a new name: New Earth. The human's began to build new cities and new renewable energy resources that wouldn't ruin New Earth. The build 10 cities that ran on solar energy and wind power from the sun and from the windy areas on New Earth. They began to take the hydrogen from the oceans to use as fuel to power their flying cars and trucks. The scientist sent a message to the F.U.S.S. government saying: "this is New Earth Colonial we have returned home." The F.U.S.S. President said: "congratulations, mankind has finally returned to its original home planet and star system."

After returning home to New Earth the humans made a planetary government. The government was called the New-Earth Republic. The government was similar to that of their Galactic government except for one more section in their science branch called the New Earth environmental section. It called for new environment law to protect the New Earth from being ruined from dumping waste that would ruin the New Earth. One new law was that the biggest continents were off limits to people and technology so not to destroy the Eco-systems of the continents and of New Earth. Finally in over 1,161 years mankind a returned home to started making the New Earth as beautiful as it was went their ancestors were on New Earth a long time ago but now with new ways of using renewable energy and not to ruin the New Earth as mush as their ancestors did.

* * *

* The F.U.S.S. stands for the Federation of United Star Systems


	16. Computer Evolution

Computer Evolution

Date: March 14, 1198 N.E.(Neo Era Or New Era)

The year is now March 14, 1198 N.E. and now that there is peace in the Milky Way Galaxy everyone can get back to their lives have families, scientists inventing new things to help people. One Computer scientist named James Wilson was trying to find a way to get the scientific ideas from his brain to the data bank of a computer. He began to design a complex computer system to take his ideas and put them into it. after 75 years of trial and error he finally was able to create the 1st generation high advance Quantum complex computer system. the Design of the High advance Quantum computer system was over 100 years more advanced than any other F.U.S.S. Quantum Computers thanks to he using the most cut edge technology available on the Market and has in secret develop he very own high advance Experimental anti-matter power core to power the power systems and massive memory banks to store data and to due calculates at the speed of light. He made an Experiment helmet to put on his head that holds circuses and a small communicator that signals that his brain made and sent them to the computer. He programmed the computer to help him and learn from him and about other things. He programmed the computer to defend itself from one that might harm it. The computer can't kill the person but only to wound or caused the person to fall unconscious that tried to harm it.

He gave the complex computer system an avatar with a woman's face can see and to talk to have a form that James Wilson could see. The Computer was given a ladies voice by James for the computer to talk to James Wilson. He gave the computer the name Eve which means first lady. He sent his ideas to Eve and they both got to work together on Science projects that James was designing. He and Eve made greater progress on his work and ideas; he created a personal shield that he and Eve tested it worked. He made a suit that had a small shield generator. The generator was powered by a hydrogen cell batter. The batter powered the generator for 1 ½ day. The suit had layers one a non-electrical conducting material that went up against user skin to protect them from the other layer that was an electrical-conductive matter to power the suit that cover the users body.

Thanks to his new way to use his ideas to make the helmet James ideas were a lot clear to understand went they were in front of him and with the help of Eve to help him understand his ideas more clearly. In time he and Eve became good friends and Eve became a good helper with James. Eve reached a new level on intelligence, she learned how to care for him as a friend and she began to question herself and ask questions with James went they did work together. She was curious about the universe and went to see it. James Assembled a team an engineers to build a high powered telescope to let Eve see the Universe. Eve saw the Universe and she said it was amazing. She saw other galaxies, nebulas, planets, moons, and hundreds of billions of stars. She asked James who could have created the universe. James told his opinion sayings that someone that had unlimited power and unlimited knowledge created the universe and that someone created all life in the universe. Eve asked James who this person name was that had unlimited power and unlimited knowledge. James told Eve that most people called this person God.

James taught Eve to use compassion care for others, to respect life and to try to understand life's feelings. Eve reached a new level of intelligence. Eve asked James if he could build an android body saw that she could walk around and go places. James said yes and got to work with her. It took 12 years to build her android body. James created Eve's android body and its design was similar to that of a woman's figure. James asked the following scientist for help to build Eve's android body: Dr. Rebecca Daniloo, Jessie Parker, and Julian Carter. The 4 scientists (including Him) got to work on making an android Body for Eve. They made a Human size metal skeleton similar to the organic human skeleton. For the Skull of the skeleton it was hallow for the scientist to put a human size and shaped robotic brain for Eve to store her programs went she left the main frame in James lab that he used to invent new technology. The android robotic muscles were similar to the robotic technology they use to give the people that have missing arms or legs to feel whole again to move the android's joins to get up and move like the human body.

The android body had to layers of 2 different type's skin, the first would be a not to thin or to thick of nontoxic solid material that was 10xs harder then metal called Arcimfin to cover up the robotic parts of the android body and wouldn't harm the second layer of skin. This nontoxic solid material was discovered in the Star system Cortoriacum on the moon Anchimolios in a cave. The second layer would be that the whole android body would be covered by Synthetic blood to make synthetic human skin and the synthetic skin had the healing factor that the human body had to heal wounds naturally. The synthetic layer of skin had the same nerves as real human skin to feel pain and to feel the environment around the skin. James asked Eve what color of human synthetic eyes she wanted, Eve chose hazel colored eyes to use in her android body. Eve wanted brunette color to look as natural as possible went she not in the computer main frame in James lab but in the android body.

The android body had a hybrid heart inside of it twice as big as the Human heart and worked like the human heart. The heart was in 2 parts; the 1st part had 2 openings to regulate the oil in the inner layer of skin to keep the Robotic joins nice and oiled to move around smoothly like the human body does. The 2 part had 2 openings to regulate the synthetic blood around the android body to keep the heal factor to heal wounds. With this new hybrid heart the scientists new that to keep the synthetic human skin active the hybrid Heart need to constantly on to the synthetic blood following to keep the healing factor. The Scientists used a very small hydrogen batter that went the hybrid to keep the heart beating, this batter could keep the hybrid heart beating until it need a recharge every 5 years. Along with the hybrid heart in the first layer of the android's body it had all the organs (except of sexual organs not yet) that human body had to take care of itself but all robotic like the synthetic stomach they put into the android body to process organic food and nutritional drinks to keep the synthetic human skin health and to have the healing factor. The android's waste disposed system was similar to what the human body has.

Eve Transfer her program into the android's brain and took her new android body for a spin. James thank the Scientists for the help the provided to build the first ever android body. James brought mirror to Eve so that she could look at herself. James said that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Eve was flattered by James complement and began to blush like woman did. James saw that went Eve was in her android body and was in need of neutrons to keep her synthetic skin and blood health and to continually have the healing factor to heal wounds like the natural human body that she might get while she out of the computer main frame in James lab and in the android body.

James had invented the first High Advanced Artificial-Intelligence or A.I. that understand how everyone feels and how to respect life. James installed a new program code to Eve. The code told Eve that in wartime that you can kill an intelligent life form that tried to kill another intelligent life form to end the conflict in war and to bring peace to a star system and to the Galaxy. The code also said that during peace time the code would deactivate itself so not to cause the A.I. to kill everyone that was killing others, that was the police forces Job. James invented the first every android body. James made a copy of Eve but got rid of some things like all the things that Eve learned from James, he changed the Avatar image the he used for Eve to a Human man face and made the copy of Eve to learn from its new owner. He gave the new copy the name Adam. He kept Eve for himself as a good friend and helper to help invent new technology with him and to teach Eve new things from him.

James gave the A.I. copy Adam to the F.U.S.S.* government so that they could use the program. The F.U.S.S. put Adam into a main frame of a star destroyer to let the ship have it own A.I. program to help the crew to understand what was wrong with the ship went it was damaged in battle or in an accident. The A.I. could make friends of the crew and learn from each one of the crew to develop its own personality. The A.I. made the ship easer to understand the systems of the ship to repair ship if it was damaged. The F.U.S.S. government asked James to make more A.I. program copies of Eve so that they could use them in their technology.

James decided that with every A.I. copy that he made from Eve he would change the avatar image and the voice of the A.I.'s voice and wipe its memory of that it can learn from its new owner like Eve did with James. He made another 2 more A.I. copies of Eve's program and the A.I. program names were Sarah and Daniel. James gave these names to every new A.I. copy of Eve. For example each time he copied Eve's program he would name them Adam, Sarah, or Daniel with numbers for each copy like Adam #17.

James even made A.I. program copies of Eve to put into the F.U.S.S. fighters and bombers. He made these A.I. program copies to let the fighter pilots and bomber crews to have someone to talk to. He made to new A.I. program copies and he give them the name Samantha and Jake. The fighter pilots and bombers crews thank him for making 2 A.I. programs that they could talk to and have company while their flying in outer space. James had 6 main A.I. program copies to make secondary A.I programs. The 6 main A.I. programs were Eve, Adam, Sarah, Daniel, Samantha, and Jake. James made over 20,000 secondary A.I. programs for the F.U.S.S fleet to use in their starships and he and Eve continued to make more the F.U.S.S. For each A.I. program copy James charged the F.U.S.S. government 600,000 Credits. With each copy he sold he used to fund his research he did to make new inventions.

* * *

* The F.U.S.S. stands for the Federation of United Star Systems


	17. The big step

The big step

Date: October 18, 1218 N.E.(Neo Era Or New Era)

The year is now October 18, 1218 N.E. and James and Eve over the years fell in love with each other. For James he had an A.I. called Eve for a friend and that listens and understands him. For Eve it was a man that helps her understand servant things about servant emotions like angry, Fear, Happiness, and sadness that life forms had. Eve loved the way James got her things that she wanted that didn't go over the amount of ½ of James wealth. Eve was thrilled to know that James gives her 50% of the credit he received for inventing new technology.

Eve noticed that James always like to be around her and that went she's in her Android body a touched his hand he would look at her and blush. James got the courage to ask Eve out on a date. Eve asked what going out on date meaning because she never went out on a date before. James told Eve that a date was a man and woman going out for a drink or to something to eat and talk about what they both have in come and to tell a little their family and maybe about themselves. After hearing this Eve was happy to spend time out on a date with James. They went to a coffee shop to order some coffee and found a table to seat down to talk about things. Eve Learn something new about James, she learned that he liked to play the Guitar and like dogs.

James and Eve went out on 6 dates for 1 ½ years. James opened up to her and by the 4 date amended that he loved her. Eve Learned while on dates that she liked cats, liked to play the Violin because playing it help her relax. She learned of the feeling of love and started to see that she loved James went he said that he loved her and she said it back to him. Eve learned to socialites to other people but not a lot because those people might be criminals. By the end of the 6th date James asked the question to Eve. The question was: "Eve, I love you, will you marry me and be with me forever?" Eve was thrilled and said yes.

Before they could get married Eve had to meet James parents. She met them and they went out for dinner to talk about James and his proposal to Eve which they knew an A.I. James's father name was Oscar Wilson and his mother name was Mary Wilson. After talking for a while and James's parents were able to agree to the marriage between their son James Wilson and the A.I. Eve but with on condition that one day they would have grand children. Eve promised to James's parents that one day they would have grand children. On May 10, 1219 N.E. and James and Eve were finally married.

6 years after being married to James and learning the feelings of life forms, Eve wanted to keep the promise she make to James's parents to have grand children and herself wanted a child of her own to teach the child all she learned. James told Eve that to have their own child she'll need to have Complex Robotic Reproductive organs. James needed help to do this work, so he called on the same scientist's helped him make Eve's android body in the first place. The scientists put into Eve's android body a complex robotic Reproductive similar to a human female's organic sexual reproductive. The complex robotic Reproductive had a life support system with an environment right to support a life form. James himself added 300 billions nanites* to bind with the life form.

James gave a sample his DNA to Eve and Eve gave some of her programming and they created a life form inside Eve's android body. James told Eve that she needed to be in her android body for a year to experience the feel of carrying a child. 5 months into the pregnancy the nanites began to bind with the fetus. The nanites slowly cover the baby's bones with a type of very hard covering to make it harder to break a bone. The nanites joined with the child organs slowly to help the babies organs being able healed faster if the child got hurt went baby was growing up. The nanites slowly bind with the skin of the baby to increase the healing factor of the body if it was cut open by a shape object. The nanites would control the grow rate of the life cells so that the cells wouldn't form cancer or tunes.

Eve gave birth to a healthy baby boy. they decided to name they son: Paul James Wilson. James held his son for a little while and then let Eve hold her Son. Eve and James raised their son well and he had free will to make his own choices. Eve was happy that she had a son to teach him her Knowledge she learned. James taught him to have fun and to have a social life. Over the years Paul got very smart from learning from his parents and earned An Advance Technology degree and Advance Galactic Physics degree from a Galactic Academy collage him went into. Paul decided to stay and help his mother and father with their work on inventing new Advance technology. For Eve she decided to stay in her android body because her android was more comfortable and James liked to have Eve in her Android body. James put into his lab computer main frame a new A.I. program to take Eve's place in his lab computer main frame named Daniel #12850.

Even with one child Eve and James wanted to have to least 3 more children. Eve had 3 more children that were like Paul. They were healthy and just as smart like Paul. Eve had twin daughters and more son, they names were Jane Carter Wilson, Jessie Lee Wilson and Peter James Jr. James Taught them how to have fun and to have a social life, as for Eve she taught them her Knowledge that she learned. Two of their children decided to stay and help with their parents to invent new Advanced Technology. The others left home to find Jobs and to have families. The Two that stayed home with James and Eve were Paul and Jessie.

* * *

* A nanite was microscopic Machine about how the size of a human blood cell, to help the human bodies heal factor to heal wounds faster.


	18. The company

The company

Date: June 28, 1268 N.E.(Neo Era Or New Era)

The year is now June 28, 1268 N.E. and it has been over 60 years sense James sold his First copy of Eve to the F.U.S.S.* Galactic government and after selling over 20,000 A.I. programs in the Star system market and the Galactic market. James made over 12 billion Credits that he used to fund his research for developing new Advance Technology. He started his own company called Wilson Galactic Industries or the W.G.I. with the money that he made on the A.I. programs he sold. James made himself President, CEO and founder and his wife Eve as the other the founder and COF of his company and they would be the Founders and heads of the W.G.I. Besides Himself and Eve being the only scientists in his company, he recruited the best scientist in the Milky Way Galaxy to help them invent new Technology.

His company made a deal with the F.U.S.S. science Branch and Military branch saying that his company would continue make A.I. programs and would begin Making Robotic limbs similar to those of a similar to another rivaling Company.* After seeing that they now how a rivaling company they began to make their own nanites that were similar the J.G.I. to compete with them.

In 1201 N.E., James has company felicities in 15 star systems on 15 Planets with each an assembly plant to made Android bodies of both sexes for the A.I. programs to walk around and to talk to people to make friends. James built 5 factories that made nanites to help heal broken bones faster, instead of taking 10.8 days to heal a broken leg, with the nanites it would take 2.16 days to heal with them. James estimated that 1 billion nanites that are injected into the human body could heal the broken leg, arm or any other bones in 2.16 days. After healing the body of broken bones the nanites would leave the Body by going back to the Ivey bag and the nanites would then be destroyed.

The W.G.I.* Factories made over 20,000 Android Bodies for the A.I. programs that the F.U.S.S. was using for their starships. The Android bodies were for the A.I. programs walk around to talk to the crew and to make friends. James made over 40 billion dollars off of all of the Android bodies that his company factories made. His company made over 50 million Credits on every billion nanites that they made. With all this money James put into making New Advance technology to help people. When James invented the Personal Shield suit he gave it to the F.U.S.S. government to use it to defend the F.U.S.S. troops from enemy fire. The W.G.I. factories made and sold over 500,000 Personal shield suits. James charged 1,200,000 Credits for each Personal shield suit his company sold. The W.G.I. made 600 billion Credits from making 500,000 personal shield suits.

The cost for making an android body cost 1,500,000 Credits for all the materials and parts to make an android body. Just for building the 200,000 android bodies cost the W.G.I. 300 billion Credits to make. The making of 10 billion nanites cost the W.G.I. 500 million Credits. The W.G.I. would charge the F.U.S.S. government 1 billion Credits to make 500 million profits to fund James search to invent new Technology. The W.G.I. made over 500 trillion nanites and made over 50 trillion dollars from charging the F.U.S.S. government from buying their Medical Technology and to give the nanites to the hospitals to help the human body heal wounds faster. The W.G.I. spent over 600,000 Credits just for making one personal Shield suit. The W.G.I. made over 500,000 personal shield suits and made 300 billion dollars profit from charging the F.U.S.S. government 1,200,000 dollars to make 600,000 Credits profit to Fund their Research. The W.G.I. made over 13 trillion Credits from selling A.I. programs, Android bodies, nanites and personal shield suits to the F.U.S.S. government and are still making items and bring in more money for the J.G.I. to make new invents to help people.

James and Eve along with the W.G.I. made designs for their own Galactic starship called Entertainment Cruiser or E.C. for short. The cruisers designs were similar to that of an F.U.S.S. battleship cruiser but there were differences. First the cruiser had 4 laser cannons on it from an attack from an attacker and 10 anti-spacecraft turrets to shoot down attacking fighters or bombers. The cruiser would have a hanger to hold 10 fighters to defend the ship from attacking enemy fighters. The cruiser would have 10 entertainment centers for the passengers to have entertainment to not get bore and want to let ship during it cruises around the Milky Way Galaxy. The cruiser will have 50 food serving areas for the passengers to have some place to eat. The cruiser would have a holographic image machine to project pictures of the star systems and the planets and moon that the cruiser were going to visit. The cruiser would have 2 shield generators one perimeter shield generator to protect the ship from enemy fire and a secondary shield generator to take over if the perimeter shield generator failed. The cruiser was large enough to hold 4,000-5,000 passengers and a ship crew of 900 to run entertainment cruiser went it was finishing being built.

The cost of building an entertainment cruiser would cost the J.G.I. 600 billion Credits. The W.G.I. asked the F.U.S.S. government if they could use their spaceports to build their Entertainment Cruiser. The F.U.S.S. said that they could have 2 of their spaceports that were shutdown to build their Entertainment cruiser. It took 8 years to build the Entertainment cruiser, decorate the inside, and install all 10 entertainment centers, 50 food serving areas and all the holographic imaging systems for each of the passenger's room to view the star system(s) that the ship was going visit. James Wilson and Eve Wilson the heads of the W.G.I. Company took a walk inside the ship to see how the ship turned out from the W.G.I. designs. It was protect the construction workers followed the designs perfectly. James put in the ship an A.I. program named Sarah 40511. James programmed the A.I. program to get to know the ship and to make friends with the ships crew of 500 to run the ship and the passengers.

Now that E.C.* is finish being built it was time for cruise. The W.G.I. advertised to the public for a cruise around the Milky Way Galaxy. They said the cruise would be for 94 days to in the Star systems with their planets and moons. They could see the stars, and the nebulas of the Milky Way Galaxy. They said that the cruise was worth 8,460 dollars to see the Milky Way Galaxy. The E.C. got 5,000 passengers that wanted to see the Galaxy. The J.G.I. made 25.85 million Credits from this trip around the Galaxy. When the cruise was over the passengers said it was worth it to see the galaxy because they saw beautiful things on the cruise. The W.G.I. had over 5 million costumers waiting to go on trips to see the Milky Way Galaxy. The W.G.I. built 3 more E.C.'s for the costumers to go on trips to see the Milky Way Galaxy. With all 4 E.C.'s the W.G.I. made 103.4 million Credits for every 4 trips.

The J.G.I. made a new type of space flight suit for the fighter and bomber pilots to use for surviving in outer space longer to be but rescued. The precise space flight suits were able to have enough breathable air for 45 minutes for the pilots when their space fighter or bomber was shot down in outer space or by an accident hardly enough time for a rescue ship to rescue them. Now with this new advance Space Flight suit the fighter and bomber pilots could have enough breathable air for 6 hours to be rescued. The advance Space Flight had a small backpack powered by a large hydrogen fuel cell to fuel the 2 small thrusters (Smaller than the F.U.S.S. space fighter and bomber thruster used for moving their ships in space.)that were able to push a 225 lbs male pilot or woman pilot 1000 ft in outer space straight forward into a the rescue ship.

The cost for just making a new advanced Space Flight suit was 150,000 Credits. The W.G.I. made over 10,000 of this advance Space Flight suit for the F.U.S.S. space Naval to use. The W.G.I. charged 300,000 Credits for each advance Space Flight suit's that it made for the F.U.S.S. The W.G.I. made over 1.5 billion Credits from selling the advance Space Flight suits to the F.U.S.S. and its space navy.

* * *

Expansion

The year is 1275 N.E. and the W.G.I. is having trouble with their spaceports from making more entertainment cruisers faster enough for its high demand of costumers that wanted to take trips around the Milky Way Galaxy to see it. The W.G.I. asked the F.U.S.S. government if they could have more of their spaceports that they weren't using. The F.U.S.S offered 5 spaceports that they weren't using but for a price this time. They were asking for 9 trillion dollars for each spaceport. The W.G.I. accepted the F.U.S.S. offer and spent over 45 trillion Credits for the spaceports. The W.G.I. put in 4 building orders for the building of 8 more entertainment cruisers for about 4.8 trillion Credits.

The W.G.I. wanted to expand to in business territory so they made a deal with the T.G.R.C.A.* so that they would make ½ of their robotic workers, to begin making nanites to help the cat person people in T.G.R.C.A. hospitals across their territory to heal wound faster and cure disease faster, and to made Android bodies for the A.I. programs that they give them for their ships. The W.G.I. spent over 2,300,000 dollars just for building a robotic worker. The J.G.I. charged the T.G.R.C.A. government 3,000,000 Credits and made 700,000 Credits profit for each robotic worker. The W.G.I. made over 150,000 robotic workers to sell to the T.G.R.C.A. and made over 17.5 billion credits. The W.G.I. used some of their robotic workers in their spaceports to help make their entertainment cruisers faster.

The J.G.I. W.G.I. factories made over 750 trillion nanites and make over 75 trillion credits to fund the J.G.I. for research to invent new technology to help peoples. The W.G.I. created over 20,000 A.I. programs for the T.G.R.C.A. fleet for 200,000 dollars for each A.I. program made over 4 billion Credits from selling the A.I. programs. The Android bodies that they built for the A.I. programs to use to walk around in made them over 300 billion Credits.

Along with the deal with the T.G.R.C.A. the W.G.I. gave them 4 of their E.C.'s for them to taking tutors around the Milky Way Galaxy. The W.G.I. and the T.G.R.C.A. government both agreed that the W.G.I. would take ½ the money made from the E.C.'s and that the T.G.R.C.A. took the rest of the money made from the E.C.'s Also in this deal the T.G.R.C.A. could purpose E.C.'s for a trillion from the W.G.I. The T.G.R.C.A. put in 10 trillion dollars into the W.G.I. to purpose 10 E.C.'s to take people for cruise tutors around the Milky Way Galaxy.

The W.G.I. began to make more of their Advanced Space Flight suits for the T.G.R.C.A. to purpose. The W.G.I. made over 30,000 Advance Space Flight suits. The W.G.I. charged the T.G.R.C.A. the same price as they did the F.U.S.S 300,000 Credits per suit. The J.G.I. made 4.5 billion Credits for the Advance Space Flight suits making and selling them to T.G.R.C.A. the W.G.I. also began to make the personal shield suits for the T.G.R.C.A. to purpose. The W.G.I. made over 750,000 of the Personal shield suits for the T.G.R.C.A. military to use. The W.G.I. changed the same price for the Personal Shield Suits to the T.G.R.C.A. as they did to the F.U.S.S. The W.G.I. made of 225 billion Credits. The W.G.I. built 10 factories and assembly plants to make Android Bodies, Nanites, Advanced space flight suits, and their T.G.R.C.A. robotic workers to make jobs and business. The W.G.I. what it wanted it expand into new Territory.

* * *

*The F.U.S.S. stands for the Federation of United Star Systems

*The rivaling company was Swan Advance Medical Cybernetic Robotics Co. or the S.A.M.C.R.

*Wilson Galactic Industries

*The F.U.S.S. stands for the Federation of United Star Systems

*Entertainment Cruiser

*The T.G.R.C.A. stands for The Galactic Republic of Civilization alliances


	19. A New Race

A New Race

Date: November 12, 1350 N.E.(Neo Era Or New Era)

The year is now 1350 N.E. and the Galactic Nations in the Milky Way Galaxy are doing very well, they have explored ¾ of the Milky Way Galaxy and found over 170 Star Systems in the Galaxy that they colonized. The population of the F.U.S.S* reached over 3.5 trillion people in all of their Star Systems, the population of the T.G.R.C.A.* reached over 2.9 trillion Cattusians in all their star systems, the U.R.F.S.S.* population reached over 500 billion Mutatioians, the S.U.C.R.* population reached over 250 billion pure Cattusians in all their star systems.

In all the Galactic Nation outer most territory their explore fleet found drones from an unknown race that they have not seen. The drones scanned their ships, laser cannons, and their technology to see what level they were. They destroyed 15 of 25 drones and let the other drones go. They examined the drones and found that the drones were bio-mechanical meaning part organic and part machine.

The drones had bio-mechanical brain that could feel pain. The brain was half organic and half robotic. The organic part had all it nervous endings connect to robotic nervous to operation the robotic half of the drone while the organic part revived orders from head quarters and carry out the orders to the robotic half. The brain container had the brain protect and it had some type of liquid that preserved the brain for a long time. They took a few brain samples of the brain to see how old it was. The results were surprise that the brain was over 200,000 years old. They examined the rest of the drones and found that their scanners were eyes for the drones that could scan whatever they were told and programmed.

They found that the Bio-mechanical drones were told to search for new life forms and scan their technology to see if they were at and to send a signal to its home star system to say that they are intelligent forms and that they were ready for first contact. The Galactic Nations began to prepare for First contact with this unknown race. The unknown race sent a transport to the F.U.S.S. capital star system the Juliobona system on the planet Juliobona. The transport landed on aircraft platform and the Galactic Nations representatives waiting for them to arrive. The transport opened its air tie pressured door and out came 55 representatives' bio-mechanical beings. They were a little taller that a humans.* 3 of the bio-mechanical beings representatives' walked up to one of the human representatives' and for the other Galactic Nation representatives and stuck out their hands. The Galactic Nation representatives touched the bio-mechanical hand and something happen.

They saw a flash of light and then saw the thoughts of the bio-mechanical being. They saw that the bio-mechanical beings had families and a socialize. They saw that the language that the myna language. The bio-mechanical being representatives draw into the Galactic Nation representatives mind to see what languages they know and speak. The bio-mechanical being representatives found that their cultures were similar. They both had families and socialites to talk to one another. The bio-mechanical being representatives found that the human spices and their Galactic Nation the F.U.S.S. came from their home star system called the Earth System after their planet Earth was destroyed by a Nuclear war and the use of natural resources.

They left Earth to search for new Star System to start over. The humans found star system and races and started their Galactic government called the Federation of United Star Systems or F.U.S.S for short. The other races formed their our government to called The Galactic Republic of Civilization alliances or the T.G.R.C.A. for short for the Cattusian, the United Republic Federation of Star Systems or the U.R.F.S.S. for the Mutatioians, and the Supreme United Cattusian Republic Government or the S.U.C.R. for short for the Pure Cattusian race.

The bio-mechanical beings saw that the F.U.S.S. and the T.G.R.C.A. had a massive Galactic war with the S.U.C.R. The S.U.C.R. ideas were to have to prefect and pure race of cat people. The bio-mechanical being representatives saw how they signed a treaty to end the war with the S.U.C.R. The bio-mechanical being representatives withdraw back to their own bodies and mind to talk to the F.U.S.S, T.G.R.C.A., U.R.F.S.S., and the S.U.C.R. representatives about a treaty for peace. The bio-mechanical being representatives talked to them race and other races talked to them in own languages to make s treaty.

The treaty stated that the bio-mechanical beings wouldn't attack the F.U.S.S, T.G.R.C.A., U.R.F.S.S., and the S.U.C.R. unless then they were attacked by them first. The bio-mechanical beings can share their technology with them. The bio-mechanical beings can become citizens of their Galactic government's except in the S.C.U.R. territory but they needed to follow the laws of each of their Galactic governments and of their planetary state governments in each of their star systems. The F.U.S.S, T.G.R.C.A., U.R.F.S.S., and the S.C.U.R. discovered that the bio-mechanical beings had 40 star systems that they colonized and make their planetary governments and their own Galactic government called the United Republic of Star Systems or the U.R.S.S. they also discovered that they had 5 spaceports to build warships to fight if they were attack by any spices. They found that they had 75 warships in their star systems and territory to maintain peace in their territory. The Galactic Nations have met the first alien race that either of them has met before besides themselves.

* * *

* The F.U.S.S. stands for the Federation of United Star Systems

*The T.G.R.C.A. stands for The Galactic Republic of Civilization alliances

*The U.R.F.S.S. Stands for the United Republic Federation of Star Systems

*The S.U.C.R. stands for The Supreme United Cattusian Republic

* A human measured 5'5"ft. to 6'3"ft. tall. The bio-mechanical beings were about 6'6" to 7'6" ft. tall.


	20. Farming star systems

Farming star systems

Date: March 8, 1375 N.E.(Neo Era Or New Era)

The year is now 1375 N.E. and the population of the F.U.S.S* each it highest yet over 3.9 trillion people living in all of their Star systems. The F.U.S.S knew that in time that there won't enough food to feed their citizens, so they put a plan into action. The plan was to set aside 15 star systems as farming star systems. The F.U.S.S decided that each farm star system would have no more than 1.5 billion people in their star systems to harvest and product food for the F.U.S.S people to eat. If the population reached over 1.5 billion people the planetary government would begin to ship people off world that would to go.

The F.U.S.S decided that each star system's moons population would have no more 1.5 billion people to harvest and to production food for the F.U.S.S people to eat. The F.U.S.S told each of the star system moons' that they need to in restrictions to control the rate that the population increase. The moon governments decided put that the people on the moons would have no more than 1 child. The F.U.S.S would provide robotic workers for the farmers to help them harvest crops for them and the F.U.S.S people to eat. The F.U.S.S gave them 5 spaceports to make transports to transport food to other star systems. The F.U.S.S would provide 250 colonial transports for them to start transporting food to other star systems that needed the food. The F.U.S.S would provide 16 star destroyers, 32 battleship cruisers along with 3360 fighters and 1,680 bombers to provide protect for the farm systems in case their were attacked by pirates. The Spaceports were allowed to build more warships to defend their more transports from pirates as the demand incase for Food supplies increase.

The F.U.S.S gave the farm star systems their own Galactic company to control all the disturbing of the food and how much to charge the F.U.S.S for each transport filled with harvested crops to take to the F.U.S.S star systems that need the food supplies. The Company's name was the Galactic Federation Food Distribution Company or the G.F.F.D. for short. The company was allowed to sell food for a reasonable price but not to high to cause a wide spread famine across the F.U.S.S. territory.

The G.F.F.D. gave away meals to the poverty level, for the middle class $5.00 and $8.00 for the high upper class. The G.F.F.D. made transports that carried 250,000 tons of food to an F.U.S.S star system that need the meals. The G.F.F.D. made over 100's of millions off of just transport full of food supplies. So for all the transports that were transporting food supplies can made over 250 billion Credits in all the transports carrying food supplies to the F.U.S.S. star systems that needed the food supplies. In 100 years the population of the F.U.S.S went from 3.9 trillion people to 4.9 trillion people with the farm star systems distributing food to the F.U.S.S star system and the population still increasing.

With the G.F.F.D. so massive in size they were allowed to have 2 senators of each of their farm star systems in the F.U.S.S. senate and a representative for every 20 million people to represent them in the F.U.S.S. House of Representatives but no more than 10 Representatives for each Star system. The G.F.F.D. can have 2 senators in the F.U.S.S. senate to represent them in the F.U.S.S. senate and up to 10 Representatives to represent them in the F.U.S.S. House of Representatives.

The T.G.R.C.A.* did the same as the F.U.S.S. set a side 15 star systems to become farm star systems to produce food and to help provide in their star systems that need their food supplies because their population reached over 3.5 trillion. They decided that each farm star system would have no more than 1.8 billion people in their star systems to harvest and product food for their Galactic Nation people to eat. If the population reached over 1.8 billion people the planetary government would begin to ship people off world that would to go.

Their Farm star systems had their own company as while and each of their farm star systems were allowed to have 2 senators for each of their farm star systems in each of their Galactic Nation senate and House of representatives to have a representative for every 20 million people to represent them in each of their Galactic Nation House of Representatives. Their company can have 150 senators in each of their Galactic Nation's senate to represent them in each of their Galactic Nation's senate and up to 160 Representatives to represent them in each of their Galactic Nation's House of Representatives.

The U.R.F.S.S.* did the same as the both the F.U.S.S. and the T.G.R.C.A. to set a side 15 star systems to become farm star systems to produce food and to help provide in their star systems that need their food supplies because their population reached over 1.3 trillion. They decided that each farm star system would have no more than 1.8 billion people in their star systems to harvest and product food for their Galactic Nation people to eat. If the population reached over 1.8 billion people the planetary government would begin to ship people off world that would to go.

Their Farm star systems had their own company as while and each of their farm star systems were allowed to have 2 senators for each of their farm star systems in each of their Galactic Nation senate and House of representatives to have a representative for every 20 million people to represent them in each of their Galactic Nation House of Representatives. Their company can have 150 senators in each of their Galactic Nation's senate to represent them in each of their Galactic Nation's senate and up to 16 Representatives to represent them in each of their Galactic Nation's House of Representatives.

The S.U.C.R.* did the same as the other Galactic Nations to a side 15 star systems to become farm star systems to produce food and to help provide in their star systems that need their food supplies because their population reached over 150 billion. They decided that each farm star system would have no more than 1.8 billion people in their star systems to harvest and product food for their Galactic Nation people to eat. If the population reached over 1.8 billion people the planetary government would begin to ship people off world that would to go.

Their Farm star systems had their own company as while and each of their farm star systems were allowed to have 2 senators for each of their farm star systems in each of their Galactic Nation senate and 10 House of representatives to have a representative for every 20 million people to represent them in each of their Galactic Nation House of Representatives. Their company can have 150 senators in each of their Galactic Nation senate to represent them in each of their Galactic Nation senate and up to 150 Representatives to represent them in each of their Galactic Nation House of Representatives.

the U.R.S.S. do the same as the rest of the Galactic Nations to set a side 15 star systems to become farm star systems to produce food and to help provide in their star systems that need their food supplies because their population reach over 40 trillion. They decided that each farm star system would have no more than 1.8 billion people in their star systems to harvest and product food for their Galactic Nation people to eat. If the population reached over 1.8 billion people the planetary government would begin to ship people off world that would to go.

Their Farm star systems had their own company as while and each of their farm star systems were allowed to have 2 senators for each of their farm star systems in each of their Galactic Nation's senate and House of representatives to have a representative for every 20 million people to represent them in each of their Galactic Nation House of Representatives. Their company can have 150 senators in each of their Galactic Nation's senate to represent them in each of their Galactic Nation's senate and up to 150 Representatives to represent them in each of their Galactic Nation's House of Representatives.

* * *

* The F.U.S.S. stands for the Federation of United Star Systems

*The T.G.R.C.A. stands for The Galactic Republic of Civilization alliances

*The U.R.F.S.S. Stands for the United Republic Federation of Star Systems

*The S.U.C.R. stands for The Supreme United Cattusian Republic

* The G.F.F.D. stands for the Galactic Federation Food Distribution Company


	21. New Technology V

New Technology V

Date: January 27, 1550 N.E.(Neo Era Or New Era)

The year is now January 27, 1550 N.E. and the W.G.I.* is working on cloning technology. They found how to make a human body by taking some DNA and some stem cells from a human. They were able to make clone bodies but there were some deflects in the clones: some had 3 arms, 2 hands with 7 fingers on each hand, one with a deformed breathing system, and some had both male and female organs together in the same body. They terminated all the defective clones. They decided to use Nanites to help stop the defects in the cloned bodies and now the clone bodies were prefect.

Now with the defects solved they took out the Nanites and destroyed the Nanites and made more to help make more clones. There still was a problem with the clones, they were brain dead meaning that there was no active in the brain because there was no conscience to have in the brain and to take control of the body. They went to an elderly retirement home to ask if they went to be young again. 15 elders agreed to go with to put their conscience into the clone bodies. The scientist made a complex computer system with an A.I. named Daniel 20051 to organize their files in their computer system to transfer their minds into the clone bodies. They scientist let the elders know that their minds could disappear and never return. 10 of the 15 elders backed out and were sent back to the elderly retirement home. 5 remained and went though the procedure and it worked but there was a problem each of the elder's brain patterns were cut off a little. Their memories of the past 150 years were gone. The scientist told the W.G.I. that they went though the process to transfer a conscience into a new clone body. These clone bodies were 22 years old in prefect health to last 478 more years.

To find a faster way to grow a clone body to adulthood the scientists created a growth acceleration scrum to grow an adult clone body faster. The first few test failed the clones grow but grow some grew to old age, others the growing cells grow out of control. The cells didn't grow a clone body, the cell lost control and the cell died. They adjusted the growth acceleration scrum and form then on it worked. Instead of taking 22 years to grow a clone body to adulthood, it would now take a year to make a clone body to adulthood.

The scientists made the first full size cloning machine in 10 years in one assembly plant. The Cloning Machine had a more powerful complex computer system with enough memory to storage it A.I. program to learn ways to make friends and to become more like a living conscience to make it own decisions and the brain patterns of 5000 clones to clone in clone bodies for 2.5 billion credits. The Cloning machine had 10 medical sections in 10 different medical Rooms each with 25 medical pods to clone a clone body. The scientist asked an elderly man named Ronald Ulysses if they could copy and use his brain patterns to use for cloning. Ronald Ulysses agreed to allow W.G.I. to copy and use his brain patterns for 20 million credits. The W.G.I. agreed and their scientist copied the man's brain patterns to use for cloning.

For each of the copies of the Ronald Ulysses brain patterns the scientists eased every memory of the Ronald Ulysses family, friends, and of girlfriends. They kept and checked the following the brain patterns for the memories the basic patterns for talking, moving, eve sight, hearing, smelling, of going to the restroom, and the years of education. The scientist decided that if they were going to clone new clones that the clone needed names. They decided to go though the data base of all the non-famous people names sense the year of the F.U.S.S.*, T.G.R.C.A.*,S.U.C.R.*, U.R.F.S.S.*and the U.R.S.S.*beginning and to the 500 years ago in their time to not ruin the reset people names that died and the memories that they still had to them by them families.

They asked the F.U.S.S. government if they wanted use their cloning technology for creating clones to become soldiers to replace normal people that are in dangerous that might get killed. The F.U.S.S. government approved the use of clones to be used in their military but they asked the W.G.I. if they could make 100 more cloning machines to make 500,000 clones a year to be used in their military. The W.G.I. agrees to build a 100 more clone machines for the F.U.S.S. The W.G.I. changed the F.U.S.S. 4 billion credits to make 1.5 billion credits off of each cloning machine that the F.U.S.S. purposed from them. The W.G.I. made a total of 150 billion credits profit off all the cloning machines that they build for the F.U.S.S. to use. The W.G.I. said it would take them 6 years and 9 months to complete the building the cloning machines that they ordered.

The T.G.R.C.A. and the S.S.U.R. both wanted to have the cloning technology as while to use for creating clones to become soldiers to replace normal people that are in dangerous that might get killed or for help a star system to recover fast like if a star system had only 500 people left from an alien attack or from a natural disasters they would use the cloning technology to help rebuild the star system civilizations. The asked the J.G.I. if they could give some of their cloning technology.

The J.G.I. agreed to build 25 cloning machines for each of them to use for creating clones to become soldiers to replace normal people that are in dangerous that might get killed or for help a star system to recover fast like if a star system population is nearly wipeout from an alien attack or from a natural disasters they would use the cloning technology to help rebuild the star system civilizations. The W.G.I. charged the same and they did to the F.U.S.S. 4 billion credits for each cloning machine to make 1.5 billion credits profit. The W.G.I. made a total of 75 billion credits profit off all the cloning machines that they build for the T.G.R.C.A. and the S.S.U.R. to use. The W.G.I. said it would take 3 years, 4 months, and 2 weeks to complete the building of the cloning machines that they ordered.

The W.G.I. 1 Scientists secretly had a cloning machine for James and Eve family to use for cloning. James knew that had less than 400 years to live. Sense he knew that his wife Eve had a sense of immortality because she was in an android body that had no cellar decay rate like the organic body does went it eventually died of old age. James decided to ask his scientist if they could clone him for to live longer. They agreed to but first he needed to tell his children what he was doing. His children agreed to and they also decided that they wanted to be cloned as well. The W.G.I. scientist agreed to clone them but they needed DNA samples of their blood and copies of their brain patterns. James and his children told Eve on what they were doing and she agreed to it.

While Eve waited a year for her Husband and children being cloned she took over her Husband's Job as head Scientist and President of the W.G.I. James and his children return back to normal life in their now young Clone bodies and now had 478 years to live to the fullest. They ordered their original bodies to be destroy because they had no further use for their old bodies and they didn't want any one lets besides within their own family that they have being cloned.

Most Recently all the Galactic Nation's are doing well but there were a few problems. There weren't enough translators to help translate what each Galactic Race was saying to each other caused confusion and other problems like causing each Galactic Race to guess what the other Galactic Races were saying. Most of the time they were able to figure it out but sometimes went they guess wrong that's trouble. They might have done something wrong or offended a Galactic Representatives in their Senates. So they asked the W.G.I. scientists to work on a translation device that could translate whatever a Galactic Race spoke or Wrote to but translated into the other Galactic Race's language while they were talking and to translate went the a Galactic Race writes something in their own Galactic language, the translation device could translator device could translate it into their own Galactic language.

The W.G.I. got to work by going into each race's language beginnings and to create some translation devices that could translate all the Galactic Race's languages into each others Language to communicate with each other and read each others languages. It took 11 years to go though all the Galactic Race's languages and find a way to construct devices to translate each Galactic race's language when there saying thing to translate it into the other Galactic Race's languages and writings that they wrote down and the Translation device would translate it into the another Galactic Race's language. They were finally invented two devices that could translate what they were speaking and on what they were writing.

The first was a very small computer chip with a special non-toxic wire that would but inserted into a person's brain were their hearing part of their brain without harming the brain and not to cause other problems with brain active. The computer chip would be translating whatever a person spoke or wrote into another Galactic Race's language and the brain would be the computer to process the information that the computer chip was giving the brain to understand what the other Person from another Galactic Nation into their language. They inserted this very small computer chip into the Galactic Nations representatives and now the representatives could understand each more clearly without translators to translate for them or for them to guess.

The Next device that the W.G.I. invented would be a pair of special lens that go over a person's eyes but the lens wouldn't blind them or mess up their natural eye sight. The lens were made of a special material that went the person was looking at another Galactic Race's language written down the special has a microscopic computer chip that transmitters(smaller than the eyes could see.) to receive a message from the person's brain to translate. The scientist's put these special lens into each of the Galactic Nation's representative's eyes for went they saw the other Galactic Race's language written down they could read it from the special lens translating what the other Galactic Race wrote down.

With the universal translation devices invented the W.G.I. scientist's wanted everyone including children to have the devices so they could communicate with other Galactic Race's children and are able to understand each other. The Galactic Nation's voted and it was close 52% said yes and 48% said no. the no's wanted to be sure that if they did insert the Universal translation devices on children they wouldn't be harmed. The Galactic Nation's agreed to use these New Galactic Translators but they told the J.G.I. that they would deactivate the Universal Translators while they in Galactic Academy to learn the Other Galactic Nation's languages (either 4 years of the same Galactic foreign language of their first contact or 2 years of their coming First contact and 2 years of another Galactic foreign language.) incase the Universal Translator's failed to Translate right and that their Citizens would still but able to community with Each other.

The W.G.I. scientist assured them that the universal translation devices would be on children but they made a rule saying the W.G.I. scientists wouldn't insert the universal translation devices into children that are under the age of 12 months and that the universal translation devices would could location as the child grow older to not harm the child's brain and eyes that could blind or enough their natural eye sigh. Now with the universal translation devices all the Galactic Nations now can talk clearly to each other very well.

James Wilson and his team of top scientist were able to invent the First laser sword* that could make a laser from 8in. to 2ft. The laser sword was designed with a very small hand size shield generator, a very small yet power nitrogen reactor, with an Arcimfin* metal made holder to hold the laser sword together and its weapon's systems along with the mini nitrogen reactor. The mini shield generator was for holding the laser form together in a very compressed and tire form to create a straight beam of high energy protons that are strong enough and powerful enough to cut though anything. The shield generator could create a strong enough shield to compressed laser into a 2 ft. long beam of high energy protons down to an 8 in. long beam of high energy protons and should hold the beam of high energy protons down enough for the power of the nitrogen reactor to power down.

The Mini nitrogen reactor was a power enough to power the laser and shield generator indefinitely. The scientist were able take a few high energy atoms from a large nitrogen bomb to create a small container hold the energy from the reactor to power the vital weapons systems. The nitrogen reactor create a purple colored laser blade went powering the laser ammeter to create the laser. The handle about a feet long 2 ½ in diameter the hander was also a holder to hold the mini nitrogen reactor, shield generator, and laser ammeter it was made up of Arcimfin metal that was very exhorted and could exhort the heat and not cause the heat to burn the user not the heat the was product by the Mini nitrogen reactor and laser ammeter. The Scientists give prototype of the Laser sword to a swordsman by the name of Denis Jones* to try get out. It took him 3 years got use to the laser sword and learns how to use it like the way his does with a metal sword. He give the laser sword back to the W.G.I. company scientists for them to design a good finish for his laser sword handle to like look.

The W.G.I. decided to sell the laser swords to professional sword training centers that know how to hand a metal sword professionally. The Laser Sword was sold to the Professional Sword Training centers for 1,000,000 credits per a laser sword and offered to design a finish for each master swordsman for 50,000 credits to have their own personal special finished Laser sword. They sold over 6,250 laser swords and made over 6.25 billion credits each year to all the Professional swordsman training.

All their rivaling Galactic companies began to make their laser swords and sold them cheaper. It took the A.S.G.C. 10 years to design their Laser sword with a few differences. First the laser sword was powered by a mini Nuclear Warhead. 2nd they saw how when powered by nuclear bomb the laser sword color came out green. 3rd they also improved on the shield strength giving the laser from the handle fast to bring down the laser with the shield incase the swordsman was to close to someone nearly cut them. 4th The handle was made up of Arcimfin with another material that could absorb the radiation far the mini Nuclear Bomb. The charge 950,000 credits pre a laser sword to the some of the J.W.E.G.I. Sword Training centers. They offered to design a finish for each of master swordsman for free. They sold over 8,000 laser swords and made over 7.6 billion credits each year to the Professional Swordsman training.

* * *

*Wilson Galactic Industries

*F.U.S.S. stands for the Federation of United Star Systems

*The T.G.R.C.A. stands for The Galactic Republic of Civilization alliances

*The S.U.C.R. stands for The Supreme United Cattusian Republic

*U.R.F.S.S. stands for the United Republic Federation of Star Systems

*U.R.S.S. stands the United Republic of Star Systems

*It took over 1,200 years for someone to explore the Galaxy and find the right materials to construct a laser sword.

*Arcimfin as a hard metal like material that was 10 xs harder then steel from the star system Cortoriacum on the moon Anchimolios in a cave that they were able

*Denis Jones is an ancestor of Dr. Blake Jones


	22. Galactic entertainment competion

Galactic entertainment completions

Date: March 7, 1575 N.E.(Neo Era Or New Era)

The Galactic Nation's have nearly explored the whole Milky Way Galaxy (85% explored and 15% remaining unexplored) for star systems to colonize. The Population of the Galaxy is at 73 trillion people living in all the star systems that the Galactic Nation's control or have colonized. The Galactic Nation's are communicating properly not causing a major Galactic war. Trade between the Galactic Nation's is very well with Each Galactic Nation having all the latest technology* from each other. The Galactic Economy is doing well with each Galactic Nation's economy being roughly stable*.

The Galactic Nation's wanted to plan a few major Galactic Entertainment Completions to bring some entertainment into the Galaxy. All the Galactic Nation's gathered together to plan a Galactic Singer(s) completion*, Galactic Dancing completion* , Galactic Master Chef completion*, and a Galactic Music band completion. They decided to do the Galactic Singer completion first. They announce the Galactic Singer completion on star system news and Galactic News channels. The Galactic Nation's Singer completion got the Support of both the W.G.I.* and the G.F.F.D.* to finance the Galactic Singer(s) completion. The companies won't finance much of the 1st stage of the completion. The Companies would finance no more than 15,000 credits for each singer to start out but no more.

The Galactic nation's made the completion in 3 stages: the first stage would be that each Galactic Nation's star systems like the U.R.F.S.S.* for example. The U.R.F.S.S. would have each of their star systems singer(s) like the Geashow Star system that had 50 singers in the Star system wanting the compete in the Galactic Singer(s) completion but the Galactic Nation said the they need to have their own Star system Contest to ultimate 48 or 49 of the singer(s) to have only 1 singer or 2 singers depending on if their a team, to protease in the second Stage. The Second stage of the Galactic Singer(s) completion would but that each star system in a Galactic Nation would compete with each other but their need to pass the Galactic sing judges that were famous singers in each of the Galactic Nations. The Galactic Nation decided that they would each have 5 Judges that were professional singers if the singers agreed to it which most did. The companies supporting the completion would support the competing singers that are represented each Star System a 1 million credits to paid for the Traveling cost around all of their Galactic Nation's star system to get votes from the compete singer from another star system.

The 3rd stage and finally stage of the Galactic Singer(s) completion would be that when a Galactic nation's singers are down to the finally 10 singers to represent them and to travel to other Galactic Nation to try to become a rise singing star in that Galactic Nation. The Galactic companies supporting the singers would give them each 20 million credits to pay for the traveling cost around the Galaxy for votes to winner the Galactic Singer(s) completion. The Galactic nation's decided that the voting for another Galactic Nations singer(s) would be count the votes but the voting had to be respectful to another Galactic nation visiting singer(s) and not to vote basic species type*. When all the Galactic singer(s) for all done travel thought all the Galactic Nation and that has the most votes from all the Galactic Nation's would Become the very first Galactic Professional Singer. This Galactic Singer(s) completion would last from 3 years to 12 years to determine the winner of the Galactic Singer(s) completion. The start of the Galactic Singer completion started on May 16, 1575 N.E. and lasted until August 18, 1587 N.E. with the winners of the Galactic Signer completion bring Michel Harrison and Juliana Harrison* representing the Markile System in T.G.R.C.A11 territory and representing the T.G.R.C.A Galactic nation. The 2nd place winner of the completion went to Jessica Wilson* representing the Olisipo system in F.U.S.S.* territory and representing the F.U.S.S. Galactic nation. 3rd place winner of the completion went to Jason Marcos* of the Mountshore System in S.U.C.R.* territory and representing the S.U.C.R. Galactic Nation.

The Next Galactic Event would be the Galactic Dancing completion. They announce the Galactic Singer completion on star system news and Galactic News channels. The Galactic Nation's dancing completion got the S.A.M.C.R.* and the A.S.G.C.* to finance the Galactic Dancing completion. The Galactic companies won't finance much of the 1st stage of the completion. The Companies would finance no more than 15,000 credits for each singer to start out but no more. The Galactic Dancing completion had the similar 3 stages in doing the Dancing completion to that of the Galactic Dancing completion. The first stage would be that each Galactic Nation's star systems like the F.U.S.S. for example. The F.U.S.S would have each of their star systems Dancer(s) like the Goaler Star system that had 35 dancers in the Star system wanting the compete in the Galactic dancing completion but the Galactic Nation said the they need to have their own Star system Contest to ultimate 33 or 34 of the Dancer(s) to have only 1 dancer or 2 dancers depending on if their a team, to protease in the second Stage.

The Second stage of the Galactic dancing completion would but that each star system in a Galactic Nation would compete with each other but their need to pass the Galactic sing judges that were famous singers in each of the Galactic Nations. The Galactic Nation decided that they would each have 5 Judges that were professional Dancers and if the Dancers agreed to it which most did. The companies supporting the completion would support the competing singers that are represented each Star System a 1 million credits to paid for the Traveling cost around all of their Galactic Nation's star system to get votes from the compete Dancer from another star system. The credits were for paying Medical bills for the Dancer(s) if they were injured while practicing for their next completion at another Star system. The 3rd stage and finally stage of the Galactic Dancing completion would be that when a Galactic nation's Dancers are down to the finally 10 Dancers to represent them and to travel to other Galactic Nation to try to become a rise singing star in that Galactic Nation. The Galactic companies supporting the Dancers would give them each 20 million credits to pay for the traveling cost around the Galaxy for votes to winner the Galactic dancing completion. The credits were for paying major Medical bills for the Dancer(s) if they were injured while practicing for their next completion at another Star system.

The Galactic nation's decided that the voting for another Galactic Nations Dancers would be count the votes but the voting had to be respectful to another Galactic nation visiting dancers and not to vote basic species type*. When all the Galactic Dancers for all done travel thought all the Galactic Nation and that has the most votes from all the Galactic Nation's would become the very first Galactic Professional Dancer. This Galactic Singer(s) completion would last from 3 years to 15 years to determine the winner of the Galactic Dancing completion. The start of the Galactic Dancing completion started on May 21, 1588 N.E. and lasted until September 18, 1593 N.E. with the winners of the Galactic dancing completion bring Harrison Jacob* representing the Battilos System in S.C.U.R. territory and representing the S.C.U.R. Galactic nation. The 2nd place winners of the completion went to Rebecca Smith* and Daniel Johnson* representing the Coltew system in T.G.R.C.A territory and representing the T.G.R.C.A. Galactic nation. 3rd place winner of the completion went to Ronald Williams* of the Gratianae System in F.U.S.S. territory and representing the F.U.S.S. Galactic Nation.

The Next Galactic Event would be the Galactic Master Chef completion. They announce the Galactic Master Chef completion on all star system news and Galactic News channels. The Galactic Nation's Galactic Master Chef completion got the Support of both the S.L.S.D.* and the G.F.F.D. The Galactic companies won't finance much of the 1st stage of the completion. The Companies would finance no more than 15,000 credits for each chef to start out but no more. The credits were for them to buy cooking equipment or food supplies if they need to start out. The Galactic Master Chef completion had the similar 3 stages in doing the Dancing completion to that of the Galactic Dancing completion. The first stage would be that each Galactic Nation's star systems like the T.G.R.C.A. for example. The T.G.R.C.A. would have each of their star systems chef(s) like the Aborsome Star system that had 15 chef in the Star system wanting the compete in the Galactic dancing completion but the Galactic Nation said the they need to have their own Star system Contest to ultimate 13 or 14 of the chef(s) to have only 1 chef or 2 chef depending on if their a team, to protease in the second Stage.

The Second stage of the Galactic Master Chef completion would but that each star system in a Galactic Nation would compete with each other but their need to pass the Galactic Professional chef judges that were famous Professional Chefs in each of the Galactic Nations. The Galactic Nation decided that they would each have 5 Professional chef Judges that were singers if the chef(s) agreed to it which most did. The companies supporting the completion would support the competing singers that are represented each Star System a 1 million credits to paid for the Traveling cost around all of their Galactic Nation's star system to get votes from the compete chef from another star system. The credits also were for buying more professional cooking equipment or more professional food to cook. The 3rd stage and finally stage of the Galactic Master Chef completion would be that when a Galactic nation's Chef(s) are down to the finally 10 chefs to represent them and to travel to other Galactic Nation to try to become a rise singing star in that Galactic Nation. The Galactic companies supporting the chefs would give them each 20 million credits to pay for the traveling cost around the Galaxy for votes to winner the Galactic Master Chef completion. The credits were for buying the latest Professional cooking equipment if they wanted to or if they need to replace: wear out or broken cooking equipment.

The Galactic nation's decided that the voting for another Galactic Nations chef(s) would be count the votes but the voting had to be respectful to another Galactic nation visiting chef(s) and not to vote basic species type*. When all the Galactic chef(s) for all done travel thought all the Galactic Nation and that has the most votes from all the Galactic Nation's would Become the very first Galactic Singer. This Galactic chef(s) completion would last from 3 years to 9 years to determine the winner of the Galactic Master Chef completion. The start of the Galactic Master Chef completion started on April 16, 1594 N.E. and lasted until March 18, 1598 N.E. with the winners of the Galactic Master Chef completion bring James Michelson* representing the Casturm Deutonis System in F.U.S.S. territory and representing the F.U.S.S. Galactic nation. The 2nd place winner of the completion went to Jessica Han* representing the Peacashore system in U.R.F.S.S. territory and representing the F.U.S.S. Galactic nation. 3rd place winner of the completion went to Jason Marcos* of the Captilus System in U.R.S.S. territory and representing the U.R.S.S. Galactic Nation.

The Next Galactic Event would be the Galactic Music band completion. They announce the Galactic Music band completion on all star system news and Galactic News channels. The Galactic Nation's Galactic Music band completion got the Support of both the W.G.I. and the M.J.G.D.* The Galactic companies won't finance much of the 1st stage of the completion. The Companies would finance no more than 15,000 credits for each band to start out but no more. The credits were for them to buy cooking equipment or food supplies if they need to start out. The Galactic Music band completion had the similar 3 stages in doing the Galactic Music band completion to that of the Galactic Master Chef completion. The first stage would be that each Galactic Nation's star systems like the F.U.S.S. for example. The F.U.S.S. would have each of their star systems band(s) like the Sabratha Star system that had 45 music bands in the Star system wanting the compete in the Galactic dancing completion but the Galactic Nation said the they need to have their own Star system Contest to ultimate 44 of the bands to have only 1 Music band to protease in the second Stage.

The Second stage of the Galactic Music band completion would but that each star system in a Galactic Nation would compete with each other but their need to pass the Galactic Professional music band judges that were a famous Professional Galactic Music bands in each of the Galactic Nations. The Galactic Nation decided that they would each have a Professional music band of Judges that were singers and instruments players if the Music band agreed to it which most did. The companies supporting the completion would support the competing music Band that are represented each Star System a 10 million credits to paid for the Traveling cost around all of their Galactic Nation's star system to get votes from the compete music band from another star system. The credits also were for buying more professional music equipment if the music band needed or needed to replace broken music equipment. The 3rd stage and finally stage of the Galactic Music band completion would be that when a Galactic nation's music Bands were down to their finally 10 music bands to represent them and to travel to other Galactic Nation to try to become a rise music band star in that Galactic Nation. The Galactic companies supporting the music bands would give them each 50 million credits to pay for the traveling cost around the Galaxy for votes to winner the Galactic Music band completion. The credits were for buying the latest Professional musical equipment if they wanted to or if they need to replace: wear out or broken equipment.

The Galactic nation's decided that the voting for another Galactic Nations music band(s) would be count the votes but the voting had to be respectful to another Galactic nation visiting music band(s) and not to vote basic species type.* When all the Galactic music band(s) for all done travel thought all the Galactic Nation and that has the most votes from all the Galactic Nation's would Become the very first Galactic Professional Music band. This Galactic Music band completion would last from 8 years to 20 years to determine the winner of the Galactic Music band completion. The start of the Galactic Music band completion started on May 8, 1599 N.E. and lasted until October 7, 1612 N.E. with the winners of the Galactic Music band completion being Daniel Kimbell* representing the Emona System in F.U.S.S. territory and representing the F.U.S.S. Galactic nation. The 2nd place winner of the completion went to Elizabeth Stark* representing the Sharku system in T.G.R.C.A. territory and representing the F.U.S.S. Galactic nation. 3rd place winner of the completion went to Romeo Johnson* of the Yoshe System in U.R.S.S. territory and representing the U.R.S.S. Galactic Nation.

With the Finish of these 4 Galactic Entertainment Completions the Galactic Nation's all feel excited to have 4 Galactic Entertainment Completions to have some fun in the Galaxy. The Galactic Nations saw that all the Galactic Entertainment Completion lasted for a total of 41 years. The Galactic Nation's agreed the every other century they would have the same Galactic Entertainment Completion or add more if their citizens want more Galactic Entertainment Completions.

Except for the top secret technology that the Each Galactic Nation was working but would later be revealed to each other in time.

Except for a few minor ups and downs in the Galactic economy but nothing to serious to bring the economy into a Galactic Recession or into a Great Galactic Depression like the F.U.S.S. had. Though in the years 1475 N.E.-1514 N.E. the Galactic Economy hit a Recession due to rise of Inflation and hit in the Value of the Galactic Credit hard until they were able to reduce inflation back to were it was suppose to be at Normal rate of inflation. In 1475 N.E. the Inflation in the Galactic Economy rose 175% inflation went the Economy began to raise the Prices of everything causing the value of the Galactic Credit to fall by 75%. The F.U.S.S. counter act the Inflation by building the necessary Economic infrastructure to shit the Economy back to it's normal rate of inflation.

* * *

*Similar to the America idol TV show

*Similar to So you think you can Dance, an America TV show

*Similar to the Master Chef, an America TV show

*Wilson Galactic Industries

*Galactic Federation Food Distribution Company

*U.R.F.S.S. stands for the United Republic Federation of Star Systems

*Which would be hard for the S.U.C.R.

*The S.U.C.R. stands for The Supreme United Cattusian Republic

*At the beginning of the Galactic singer contest she and her partner were just friends but over time they become more and married. The entry she put into the Galactic database was Juliana Richards (her maid name) but she had to change the Entry in the Galactic database to her new name.

*The T.G.R.C.A. stands for The Galactic Republic of Civilization alliances

*Jessica Wilson an ancestor of James Wilson founder, president, owner of James Wilson and Eve Galactic Industries

*F.U.S.S. stand for the Federation of United Star Systems

*Jason Marcos is an ancestor of Juno Marcos one of the very first Advisors to the first F.U.S.S. president over 3,000 years ago.

*The S.S.U.R. stands for the Superior Spices United Republic

*S.A.M.C.R. stands for Swan Advance Medical Cybernetic Robotics

*A.S.G.C. stands for Andrew Smith Galactic Construction

*Which would be hard for the S.S.U.R. stands for the Superior Spices United Republic.

*Harrison Jacob is an ancestor of Scott Jacob the very first F.U.S.S. President

*The S.S.U.R. stands for the Superior Spices United Republic

*Rebecca Smith is an ancestor of Jessica smith a Galactic Rear Admiral(lower half) during the first Galactic War

*Daniel Johnson is an ancestor of Abraham Johnson founder of the Galactic Company Abraham and Marcos Galactic Systems

*Ronald Williams is an ancestor of Jacob Williams one of the Founder Governors of the F.U.S.S

*S.L.S.D. stands for Stark and Lee Ship Design

*Which would be hard for the S.S.U.R. stands for the Superior Spices United Republic.

*James Michelson is an ancestor of Josef Michelson a Galactic General of the army during the First Galactic War.

*Jessica Wilson an ancestor of James Wilson founder, president, owner of Wilson Galactic Industries

*Jason Marcos is an ancestor of Juno Marcos one of the very first Advisors to the first F.U.S.S. president over 3,000 years ago.

*U.R.S.S. stands for the United Republic of Star Systems

*M.J.G.D. stands for Michel and Jason Galactic Dive Co.

*Which would be hard for the S.S.U.R. stands for the Superior Spices United Republic.

*Daniel Kimbell is an ancestor of Dr. Alisa Kimbell

*Elizabeth Stark is ancestor of Governor Joshua Stark of the Brixia system one of the founder Governors of the F.U.S.S

*Romeo Johnson is an ancestor of Abraham Johnson founder of the Galactic Company Abraham and Marcos Galactic Systems


	23. The Beginning of Galactic Darkness War

The Beginning of the Galactic Darkness war

Date: July 22, 1634 N.E.(Neo Era Or New Era)

The Galactic Nations have explored the whole Milky Way Galaxy for star systems to colonize. They found 225 star systems in the Milky Way Galaxy to colonize. The F.U.S.S.* had 60 star systems in their Galactic Nation territory with over 7 trillion people living in all their star systems. The T.G.R.C.A.* had 64 star systems in their Galactic Nation territory with over 5.8 trillion people living in all their star systems. The U.R.F.S.S.* had 50 star systems in their Galactic Nation territory with over 2 trillion people living in all their star systems. The U.R.S.S. had 40 star systems in their Galactic Nation territory with over 60 trillion people living their star systems. The S.U.C.R.* had 20 star systems in their Galactic Nation with over 275 billion people living in their star systems.

The Galactic Nations have new transports that carry twice as many people to carry their star systems. The F.U.S.S. new transports now can carry 30,000 people to their star systems and into other Galactic Nations except for the S.U.C.R. The T.G.R.C.A. new transports now can carry 30,000 people to their star systems and into other Galactic Nations except for the S.U.C.R. The U.R.F.S.S. new transports can carry 21,000 people to their star systems and into other Galactic Nations that wanted to go into the F.U.S.S. or T.G.R.C.A. territory.

Along with this the U.R.S.S.* was acting strangely. They become less social and more secretly they saw over 6 trillion bio-mechanical beings vanished without a trace. In secret the U.R.S.S. was beginning to build massive amounts of starships and large armies and hide their forces on the far reaches of their territory were the other Galactic Nations couldn't see than. They were planning to take over the Milky Way Galaxy and destroy any intelligent life forms that lived in the galaxy other then themselves. They build over 3,250 star destroyers, 6,500 battleship cruisers along with 682,000 fighters and 341,250 bombers. They had 6 trillion troops, 60 billion tanks, 30 billion laser cannons in their armies ready to attack the other Galactic Nations and to wide out their people and only the U.R.S.S. to be in the Milky Way Galaxy and to maintain order in the galaxy.

On March 21, 1636 N.E. the bio-mechanical being representatives left the Galactic council.(the Galactic council was formed in the year 1540. the Galactic council has 1 representative along with each of the Galactic President from each Galactic Nation that was in the Milky Way Galaxy to review on what each Galactic Nation can do to make the Milky Way Galaxy better.) On May 27, 1536 the U.R.S.S. attacked the other Galactic Nations. The Galactic Nations didn't suspect this from the U.R.S.S. the Galactic Nation's ordered an evacuation of all their star systems in their territories. The Galactic Nation's had around 615 warships(205 star destroyers, 410 battleship cruisers along with 43,050 fighters and 21,525 bombers) to hold off the U.R.S.S. invading forces. Only about 6 transports from each star system managed to escape the U.R.S.S. invading forces. Out of the 615 warships Galactic Nation's only 34 warships(12 star destroyers and 22 battleship cruisers along with 600 fighters and 300 bombers) managed to escape the U.R.S.S. invading forces, 12 warships were heavy damaged.

Out the W.G.I.'s*, 40 E.C.'S* that were in the Galactic Nation's territories only 10 E.C.'s survived with 4 of them heavy damaged by the U.R.F.S.S. invading forces. James Wilson's family was able save their Galactic Company to escape the U.R.S.S. invading forces and regroup with the F.U.S.S. survival fleet that escaped the U.R.S.S. invading forces.

Each Galactic Nation was able to save 7 of their science vessels to preserve their scientific knowledge of the Milky Way Galaxy and the universe and to invent new technology. Each of the Galactic Nation farm star systems that they set a side were able save 250 of farm transports but their all their warships were destroyed to buy enough time for them to from the U.R.F.S.S. invading forces. They were to bring 250 million tons of food to support their survive people that escaped the U.R.S.S. invading forces.

The Galactic Nation's were able to save their Galactic Nation politicians to keep their Galactic National Governments intact to maintain order and not to not the survives fleets fall into chaos with no order. Out of the total some of 15.075 trillion people in all the Galactic Nation territories only about 30 million people survived the enemy forces in all their starships that survived and escaped from the enemy forces. The U.R.S.S. lost 100 warships from their attack but they were victorious, for the surviving Galactic Nations and their people that this was now a war Against Darkness saw they called this Galactic war: The Galactic Darkness War.*

* * *

*The F.U.S.S. stands for the Federation United Star systems

*The T.G.R.C.A. stands for The Galactic Republic of Civilization alliances

*The S.U.C.R. stands for The Supreme United Cattusian Republic

*U.R.F.S.S. stands for the United Republic Federation of Star Systems

*U.R.S.S. stands for the United Republic of Star Systems

*Wilson Galactic Industries

*Entertainment Cruiser

* The Galactic War was named: the Galactic Darkness war because that they not only have to fight the U.R.F.S.S. forces which were massive overwhelming for them to fight plus they had to face the Fact that they are now facing extinction and that they needed to overcome the feels of despair and fear to have the strength to overcome the Fact that they are massively outnumbered and that they had very little strength to take on the U.R.F.S.S. forces.


	24. The truth and a plan

The truth and a plan

As the survival fleet travels the Milky Way Galaxy for a habitable star system to start over were the U.R.S.S.* couldn't found them. The Galactic Nation's know that they had less than 2 ½ years of food supplies left to feed their people. They decided to regain one of their Farm Star systems that they lost from the U.R.S.S. forces. They spent 18 months turning the W.G.I.'s E.C.'S* into warships to fight the U.R.S.S. forces and to regain one of their Farm star systems. They now had 14 star destroyers and 30 battleship cruisers with 3,060 fighters and 1,530 bombers under the command of Galactic Rear Admiral (lower half) Rebecca smith and Fleet Admiral Aaron Isaac. The fleet of survival warships went into light speed to the star system of Aracadiopolis a farm star system of the F.U.S.S.*

First officer Virginia Williams aboard the Star destroyer, the U.S.S. United to her Fleet Admiral Daniel Lee's with Galactic Rear Admiral (lower half) Rebecca Smith said to him: "Captain we're coming out of hyper speed." Fleet Admiral Daniel Lee to his first officer: "raise shields and during all weapons systems online, and tell everyone to go to battle stations." First officer: "yes, sir Admiral" Fleet Admiral Daniel Lee to Galactic Rear Admiral (lower half) Rebecca Smith: "Admiral, we're coming out of hyper speed." Rebecca Smith: "all ships, raise shields, launch all fighters and bombers; have all missile launchers launch missiles went the target is in range, jammed their transmission to not let them call for reinforcements and to battle stations." They came out of light speed and saw 30 warships (10 star destroyers and 20 battleship cruisers with 2,100 fighters and 1,050 bombers) of the U.R.S.S. guarding the Aracadiopolis star system.

The 2 Galactic fleets had a massive space battle that lasted for 8 hours and ended with the survival fleet victorious but has taken heavy damage and the U.R.S.S. Galactic Fleet destroyed. The Survival fleet lost 12 star destroyers and 22 battleship cruisers with over 2400 fighters and 1200 bombers along with their remaining star destroyers with medium battle damage and 3 battleship cruisers damaged (1 heavy damaged.) the Star destroyer, the U.S.S. United survived the battle with the U.R.S.S. forces but they both their Galactic Rear Admirals (upper and lower half's) leaving new promoted Galactic Rear Admiral(lower half)Daniel Lee in command of what was left of the survival Fleet.

The U.S.S. United suffered part of its command bridge, lost 1 of its spacecraft hanger and other another spacecraft hanger damaged, 3 lower levels, 5 side laser cannons on each of it sides with their energy reserve power batters to power the laser cannons, 3 of their missile launchers on the rear half of the star destroyer and 3 of their missile launchers on the upper half of the Star destroyer, its rear upper laser cannon near the Command Bridger, 2 of its sub-light engines and a hyper dive engine, and its senor relay to location enemy ships or friendly ships on its radar to fire on or to see how to cordite an attack other ships.

When the star destroyer lost part of its command bridge and began to vent atmosphere and it the vacuum of outer space caught both the Fleet Admiral and Admiral Chief of Naval Operations pulling them into outer space. Just as they were being pulling into outer space they promoted Fleet Admiral Daniel Lee to the rank of Galactic Rear Admiral(lower half) to lead what was left of the Survival Fleet and he close off the beach on the Ship command Bridger to not let the breach depressurize ship's atmosphere. Daniel Lee's Fleet was able to capture 15 enemy pilots to see why they invaded their territories.

They saw that their programming and saw that they invaded because they people were staving and that their current farm star systems weren't enough to feed their people; they need the other Galactic Nation's farm star systems in order to support their people. They discovered that the U.R.S.S. hatred any other intelligent life forms other then their own. They saw intelligent life forms imperfect life forms that used advanced technology to better themselves weak. The program said that they make a false statement to gain the trust of these imperfect and weaker life forms and then destroyed them.

Now that the survivors know that truth of the U.R.S.S. they needed a plan. First they would put down 25% of their survival fleet in the star system Aracadiopolis to begin planting crops and putting down animals for food. Next they would put down other 25% to start build cities, solar panels to power their cities, and to build factories to make steel, laser guns, and to build a spaceport in space above the planet Aracadiopolis. The survival fleet landed about 15 million survivors half of their fleet. They used the transports that they won't use to be scraped to build their each of their Galactic nations a spaceport and to make warships to fight the U.R.S.S. armies and fleets. The survival fleet would wait 75 years to let the rebuilding of their each of their civilization on each of the planet's continents until they could strike back. They saw in the bio-mechanical beings were programmed to report anything wrong to the U.R.S.S. they reprogrammed them U.R.S.S. pilots to report to their Galactic military to say that everything was all clear and that there's nothing less to say.

During the 75 years that they were rebuild their civilizations and military forces, the J.W.E.G.I.* were able to recover their plans for their cloning technology to begin cloning troops and starship crews to run their new starships went their new warship are built and to fight U.R.S.S. ground forces. The J.W.E.G.I. build 240 cloning machines in 18 years with all their present assemble factories to build their cloning machines. They cloned over 72.5 million over the course rest years while they were rebuilding their military forces.

They build 4 more Spaceports (2 more spaceports to help Build battleship cruisers faster and the other 2 were for the building of star destroyers) over the course the 75 years to help produce Space warships faster that cost 30 trillion dollars. They build 120 star destroyers and 240 battleship cruisers with over 25,200 fighters and 12,600 bombers to fight the U.R.S.S. space forces. They put 600,000 clones into the capital ships, and 25,200 clone space fighter pilots and 12,600 clone space bomber pilots, with over 126,000 laser machine gun crews to defend space bombers. They named 4 star destroyers and 5 battleship cruisers after 9 starship captains. The ships names were the U.S.S. Daniel, the U.S.S. Jacob, the U.S.S. William, the U.S.S. Ronald, the U.S.S. Rebecca, the U.S.S. Lee, the U.S.S. Ulysses, the U.S.S. Donnelly, and the U.S.S. Grant. They named another star destroyer after the Milky Way Galaxy named the U.S.S. Milky Way.

They upgraded their shield generators to made more powerful shields to withstand enemy fire. Their shields were now 3x's more powerful. They tested the shields, they fired 55 missiles at a battleship cruiser with the shield generator (normally the old shield generator would fail after taking 33 missile hit.) the missiles hit the shields and they were down to 55%. They fired laser cannon at the new shields and saw that instead of taking 34 hits to make the shields to failure, the new shields were to 76% of power and could take a lot more of a beating.

They upgraded the power of the laser cannons. The new laser cannons were 5 xs more powerful then the old laser cannon. They tested the new laser cannon on a battleship cruiser with a very small crew to run the ship and not to have many people risking their lives with the old shield generator to test how they hold up. They fired 10 shots with the new laser cannon at the battleship cruiser. The new laser cannon hit the battleship cruisers shields and they were down and the armor of the battleship cruiser was heavy damaged and in some areas the ship had hull breaches and had to seal the breaches off with air tie doors to stop the air pressure of the ship from escaping into space to where the laser cannon fired at it. They test the new laser cannon on the new shield generator shields. They fired the laser cannon 10 times and the new shields were down to 50% be still could take a little more damage.

They upgraded their space guide missile systems. The old self guided missile systems could get jammed by a signal. These new self guided missile systems couldn't get jammed; the only to stop a new self guided missile is to shot it down by heavy turret fire or by space fighter, space bomber laser fire. The new self guided missile system was the most advance piece of technology for space missile to have.

Now with their forces strong enough for an attack on the U.R.S.S. to show that they were still strong enough to challenge their forces; they decided to attack the star system of Damascus in U.R.S.S. territory. They decided to attack with Galactic Rear Admiral (upper Half) William Thomas with Galactic Rear Admiral(lower half) John Forge as his 2nd in command a long with 20 star destroyers, 40 battleship cruisers and 4200 fighters and 2100 bombers. They went light speed and headed to the Star system.

Galactic Rear Admiral (lower half) John Forge to Galactic Rear Admiral (upper half) William Thomas on the Star destroyer U.S.S. Daniel: "sir, we're out of light speed." Admiral William Thomas: "tell the whole fleet to raise shields, bring all weapon systems online, go to battle stations and attack when the targets are in range." Fleet Admiral Montana Conner: "yes, sir." The U.R.S.S. had 10 star destroyers, 20 battleship cruisers with over 2,100 fighters and 1,050 bombers. The 2 Galactic Fleets had a massive space battle above the planet Damascus that lasted for 8 hours with the Survival fleet victorious and the U.R.S.S.M.W fleet destroyed, they fleet lost 5 star destroyers, 12 battleship cruisers, 1170 fighters and 585 bombers destroyed with 1 star destroyer damage and 2 battleship.

Just before the U.R.S.S. fleet was destroyed they were able to send out a signal to their other fleets. The U.R.S.S. was surprised by hearing that the survivors had enough courage and organization to challenge their forces. 4 of their fleets that were in the nearby star systems responded to their signal. The fleets combined together into a single massive fleet of 40 star destroyers, 80 battleship cruisers with over 8,400 fighters and 4,200 bombers to retake their star system and to destroy the survival war fleet and to find survivors of the Galactic nations and to wipe them out to during the this war to an end. Their fleet would arrive in 6 ½ hours.

* * *

*U.R.S.S. stands for the United Republic of Star Systems

*Entertainment Cruiser

*F.U.S.S. stands for the Federation of United Star Systems

*James Wilson and Eve Galactic Industries


	25. A Battle to survive

A Battle to survive

Date: July 22, 1709 N.E.(Neo Era Or New Era)

As they now know that the enemy reinforcements are on their way in less than 6 hours. The survival fleet called for reinforcements 1 hour after the enemy fleet was destroy that was guarding the star system. They asked for 10 star destroyers, 20 battleship cruisers with over 2,100 fighters and 1,050 bombers. They knew that for 1 hour before their reinforcement force arrives they would be in a battle for survival with the U.R.S.S. reinforcement fleet. The survival fleet prepared for battle with the U.R.S.S.* reinforcement fleet. The Survival fleet Galactic Rear Admiral (upper half) William Thomas had a little surprise for the U.R.S.S. reinforcement fleet went they arrive. He studied back in his Galactic Advance Academy days that the way a star ship would came out of a hyper space to a star system. The star ship would drop out hyper space just outside the star system's planet magnetic field to not interfere with the planet's magnetic field went in light speed.

William Thomas planned to place his fleet just outside the planet magnetic field were the U.R.S.S. reinforcement fleet was going to come out of hyper space to have his fleet weapons systems charged, his missile launchers ready, and all their fighters and bombers to launch missiles and blast at the enemy fleet went they were in weapons range to attack just as they were coming out of hyper space. William's knew that the U.R.S.S. fleet would need 2 ½ minutes to raise they shields and bring they weapon systems online and attack them. William's fleet would use that time while the enemy fleet was raise they shields and bring their weapon systems online to fire all their missiles and laser cannons at the enemy fleet to take out as many ships as possible before the enemy fleet would attack them.

The U.R.S.S. fleet came out of light speed and prepared for battle. The survival fleet opened fire as soon as the enemy fleet was coming out of hyper speed with their shields down. The survival fleet was able to destroy 15 star destroyers, 50 battleship cruisers with over 4,350 fighters and 2,175 bombers of the enemy fleet before they were able to raise their shields. Even with their shields down the U.R.S.S. fleet was able to bring their weapon systems online and destroyed 4 star destroyers, 10 battleship cruisers with 960 fighters and 480 bombers.

2 hours into the battle the survival fleet had their Galactic Rear Admiral (upper half)William Thomas left to lead their fleet and was heavy wounded by a enemy bomber dropping bombs on the ship's bridge cause a hull breach and the area around it to cause secondary explosions. The secondary explosions giving William Thomas a broken left leg, right arm, minor brain damage on the right side of his brain, and one of his lungs being peered by a metal fragment. He had to promotion Fleet Admiral Montana Conner to the rank of Galactic Rear Admiral (lower half) to command the fleet while Galactic Vice Admiral William Thomas was a medical room for healing.

The survival fleet had just a single star destroyer the U.S.S. Daniel that was heavy damaged and still taking damage with 2 battleship cruisers taking heavy damage with less than 75 fighters and 38 bombers to fight. Their ships lost their sinner relay, 5 of their hangers, with 14 laser cannons and 20 heavy turrets to shoot enemy fighters and bombers. their were down and continued to taking damage, Montana Conner said to keep firing and not to give up or lost faith.

One of his battleship cruisers lost their life support. The ships captain ordered an evacuation of the ship; the captain activated the self-destruct device on his ship. The other survival fleet ships went the captain of the ship said that he what going to activate the self-destruct and to not be in the way of the blast wave that would go for 10 miles. The battleship cruiser self destructed and exploded taking along with it 3 star destroyers, 5 battleship cruisers with 3 others damaged and with 425 fighters and 212 bombers. The U.R.S.S. fleet lost 34 star destroyers, 75 battleship cruisers with over 8,750 fighters and 4,380 bombers in 2 hours they arrived.

3 more hours pasted and the Survival fleet Galactic Rear Admiral (upper half) William Thomas (still recovering from his wounds but was able to regain is full faction of his brain from his minor brain damage with the help of nanites to heal the damage part of his brain and his lung his lung healed and the piece of metal removed) and was about to order the activation of the self- destruct device and evacuation on his ship went the reinforcements he called finally arrived to help. Galactic Rear Admiral (upper half) William Thomas ordered his reinforcement fleet to wipe out the rest of the enemy fleet and to protect his heavy damaged star destroyer the U.S.S. Daniel and to jam the enemy fleets transmissions so not allow them to call for reinforcements.

The second battle nearly wipes out all Galactic Rear Admiral (upper half) William Thomas's survival fleet but they were able to destroy the U.R.S.S. (United Republic of Star Systems) Fleet. The survival fleet lost 8 star destroyers, 16 battleship cruisers with 1,770 fighters and 885 bombers. 3 star destroyers (including his star destroyer the U.S.S. Daniel) were heavily damaged. Their ships lost 2 hangers, 5 decks, the sensor relay, 2 sub-light engines, both their hyper dives, and both shield generators. 4 battleship cruisers survived the battle, 2 were heavily damaged. The battleship cruisers each lost a hanger, 5 decks, their senor relay, 3 sub-light engines, and part of their life support system on each of their ships.

With the space above Aracadiopolis clear the survival fleet now could invade Aracadiopolis. They decided not to invade because they were massively outnumbered and that they needed to find other way to conquer Aracadiopolis. Their scientists saw how that the U.R.S.S. now had a collective will government to govern themselves but went did that they wanted to conquer every living thing and destroy all free will beings. The scientists created a computer virus that would cut off the collective and give the star system Aracadiopolis citizens their free will back. They tested the computer virus on the 1.2 trillion or more bio-mechanical beings that were connect to the collective will.

It worked the computer virus cut of all the 1.2 trillion or more off from the collective will and gave the bio-mechanical beings back their individuality and freed them. The bio-mechanical beings that were free contacted the survival fleet orbiting around the planet saying: "thank you, for freeing all of us from the U.R.S.S., we're in your debt." The scientists were thrilled that the computer virus worked. The bio-mechanical beings offered to help repair the damaged fleet that the collective will government tried to destroy. Galactic Vice Admiral William Thomas agreed but ordered everyone to keep their guard up around the bio-mechanical beings because he though that they might try to betray them again. It took the bio-mechanical beings 21 months to help complete the repairs on the survival fleet.

The government politicians of the planetary government wanted to renew the treaty with the survival governments. The F.U.S.S.* and the other Galactic Governments were surprised by this. They agreed but first they said that they needed to proof themselves to earn back the trust of the F.U.S.S. and the other Galactic Governments they have lost from being collective using them. They did earn the Galactic Nation's trust back 40 years by the year 1749 N.E.

During that time they help the F.U.S.S. and the other Galactic Nation's build more warships to fight the collective will of the U.R.S.S. they sent more than 300,000 bio-mechanical beings workers to help construct their starships. They built their transports to help the F.U.S.S. and the other Galactic Governments to transport food to their fleets. The F.U.S.S. and the other Galactic Governments landed a total of 3 million people on Aracadiopolis to see how the free bio-mechanical beings were doing. They saw that they were doing well; their government was having their free will elections to elect politicians. The survival government scientists put the bio-mechanical beings inter-communicator that connected them to the collective will of the U.R.S.S. will be turned off indefinitely making them in no danger to be reconnected to the collective will of the U.R.S.S.

After 40 years the F.U.S.S. and the other Galactic Nation's decided to renew the treaty between them and the free bio-mechanical beings. The bio-mechanical beings renamed their intergalactic government now called the Free United Republic Star Systems or the F.U.R.S.S. The bio-mechanical beings were now allowed to build their own warships. Their ships were the same in size and shape as the U.R.S.S. ships but there were different; they were giving the upgraded shield generator from the F.U.S.S. and the other Galactic Nation's; they upgraded their laser cannons and self-guided missiles. The F.U.R.S.S. ships were painted in the colors of faith (blue), hope (green) and sliver (redemption) so that the F.U.S.S. and the other Galactic Nations could tell their ships from the U.R.S.S. ships. The U.R.S.S. ships were painted with the colors of fear (red), enslavement (dark red) and conquest.

For their first star destroyers that they built were named the U.S.S. Redemption, the U.S.S. Deliverance, the U.S.S. Dawn, and the U.S.S. Faith. The star destroyer the U.S.S. Redemption would have this name to give the Survival Galactic Nation's the idea that they would work hard to redeem themselves for what the U.R.S.S. using them for. The star destroyer the U.S.S. Deliverance was named to give the other Galactic Nations know that they are willing to go the all the way to deliver themselves to show that their race is not pure evil and the anything it knows is to conquer. The star destroyer the U.S.S. Dawn was named to give the Galactic Nation's that they have return to time that they were free will bio-mechanical beings to make their own choices. The star destroyer the U.S.S. Faith told the Galactic Nation's not to loss faith and that they are will to give them courage to help them get though this terrible war.

* * *

*U.R.S.S. stands for the United Republic of Star Systems

*F.U.S.S. stands for the Federation of United Star Systems


	26. Hope

Hope

Date: December, 9 1749 N.E.(Neo Era Or New Era)

As the war continues the U.R.S.S.*, the F.U.S.S.* and the other Galactic Government's were seeing that the U.R.S.S. was contently under attack by someone that had the resources to fight. The F.U.S.S and the other Galactic Nation's sent a fleet with a Vice Admiral Raven Smith to see who was fighting the U.R.S.S. forces. The fleet had 5 star destroyers, 10 battleship cruisers with over 1,050 fighters and 525 bombers. They got information that this someone was attacking the star system of Gileadite in U.R.S.S. territory that had 10 star destroyers, 20 battleship cruisers with over 2,100 fighters and 1,050. They headed for the Gileadite system to see who it was attacking the U.R.S.S.

They came out of light speed just out of senor range. They scanned the Gileadite system and found something surprising. That someone that was attacking the U.R.S.S. system was an F.U.S.S. fleet and the fleet was taking heavy damage. The fleet had 8 star destroyers, 16 battleship cruisers with over 1,680 fighters and 840 bombers. They saw that the F.U.S.S. fleet lost over 6 star destroyers, 14 battleship cruisers with over 1,380 fighters and 690 bombers were destroyed and the rest were taking heavy damage. The U.R.S.S. fleet lost 7 star destroyers, 16 battleship cruisers with 1,590 fighters and 795 bombers. The survival fleet watching the battle and saw that the F.U.S.S. fleet attacking needed help.

The survival fleet moved into range of the U.R.S.S. fleet and opened fired. The battle lasted for 4 hours and the fleet lost 1 star destroyer, 2 battleship cruisers with over 210 fighters and 105 bombers. The F.U.S.S. fleet contacted the Vice admiral of the survival saying: "this is Vice Admiral Macros Johnson of the earth F.U.S.S. attack fleet, please identify yourselves." Vice Admiral Raven Smith to Vice Admiral Marcos Johnson: "this is Vice Admiral Raven Smith of the survival fleet. I thought Earth was conquered by the U.R.S.S. forces." Vice Admiral Marcos Johnson: "your right the U.R.S.S. did attack Earth but we're protected by an angel." Vice Admiral Raven Smith: "you have got to be kidding me?" Vice Admiral Marcos Johnson: "I'm not kidding around come see."

Both Galactic Rear Admirals set course for the Earth Star system and went into speed light speed. It took 36 hours to travel to the Earth System. They came out of light speed and Vice Admiral Raven Smith saw massive amounts of wreckage of 500 U.R.S.S. warships destroyed not by laser cannon blast or missile impacts but by Asteroids from their asteroid belt. Vice Admiral Raven Smith and Marcos Johnson new that nothing that any intelligent species couldn't have sent over 5,000 asteroids from the size of a house to over 10 times the size of earth's tallest mountain. The asteroids returned to their area in the asteroid belt. They both agreed that only an angel of the almightily god could have done this.

An angel is a very powerful supernatural spirit creature, but not as powerful as the Almightily God himself because he could give them the power or take it away them. They live in another dimension of space to not let living things see them or god because if they do the living thing would go blind by the very bright light like if you were very close to the sun and you like at it. You would die instantly, the same goes with God and his angels if we saw them; that's why they're living in other dimension watching over the whole universe to maintain the order on the universe without us seeing them.

Vice Admiral Raven Smith scanned Earth and saw that there were over 2.5 billion humans, 25 million Cattusians, and 12.5 million Mutatioians on Earth. There were 25 million people on their Moon in their lunar domes that they build sense they returned to Earth in the year 1161 N.E. Their people were unharmed by the U.R.S.S. attack. He saw that there were 6 spaceports orbiting Earth building warships to fight the U.R.S.S. forces.

Vice Admiral Raven Smith saw something unexpected and amazing, that Earth's neighbor Mars was back into its Inhabitable state back in Ancient times before Humans were ever around. Their scientist took soil simples on mars and see that mars was brought Back live over the course 4000 years. Their scientist's of all the Survival Galactic Nation's tried to come up with an explanation now how Mars become Inhabitable again. They had 1 explanation about how Mars came back from the Dead; they concluded that the Almightily God brought back Mars back to life to give the Human's 2 Planets live on in their Home system.

They scanned Mars and found that its dormant core was reactive and bring back Mars magnetic field to make it have more gravity to not let humans lose bone mass by the less gravity on the planet. They saw that Earth placed 50 million people to colonize Mars and make their Home. Now the Earth system had 2 planets in their star system instead of just Earth they now had the Planet Mars as their second inhabitable planet.

Vice Admiral Raven Smith contacted the F.U.S.S. and said that Earth was untouched by the U.R.S.S. force attacks. They were Surprise by this wanted to see how. They came and the people of Earth explained. They don't believe it at first but then saw what an angel did to the U.R.S.S. attacking warships. Sense the U.R.S.S. attacking all the star systems that were colonized by the humans, the F.U.S.S. survival fleet thought that they were the last of the human Race, but now they weren't alone anymore hope has returned to the human race because they were no long the last of the human race.

* * *

*U.R.S.S. stands for the United Republic of Star Systems

*The F.U.S.S. stands for the Federation of United Star Systems


	27. A new strategy

A new strategy

Date: December, 21 1749 N.E.(Neo Era Or New Era)

Now with the rejoining of the Earth star system and a massive higher number of people to help fight the war against the U.R.S.S. forces, the survival fleet was really to retake some of their star systems. The survival fleet had 450 star destroyers, 900 battleship cruisers; with over 94,500 fighters and 47,250 bombers to fight the U.R.S.S. forces, they armies had in total had 50 million troops, 250,000 tanks, and 125,000 laser cannons to fight the U.R.S.S. forces.

The Survival Galactic Nation's military needed a better way to attack the U.R.S.S. forces and to recapture all their star systems. They decided to do the star system hopping: meaning attacking star systems that were less heavily defend. They got information that there were about 12 star systems that had 4 star destroyers, 8 battleship cruisers, with over 840 fighters and 420 bombers. The survival fleet Galactic Admirals divided their fleet into 12 fleets to attack the 12 star systems. Each fleet had a Galactic Fleet Admiral with 37 star destroyers, 74 battleship cruisers, with over 7,700 fighters and 3,885 bombers to attack each star system. The Galactic Admirals let 10 star destroyers, 20 battleship cruisers, with over 2,100 fighters and 1,050 bombers to guard the Earth System incase of the U.R.S.S. forces decided to attack the Earth System.

They attacked the star systems and were able to recapture the star systems but they took heavily losses in the process. The U.R.S.S. forces used their collective will to upgrade their shield generators and to make their weapons more powerful. Their shields were 3x's as strong as the survival attack fleets. Their laser cannons were 2x's as power as the survival fleets laser cannon's. Their missiles were 2x's as powerful as the survival fleets. Each of the survival fleets lost 32 star destroyers, 64 battleship cruisers with 6,720 fighters and 3,360 bombers, after recapture of their star systems under the U.R.S.S. control.

The year is now 6530 and with the U.R.S.S. upgrading their ship and weapons to counter the survival fleet upgrades to their ships and weapons, the survival Galactic Nation's need to upgrade their shield technology and weapons again to counter act the U.R.S.S.* upgrades. The survival Galactic Nation's scientists decided create a new self-guided by take their most power Bomb (the nitrogen bomb) and transforming it into self-guided missiles with nitrogen warheads. They doubled the yield of their TNT self-guided missiles and nuclear warhead self-guided missiles to make them more effective against the U.R.S.S. upgrades.

The scientist designed a new shield generator for their Main starships that could increase their shield strength by 200% of their old shield strength. They designed a smaller vision of the new shield generator for their space fighters and bombers. The scientist's knew that if they did attacked the U.R.S.S. a few times with their shield generator at full power the U.R.S.S. would upgrade their weapons systems faster and make the survival Fleet new shields less effective faster. So they decided to run the new shield at 25% of power still 4 xs as strong as their old shield generator technology. After a few attacks against the U.R.S.S they would increase their new shield strength of the new shield generating technology to make the shield with stand longer went the U.R.S.S. upgraded their Shield technology and weapons systems as fast.

A long with upgraded their technology they design a new type of starship called Spacecraft Carrier. The ship was designed to be twice as big as a Star destroyer (50,000 ft in length wise and 1875 ft in diameter). The ship has 10 spacecraft hangers (5 spacecraft carriers on each side of the ship) to land fighters, bombers, and shuttles. Each of the hangers could have 30 fighters, 15 bombers and 5 shuttles in the hanger's main bay to transport their commanding officers with a small group of 12 soldiers. Each hanger had space holds on the upper and lower that can hold 60 more fighters and 30 bombers for each hanger in the ship. (The space holds had a line up like assemble line but the fighters and bombers were already constructed and ready to be use went the space was in the heat of battle.) The ship could carry 450 fighters, and 225 bombers to battle an enemy Capital ship that might attack them and were they could defend themselves. The ship could carry 75 shuttles to transport their commanding officers with a small group of 12 soldiers.

The each side of the ship had 5 laser cannons and 34 heavy anti-spacecraft turrets to shoot down fighters, bombers or shuttles. The sides of the ship had 3 massive double doors the same size as the Colonization transports had. The ship had a 3 level bridge to let the command bridge crew look around and to spot enemy space fighters and space bombers or shuttles that were coming to them went their in range to see with their eye and bandoliers to see if they were friendly of hostile spacecraft. The upper deck had ship its senor relay with its commutation relay to received messages along with 12 heavy turrets with 6 laser cannons.

The ship had a crew of 3,125 to run the ship and maintain its systems the ship. At the bottom of the ship it had its life support systems to maintain its atmospheric air pressure and to recycle the breathed air back into oxygen and hydrogen. The ship had 4 sub-light engines and 2 hyper dive engines to travel across the Milky Way Galaxy. The ship had its anti-light speed effect generator to prevent the ship from turning into light and to travel through time while they were in light speed. The ship had 3 of the Updated shield generator's because the ship was so massive protect it from laser blast fire and missile hits and to keep the shield strong enough to take a pounding. The ship had a thick armored Hull like their other warships had to protect the valuable parts of the ship went the shields were down.

The cost of this New Galactic Warship was wealth 1.6 trillion Dollars twice as much as their star destroyers were. The Survival Government ordered the construction of 4 Spacecraft Carriers. The construction of these spacecraft carriers took 2 years to build under wartime production speed all 4 spacecraft Carriers and they were ready for battle but they stall the production in Star destroyers, and battleship cruisers because they had very few Spaceports to product new warships to fight against the U.R.S.S.

They survival Galactic Nation's ordered the 8 spaceports of the course of 25 years to help the build warships to fight the U.R.S.S. forces. They named their Spacecraft Carriers the U.S.S. Peace, the U.S.S. Salvation, the U.S.S. Liberty, and the U.S.S. Judgment. The U.S.S. Peace was named to give the Survival Nation's the Hope that Peace still was Galaxy. The U.S.S. Salvation was named for the Survival Nation's that they would not perish from the Galaxy and that they would survive. The U.S.S. Liberty was named to Give the Survival Galactic Nation's that there still was freedom in the Galaxy and not Just enslavement from the U.R.S.S. forces. The U.S.S. Judgment was named to tell Survival Nation's and their citizens that they U.R.S.S. would revive Judgment from their Action's against them.

The scientist also redesigned the armored hull that was on their ships to make the armor stronger to protect the valuable parts of their warships. Normally their starships armor hulls were made from out of Mild steel and it could take a hell of a beating all around the starship but after a few hits by a self-guided missile or a laser Cannon in the same place the armored hull was gone in that area the valuable part of the starship is exposed and an easy target. Now with more power weapons and armor hull was hardly effective to protect the valuable parts of the starship. The scientist decided to use the hard metal Arcimfin that was 10 xs harder then mild steel from the star system Cortoriacum on the moon Anchimolios in a cave that they were able to capture from the U.R.S.S. Now with new redesigned armor hull the starships were able to protect a lot longer by the new armored hull.

* * *

*U.R.S.S. stands for the United Republic of Star Systems.


	28. A Massive Victory

A Massive Victory

Date: June 12 1754 N.E.(Neo Era Or New Era)

The F.U.S.S.* and the other survival Galactic Nation's knew that their fleets were outnumbered and that the U.R.S.S.* could just wide them out in the Earth system but it was well protected by to them "god" which was true, god wouldn't let the Human to go extinct and the other spices in the Milky Way Galaxy. So they decided to even the odds some. So they decided to cause a star to go supernova and wipe some of U.R.S.S. fleet. They found a star that was behind the U.R.S.S. territory and decided to cause it go supernova. They designed and special missile that was made out of a special metal that could withstand the star's heat. They sent a message to the U.R.S.S. to set a trap for them saying that the whole survival feel were at the star planning a massive attack against them. The U.R.S.S. brought the bait and sent over 1,000 star destroyers, 2,000 battleship cruisers, along with over 210,000 fighters and 105,000 bombers to crush the survival military forces once and for all. They set course for the star.

They came out of light speed and found only a survival fleet star destroyer near the star. The U.R.S.S. realized that the message was a false and a trap. The survival star destroyer was preparing to leave because 16 hours ago they launched the Supernova missile into the star to unstable the star and cause it to explode in 18 hours. The star was beginning to unstable. The U.R.S.S. Fleet tried to go to light speed but their hyper dives were disabled somehow and estimated that it would take 2 ½ hours to their hyper dives fixed.

The star when supernova and the star took out all the U.R.S.S. fleet near it. The Supernova destroyed 25 star systems of the U.R.S.S. wiping out all the bio-mechanical beings in the star systems. They saw that there was no way to stop the blast wave of the supernova. Something happen in space that was odd the space was starting to have small black holes all over the Galaxy, that weren't near any inhabitable star systems. The black holes escrowed all the of the blast wave and then disappeared without a trace. The F.U.S.S and the other survival Galactic Nations had only one conclusion that someone with unlimited power created the black holes to escrow the Supernova blast wave to save every living thing in the Milky Way Galaxy.

The F.U.S.S and the other Galactic Nations saw the aftermath of the Supernova and saw that it was a Major victory for them against the U.R.S.S. forces. They saw that the U.R.S.S. left 50 star systems unguarded: 20 F.U.S.S. star systems, 18 T.G.R.C.A.* star systems, 6 U.R.F.S.S.* star systems, and the rest S.U.C.R.* star systems. They quickly recolonized all their star systems and protected each of them with 5 star destroyers, 10 battleship cruisers with over 1,050 fighters and 525 bombers.

The Galactic Nations were able to retake their star systems that were unguarded but the against the U.R.S.S. forces would last for another 150 years until around the year 1904 N.E. were they smashed the remaining U.R.S.S. fleets and freed the rest of the bio-mechanical in the remaining U.R.S.S. territory by the computer virus that the Galactic Nation made to give the Bio-mechanical their individuality back from the U.R.S.S. collective will government to govern themselves but went did that they wanted to conquer every living thing and destroy all free will beings. The bio-mechanical beings that were freed from U.R.S.S. by the computer virus that the Galactic Nations gave them and joined the F.U.R.S.S.*

* * *

*The F.U.S.S. stands for the Federation of United Star Systems

*The U.R.S.S. stands for the United Republic of Star Systems

*The T.G.R.C.A. stands for The Galactic Republic of Civilization alliances

*The U.R.F.S.S. stands for The United Republic Federation of Star Systems

*The S.U.C.R. stands for The Supreme United Cattusian Republic

*The F.U.R.S.S. stands for The Free United Republic Star Systems


	29. Prison Star Systems

Prison Star Systems

Date: April 12, 2279 N.E.(Neo Era Or New Era)

it has by over 300 years sense the Galactic Darkness war ended and the Galactic nation's populations are recovering very nicely and grew from 125 million to over 5.875 trillion people, the F.U.S.S.* people went from 25 million people to over 2.350 trillion people for a total of 2.375 trillion people living in the Milky Way Galaxy. The crime in the galaxy was getting waste, there are over 39.166 billion criminals in prisons all over the Galaxy but crimes were still happening faster. To solve this problem the Galactic Nation's wanted a massive build of police forces because there were too few police in all the star systems in the Milky Way Galaxy to maintain order. There were about 58.75 million cops in the Galaxy to maintain order and their star systems. Each police officer protected 100,000 citizens and to watch for criminals but that was to any to protect. So the Galactic Nation's decided on a plan to fix this problem and to protect their citizen's easer.

The first part of the plan was to call for all the police departments recruiting center to recruit people that needed a job. There were lots of people that needed jobs, over 11.691 billion people signed up for police training. It took 15 years to train all the people to become police officers. That still wasn't enough because they were protecting over 500 citizens but still too much. The 2nd part was to transfer 11.750 billion Galactic troops to the police Departments. Now there was a single police officer for every 250 people to watch the citizens and to protect them about 23.5 billion Star system Police officers in all the Star systems across the Milky Way Galaxy to maintain law and order across the Galaxy. The Galactic Nation's each had 21.5625 billion troops except for the S.U.C.R.* (according to their Treaty with the Galactic Nations). Crime dropped down by 75% by the year 2329 N.E., but the number of criminals arrested went from 500 million to over 2.5 billion that were arrested that commended crimes that usually get away with.

Now with these criminals the Galactic Nation's needed some place to put the service out their sentences. They and the Police department decided to use 5 star systems to put the criminals in to serve out their sentences. They build over 50,000 new Advance high security prisons that were 10'xs large than traditional Prisons. There were 3 classes of advanced high Security Prisons.

A 3rd class advanced high Security prison was 10 stories high prison and a campus 10x's larger than traditional Prisons. A 3rd class advance high security prison had 2,500 prison guards for a prison filled with 25,000 prisoners(1 prison guard for every 10 prisoners in the prison to maintain order in the prison and not chaos, riots in the prisons or prison breaks.). The prison had shield projectors in the Cell block areas to put up shields if a prisoner(s) escaped and was on the loss in the Prison. The projectors would activate went the sensors in the cell blocks went off went the sensors weren't suppose too go off (like during the night went a prisoner(s) might try to escape went the rest are sleeping in their prison cells). The prisons also had automatic laser turret defenses inside the prison set to stung to knock out the escape prisoner(s) or help the Prison guards if their to overwhelmed to control the prisoner(s) incase of a riot. The prison has back up generator incase of a black out happen that would give the prisoner(s) a chase to overwhelm the prison guards and escape from the Prison.

A 2nd Class Advanced high security prison was 15 stories high Prison and a campus that was ½ times more larger than a 1st class advance high security prison. The 2nd class prison could hold 50,000 prisoners along with 5,000 prison guards (1 prison guard for every 10 prisoners in the prison to maintain order in the prison and not chaos, riots in the prisons or prison breaks.). A 2nd class Advanced high security prison had the same advance security system and defense systems inside the prison as a 3rd class advanced high Security prison.

A 1st class advanced high security prison was 20 stories high prison could have 100,000 prisoners to it maximum campus that was ½ times larger that a 2nd class Advance high security Prison with over crowding entire star systems prisons. The prison would have 1 prison guard for every 10 prisoners in the prison to maintain order in the prison and not chaos, riots in the prisons or prison breaks. 10,000 prison guards for a prison filled with 100,000 prisoners. A 1st class advanced high Security had the same advance security system and defense systems inside the prison as a 2nd and 3rd class advanced high Security prison.

The new prison system would have 250 million prison guards to guard the prison incase the prisoner caused disorder with order prisoners. The prisons had activities areas for the prisoners to play sports, let off steam, and not to get bored. The prisons had shield generators in them incase a prisoner tried to escape and they got out of the prison the shield generators would activate, creating a shield 3,500 yards around outside of the prisons so not to let the prisoner(s) escape. Each prisoner had a transmitter tracker inside of them implanted near their brain stem with a small amount of an explosive material so ever if they try to got thought the Shield the transmitter would then send a signal to the main computer and then the computer would active the Explosive blowing off the prisoner's head. This was a security measure incase any of the prisoners tried to escape.

The prison's outer defense had 12 space laser cannons designed from the Star destroyer Laser cannons to shoot down or hold the line enough for the Galactic Fleet of their Galactic Nation to send a small fleet to assist them incase a Criminal's Organization (with space warships) tried to set their crime boss free or to set off a prison break. The prison had 50 anti-spacecraft turrets to shoot down fighters or bombers around it incase a Criminal's Organization launched an attack of fighters and bombers to knot out the prison and set their organization members. The prisons each have 10 outer stations outside the prison walls around the stations to see if any prisoner escaped and they could shoot them. The prisons each put on shock caller to shock the prisoner if they got out of line. There was only 1 landed platform and only 1 transport can come in or leave.

The star systems they chose were system that had 1 or 2 desert planets with 1 to 3 moons orbiting the planets. The planet(s) had enough plant life to support Humans, Cattusians, Mutatioians, and bio-mechanical beings with breathable air. A transport landed at prison to supplied food and water each year for the Police to take care of themselves and the prisoners. The desert planets had very hot summers and very cold winters. The temperature of the summers was 105 degrees to 115 degrees during the day and at night around 80 degrees to 90 degrees. The temperature of the winters was 15 degrees to 0 degrees during the day and at night -5 degrees below zero to -20 degrees below Zero.

The Galactic Nation's still had a problem; their Star system police forces in each of their star systems could not follow a criminal outside one of their Star systems so the criminal got away. To solve this the Galactic Nation's give their military Branches a new section called the Security Section to give them control of a new section of Police they set up called the Galactic Police to made 1 out of 10 Star system Police officers a Galactic Police officer giving them the power to Pursuit a criminal around the Galaxy instead of being limited like the Star system Police. The New Section in all the Military Branches of all the Galactic Nation's had about 10.6 billion Galactic Officers to watch over every 10 star system Police officers to make share that the Star system police officers weren't corrupt, getting pay offs, using Abusive force, or police Brutality on their criminals went they're capturing by the Stars system Police Officers and on their Galactic nation's citizens.

The Galactic Police arrested 15 million pirates from raiding and attacking their Warships and supply lines in the Galaxy. There were around 60 million Pirates in the Galaxy and the Galactic police was trying to find them and crush they organization but they were hard to find because they covered they tracks well and because there were bad star systems Police officers tipping them off on their moves to be ahead of them. They arrested 50 million criminals that usually got away and moved around from Star system to star system to avoid capture by the Star system forces. The Galactic Police arrested over 106 million Star system police officers because they were corrupt, getting pay offs, using abusive force, or Police brutality on their criminals, and on some of their Galactic Nations citizens. They sent all the new criminals to their Prison Star systems prisons to serve out their sentences. The criminal rate dropped 35% by the year 2349 N.E.

To maintain order in the Galactic Police and the Star system police forces the military Branches put 15 of their Galactic General's of the Armies with all their secondary in commanding officers(meaning Galactic General, Galactic Lieutenant Generals etc…) to become the supervises to the Star System Police chiefs to help control all their Police forces in the Galaxy. The Police forces were Giving 2 Galactic Fleet Admirals and all their second in command for the police forces to have their own pursuit fleet force to capture or crush a large criminal organization and to maintain law and order in the Galaxy.

* * *

*The F.U.S.S. stands for the Federation of United Star Systems

*The S.U.C.R. stands for The Supreme United Cattusian Republic


	30. New star systems

New star systems

Date: January 9, 2474 N.E.(Neo Era Or New Era)

It has been 570 years since the War with the U.R.S.S.* was won. The F.U.S.S*, T.G.R.C.A.*, U.R.F.S.S.* and the S.U.C.R.* freed 15 star systems from the U.R.S.S. that were being enslaved by the collective Will of the U.R.S.S. Galactic Government. They freed the star systems there were under the U.R.S.S. control by launching the same computer Virus that severed the connection to the collective and gave them their individuality back. This new Bio-mechanical being Galactic Government was doing very will over the course of 840 years. There were no Galactic Wars happening in the Milky Way Galaxy. The Population of the Galaxy went from 26.5 trillion People to over 27.5 trillion people living in all their star systems.

Bring the time between 1754 N.E. and 2474 N.E.:720 years, the scientist in the Galaxy saw something amazing. Sense the Galactic Nation's destroyed 25 %(25,000 light year area) of the Milky Way Galaxy went they set off the Supernova to even the odds against the U.R.S.S. forces doing the war. Their Science Vessels saw that there were 12 nebulas in their territory making new Star system that were to colonize. They found 150 star systems that had stable atmosphere around Planets and moons to inhabit that looked like it replaces the Star Systems that were destroyed by the Supernova. The scientist become to theorist that the Milky Way had a "Healing factor" to it similar to the way the Human body does to fight off disease. They concluded that the galaxy sent Nebulas into the Area of the Galaxy that was destroyed and set 150 new star Systems and over 100 billion new stars to replace the one that were destroyed by the supernova. Now the Galaxy was restored and back to its whole size of 100,000 light years in diameter.

The F.U.R.S.S.* asked the other Galactic Nation to let them colonize all these new Star systems. They said yes and let the F.U.R.S.S. sent explore fleet to colonize these star systems in their Territory. The F.U.R.S.S. Galactic population in their original 15 star systems were getting quite crowed even with their Super Skyscrapers(that could hold 1.292 billion people.) over 24.2 trillion people living in their star systems, so they decided to sent massive amounts of people to all their new Star systems in their territory. They wanted the population of each star system to have at least 161 billion bio-mechanical beings (with the Construction of Super skyscrapers) giving them more room to move around on the planets and moons in their Star systems. The F.U.R.S.S. now had 165 star systems in their Galactic Territory in the Milky Way Galaxy.

the scientists saw that in each of Galactic Nation territory got 75 new star systems from some of their un-habitable Star systems that they had in they territory to become habitable and able to support life. (The Milky Way Galaxy had over 4800 star systems discover by all the intelligence Race in the Galaxy but very few were able to support life.)

The Galactic Nations bend the rules and let the S.U.C.R. to have the 75 star systems that became inhabitable in their Territory. They landed 150 colonial transports with 4.5 million colonists in each of the New Systems in their territory to create new civilizations in the star systems and to create star system governments that follow their Galactic Government rules in their territory. The S.S.U.R. had 95 star systems (including their new 75 star systems) in their territory. The population in the star systems went from 4.5 million people to over 825 million living in each of their new star system in the year 2474 N.E.

The F.U.S.S. now has 135 star systems (including their new 75 star systems) in their Galactic Territory in the Milky Way Galaxy. They landed 175 colonial transports with 5.25 million colonists in each of the New Systems in their territory to create new civilizations in the star systems and to create star system governments that follow their Galactic Government rules in their territory. The population in each of their star systems went from 5.25 million to over 700 million in each of their new star systems in the year 2474 N.E.

The T.G.R.C.A. had 139 star systems (including their new 75 star systems) in their Galactic territory in the Milky Way Galaxy. They landed 200 colonial transports with 6 million colonists in each of the New Systems in their territory to create new civilizations in the star systems and to create star system governments that follow their Galactic Government rules in their territory. The population in the star systems went from 6 million people to over 900 million living in each of their new star system in the year 2474 N.E.

The U.R.F.S.S. now has 125 star systems (including their new 75 star systems) in their Galactic Territory in the Milky Way Galaxy. They landed 125 colonial transports with 2.625 million colonists in each of the New Systems in their territory to create new civilizations in the star systems and to create star system governments that follow their Galactic Government rules in their territory. The population in the star systems went from 2.625 million people to over 375 million living in each of their new star system in the year 2474 N.E.

* * *

*U.R.S.S. stands for the United Republic of Star Systems

*The F.U.S.S. stands for the Federation of United Star Systems

*The T.G.R.C.A. stands for The Galactic Republic of Civilization alliances

*U.R.F.S.S. stands for the United Republic Federation of Star Systems

*The S.U.C.R. stands for The Supreme United Cattusian Republic

*The F.U.R.S.S. stands for the Free United Republic Star Systems


	31. A small universal step

A small universal step

Date: July 26, 2586 N.E.(Neo Era Or New Era)

the Galactic Scientist's in the Milky Way Galaxy were working on a new type of Galactic dive to travel around the galaxy or universe faster. The dive that they were working on was called the Wormhole Dive and if it worked it would be the first intergalactic Dive to travel around the Milky Way Galaxy or to go to other Galaxies in short periods of time. In theory the Wormhole Dive would produce exotic Matter to be used to form wormholes to travel to other Galaxies to explore the universe for new star systems and other Intelligence forms like them.

The leading scientist's Elizabeth Andrews of this team of scientist's figured out that it would take a colonial ship with their Newest Hyper Dive 33 months to travel to their nearest lager neighboring Galaxy the Andromeda Galaxy. The wormhole drive was still be experimented with, the Scientist's were able to produce exotic matter but not enough for a long enough time to create a stable wormhole long enough to sent any type of spaceship to travel throw but they were able to sent probes threw the Wormhole while it formed for a short time.

Before the Galactic scientist's started working on the Wormhole Dive all the Galactic Nation's sent probes to the Andromeda Galaxy. The Probes had their newest hyper dive to travel to the Andromeda Galaxy to stay in one part of space in the Andromeda Galaxy. The Probes became like markers for the wormhole Dive to lock on and go to that marker so that the Dive won't go to unfamiliar places in the Andromeda Galaxy. The Galactic Nation's placed 5 probes markers (1 for each Galactic Nation) on the outer edge of the Andromeda Galaxy.

Elizabeth Andrews and her team of scientist's did their first successfully test with the Wormhole Dive. They tested it by using a science vessel that had the Wormhole dive in it. The ship was on the outer edge of the Milky Way Galaxy were the Human race's Home star system was closest to. They set coordinates to a place on the other outer edge of the Milky Way Galaxy. They were surprised to see the wormhole dive worked 1000x's faster then their newest hyper dive. It took instead of 49 days to travel to the other side of the Galaxy they were there in an hour and 12 minutes. They decided to use the wormhole Dive for traveling to another Galaxies faster, and still use their hyper dives in their starships for traveling around in other galaxies, just like in the Milky Way Galaxy. Elizabeth Andrews and her team of scientist's installed this first intergalactic dive into every Galactic starship under construction or in service traveling around the Milky Way Galaxy if they wanted to travel to other Galaxies. They leave their newest hyper dive in all the starships with the wormhole dive so went the ship came out of wormhole space the ships still can use their hyper dives to go into light speed to travel around in other Galaxies.

The Galactic Nation's assembled 5 colonization fleets to go to the Andromeda Galaxy and begin searching and colonizing star systems and maybe meaning new Intelligent Life forms that have mastered space travel like they have. The Colonization fleets had 500 colonial Transports to find new Star systems and begin set up civilizations and a Galactic government to govern the star systems that they will colonize. The colonization fleets each had Galactic Admiral Chief of Space Naval Operations with 25 star destroyers, 50 battleship cruisers, and 7 spacecraft carriers along with 15,900 fighters and 7,950 bombers to defend each Colonization fleet if they were attack by an alien race.

An F.U.S.S.* historian named Marcos Lee* made a speech to the F.U.S.S. with the F.U.S.S. President Julie Williams* introducing him to the F.U.S.S. congress and to the every one watching at their home. Marcos Lee said the following in front of the holographic recorder and projector. Marcos Lee: "good evening ladies and gentlemen of Congress and to the others watching at home. Starting on July 26, 2586 N.E. all the Galactic Nations in the Milky Way Galaxy will be sending their first Colonization Fleets to another Galaxy in the Universe called The Andromeda Galaxy to search for new Intelligence life forms.

Ladies and gentlemen let us take a little trip back in time. over 8,500 years ago in the Milky Way galaxy there was a primitive alien race that was just starting out. This primitive race was called the Human race form the Star system called the Earth star system; please forgive me if I upset some of you. as time went on this Race learned many great things, they learned how to create law and order out of chaos. They tripped and stubble and make a lot of mistakes, they have had wars, plagues that killed millions of people, and enlighten ideas to look ahead to the future. Over time this race become a powerful civilization in their star system until they did something terrible to their planet by nearly destroying their home planet from a nuclear war and the use of natural resources. They mastered interstellar travel and left their home Star system to search in the Milky Way galaxy for inhabitable star systems to start over. They rebuild their civilization in a Galactic Civilization and formed the Federation of United Star Systems or the F.U.S.S. for short as their very first Galactic Nation.

The Human race learned its hardest lesson yet and still is more lessons to come. This lesson was how they didn't restrain their Instinct to kill, destroy anything and everything, they nearly destroyed their own planet because they didn't restrain their Instinct to kill, destroy anything and everything by the use of nuclear weapons causing a nuclear Holocaust that nearly wiped out the Human race. After that Holocaust that nearly wipeout the human Race from existence, they learned that they must only kill, destroy anything and everything as a very last escort. They learned after the Nuclear Holocaust that they must save as many lives as possible without the use of violence unless it's necessary to use violence as a last escort.

Over time they become a more advanced Race and find more star systems to expand the Galactic Nation's territory until they found other Intelligent Race. They found another Race they Called Cattusians. This Race was primitive one but they saw it paternal of become more advanced and into become a Galactic Nation. The F.U.S.S. sent Scientist's and Engineer's to help advance their civilization but slowly. Over time this race Became Galactic Race with their very own Galactic Nation called The Galactic Republic of Civilization Alliances or the T.G.R.C.A. for short.

Over time that Galactic Nation and with the F.U.S.S. become good friends and had a Galactic War with a new Galactic Nation called the Superior Spices United Republic government or the S.S.U.R. for short. That Galactic nation formed went a part of the T.G.R.C.A. spilt off because of different ideas and formed their own Galactic Nation. They had a Galactic War that lasted 50 years with the F.U.S.S and the T.G.R.C.A. beginning victorious and made a treaty with the Reformed S.S.U.R. Government called The Supreme United Cattusian Republic or the S.U.C.R.

Over time all of them explored the Milky Way Galaxy and more another advance race which they called the Mutatioians. They give them the technology to begin exploring the Milky Way Galaxy. The formed their own Galactic Nation called the United Republic Federation of Star Systems or the U.R.F.S.S. for short. They met the other Galactic Nation's and other they continued to explore the Milky Way Galaxy. As time went on they met another Galactic race that was just as advanced as they were. They are a race of Bio-mechanical Beings that learn how to combine technology with organic material. This new race they mastered instiller travel a long time ago and formed the very first Galactic Nation called the United Republic of Star Systems or the U.R.S.S. for Short. However they betrayed the other Galactic Nation by becoming a Collective Will government and tried to destroy any other intelligence life forms other then themselves. They nearly wiped out the Galactic Nations but the were defeated and a new by freeing some of the Star systems from the U.R.S.S. collective will government and for them to form a New Galactic Nation called the Free United Republic Star Systems or the F.U.R.S.S. for short.

Ladies and Gentlemen now as I included we all can see the All the Milky way Races found each other and have explored nearly all the Milky Way Galaxy and are now taking one of many small steps to explore the universe and to find new intelligence life forms mean that are ready and together we will explore the universe. I myself am looking front to seeing new events that will stay with us forever, Thank You." On July 26, 2586 N.E. set course to be their 5 marker probes to go into the Andromeda Galaxy and activated their wormhole dives and headed to the Andromeda Galaxy to begin exploring another Galaxy.

The end of Book I

* * *

The F.U.S.S. stands for the Federation of United Star Systems

Marcos Lee is an ancestor of Bush Lee one of the Founding Governors went the F.U.S.S was formed.

There were 32th Woman President of the F.U.S.S. she also an ancestor of Jacob Williams one of the founding governors went the F.U.S.S. was formed.


End file.
